Dangerous Enemies
by NixxBeats
Summary: Arianna, Sage and Nadette run away from the dangers of their old pack looking to start a new Enter: Isaac Lahey bad boy to the core, Derek Hale the jocky all around hottie and Stiles Stinlinski sweet, shy and quirky. Love Connections, betrayal and mystery all unfold in this Teen Wolf drama. Teen Wolf OC. Stiles. Derek H. & Isaac WARNING: Contains brief scences of mature content.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The New Girls

DANGEROUS ENEMIES

CHAPTER ONE

They ran. Arianna looked back in worry as they sprinted past the rows of trees and foliage. _**Don't look back** _a voice whispered through her mind so she turned and focused back on their target. **_We must do this, I can't go back to that place Ari._** The voice pleaded leaving Arianna with the slight scent of fresh cut water lilies.

They tore through Beacon Hills forest all too aware of the burning copper scent behind them on hot pursuit. Sage and Arianna burst through the treeline and stopped just before the road but Nadette stumbled onto the road and into the path of the moving police car.

"Nadette!" Arianna screamed as she watched in horror. The car jerked to a stop half way over Nadette's body.

Nadette's world turned black but not before she turned her head to see the glowing red eyes recede into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"What the hell where you girls trying to do here! You trying to get yourselves killed!" Sheriff Stilinski ranted for about the eighth time. "Well Sheriff maybe if you paid more attention to the road and not your precious coffee we wouldn't be in this mess." Sage glowered her usual blue green eyes turning cloudy.

"Young lady I have had about enough of you and your smart tongue, just be lucky I don't take you in for assaulting an officer of the law." Sage took a deep pained breath before answering hotly, "First of all _Sheriff_" she spit the word out venomously, "you're not the one lying unconscious still, might I add, in the middle of the frikken road! Second we were just trying to find a road to the god forsaken town where her uncle" she pointed at Nadette's still form. "Was going to meet us, until some pompous butt…"

"Okay!" Arianna interrupted turning a bright smile towards the Sheriff whose face had turned putrid thanks to Sage's admission. "Let's just forget about the previous exchanged words and start over shall we," she looked the both over when they said nothing. "Okay good, Sheriff we were hoping, as I'm sure my friend was going to say was if you would be so kind as to drive us into town."

Arianna finished with a bat of her long lashed cat green eyes. "The ambulance and a couple of squad cars should be here any minute." The Sheriff mumbled not looking forward to the paper work headed his way.

Nadette got away with a few cracked ribs and some bumps and bruises that should heal in a few days the paramedic cautioned Arianna to wake Nadette regularly to make sure she wasn't concussed. Arianna nodded and agreed secretly eyeing Sage who was already tossing her shoulder length dark hair while flashing a devious smile to a muscled, young male officer.

As they hustled Nadette into her Uncle Blake's large pick-up truck, the Forty Five Year Old's light brown eyes smiled at the Sheriff. "Well Sheriff I'll be sure to never leave them un-chaperoned again." Sheriff Stilinski waved smiling genuinely as no charges were held, the Uncle understanding it was a mistake easily forgave the Sheriff.

Uncle Blake started the dusty red pick-up and his smile dropped as he glared into his rear view mirror at Sage's sea green eyes. "This is the last time I let the teenage, alcoholic, druggie run amok in the woods with my niece." He muttered as he threw Nadette's clammy, coffee coloured skin a worried glance.

"Hey old timer, I'm not troubled nor am I a teenage druggie alcoholic. Think more of it as enjoying life as it comes." Sage said pointedly kicking the back of Uncle Blake's seat.

"I swear in my young time a lady never even thought of have the things you do that ruin what a good life you have. I swear hustling orphans have more purity than you."

Sage leaned towards Uncle Blake's seat, "Have you forgotten old timer I am one." Uncle Blake shook his head, "No, no, no young lady your parents dying and family abandoning you has nothing to do with your attitude. The past is the past, what you have right now is two beautiful girls who love you no matter what. Last time I checked most orphans have no one you got two people so you better start shaping up."

Sage sat back and crossed her arms pretending to hear nothing, but the awkward silence proved otherwise.

"Are we almost there?" Nadette's croaky voice sounded in the silence of the car. "Yeah just about ten minutes." Uncle Blake said as he squeezed his niece's hand affectionately.

"Good cause I'm starving."

"Don't worry your good ol' Uncle Blake will make some stew when we get there." Nadette grimaced, "Second thought I don't think I'm that hungr-" but her stomach growled loudly and she let out a burp giving her lie away. Arianna giggled and Sage snorted leaning into the space between the seats, "Don't worry old guy I'll make us some grub." "I'll make muffins!" Arianna chimed in happily.

"And I'll sleep some more," Nadette said letting out a big yawn just as they reached the double story cottage house. Nadette got out of the car slowly as she tried to steady herself but she felt the ground shift from under her and a surprisingly strong pair of arms grip her from the waist.

"Easy there little Dragon," Sage said soothingly as she steadied her arm around Nadette's small waist and made her way to the homely wooden porch. "We're almost there." Nadette's laboured breathing turned into panting as pain shot through her sides and over her exerted muscles. Sage set her down easy on the burgundy puffy couch as she passed out again.

Arianna finished the muffins and set them aside to cool off before she put the multi-coloured frosting. "Ace, aren't you tired too. Maybe you should lay down while I clean up this kitchen." Sage said giving her a rueful smile.

"No, lying down won't do me any good. I'll just go out for some fresh air; I mean it should be safe right he probably thinks we're going further up state right." Arianna replied softly letting out a breathy laugh as she dried her hands on a dishcloth taking off her apron and putting it on a hook beside the door way leading out of the yellow painted kitchen.

She walked to the front door but paused glancing to her right seeing Nadette sprawled out on the couch still sleeping. An air of wistfulness surrounded them as they watched her chest rise and fall rapidly and closed eyelids twitch in a bad dream. "Stupid little dragon almost saved us from nearly being caught and then goes and nearly kills herself." Arianna turned to see Sage's face cloud over as she spoke her dark lashed blue green eyes turning back to Arianna. "Go get some fresh air kiddo." Arianna nodded then with one last look back head out the door and through the woods. She jogged lightly into the extensive forest her mind drifting into to the last night before they ran away from their old pack.

_His red glowing eyes glanced down at Nadette and Sage as he scraped another claw across their stomachs. Nadette's face scrunched up in pain as she tried not to scream, he hates screaming, he says it's a sign of weakness. "I DID NOT TURN YOU FOR ANY BENIGN REASON! I turned you into powerful beasts so we could control Rhode Island State into our own personal playing area, yet you CONTINUE to let your selfish games run your mind!" That's what he called their humanity, a selfish game that would ruin the pack and risk exposure. So he tore their flesh knowing it would take longer to heal because it was caused by an Alfa. _

_He made the entire pack watch as a warning to all that he was the one and only true leader. Arianna flinched as he criss-crossed more marks on Sage and Nadette's coffee brown blemish abdomen. "Now next time I tell you to kill something. You bloody well do it with haste!" As he snarled out his last word he slapped the fresh wounds on their stomach's making Sage's eyes flash in pain and Nadette accidently look down at her bloodied body and whimper. "Oh do we have a crier." He spat out staring Nadette down with an evil grin. Nadette shook her head fiercely as he dragged her by the arm. _

_He was taking her to the Pit; Nadette had never once been there it was the most torturous place in that entire hell hole of a pack. That's where he came up with the most inhuman of tortures and games that amused him almost everyone had been there save for five people including Nadette and Arianna._

"_Don't! Take me, take me instead!" Sage spat at him in desperation as the rest of the pack stood dead still. No one had ever given themselves up willingly to the Pit. "Oh so you want to go in this one's place, is that it, little black sheep." He cackled turning to face Sage "But what if I don't want you to play with tonight," he leaned over and licked at Nadette's ear. "You know this one has never been to see my play room."_

_His eyes flicked over to Sage as he caught Nadette's ebony hair breathing in her scent and licked her ear once more encasing her senses with the smell of burning copper, Nadette flinched. "Don't you think she'll like it?" He let out a disturbed laugh as Sage's face turned demonic at him touching Nadette like that. He turned with his arms around Nadette and jostled her towards the trap door leading to the Pit._

_Sage stopped him with her words though causing his beast to nearly come out. He dropped Nadette unceremoniously on the dirt floor and yanked Sage by the hair, dragging her ruthlessly in the direction of the trap door. Sage's words hung in the air no one dared say a word, the shock reverberated through the pack._

"_I thought you loved the whores I mean your, dead, skank of a wife was proof of that." Things like that are what get you killed in the pack and as Sage's screams rang out through the clearing dread came with it._

"What the…" SMACK.  
Arianna heard as she landed gracelessly on the floor with an "oomph" sound beside her. "What the hell where you thinking if you wanted a date you could have just asked me for one instead of wrestling it out of me," Arianna's mouth dropped open as she stared at a pair of dark hazel eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I don't usually meet all my girls in the woods but seeing as you're already falling for me we can skip the introduction," his deep voice said referring to her fall on the ground.

Arianna got up shaking her head in disbelief, "Are you always this into yourself,"

He smirked, "Babe if you looked like me wouldn't you be too?" he stood up eyeing Arianna's curvy Latin body and long dark brown hair. "But you're not so bad yourself." Giving her an 'I'm definitely appreciating the view' smile.

Arianna stared at chiselled jaw and dark stubble, his pink lips upturned in a smirk short cut ebony hair and smouldering hazel eyes. She felt her mouth go dry and her stomach flutter with a million butterflies.

The stranger's smirk faltered as he fully took in her dark red tipped hair, green golden flecked eyes and full lips that parted open. The air between them charged. "Um, I had a thought but I just lost it, is that normal?" he spoke softly as he moved forward backing Arianna to the tree behind her.

"No, but it wouldn't be the first time I ran into a self-indulgent maniac in the woods." Arianna replied her voice hoarse with desire and much, much more. He rose his dark eyebrows, face perplexed as his desire took a back seat, "Really?"

Arianna rolled her eyes "Yes I've seen Santa Claus too, I've seen all there is to see even werewolves." She retorted half-fibbing. The stranger let out a choked laugh, "Don't rule werewolves completely out some have been spotted in this fucked up town."

Arianna shot him a surprised look and opened her mouth to question him but was shut up with his heated lips pushing against hers. He pushed even further towards his body as the air danced with their passion.

Arianna should have pushed him away but she couldn't being only two days till the next full moon her body and feelings were heightened in more than just sight and smell.

His hands roamed her body hungrily, her legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth broke from hers and he trailed hot kisses down her neck. She moaned and buried her face into the crook of his neck when he thrust his hips sensuously against her body, his hands lifting her top to touch her bare skin. His mouth found hers and her body craved more of his as his leather jacket and black shirt fell to the floor leaving her touching his warm muscular chest with bare hands.

_**Nadette and Sage are probably looking for me by now**. _The thought made her stop mid-way through taking her tank top off. She shook her head to clear it cursing Nadette as she realised the strong compulsion to get back to Sage and Nadette was not her own. Arianna sighed and straightened her top back into place, "I have to go," she said breathlessly.

He stared.

"Come on buck up bad boy don't look so shell shocked, Little Red Riding Hood usually runs away from the Big Bad Wolf," She said pushing away from him and picking up a jacket that was dropped during their incident.

"Is that so? When did I become the wolf? I believe you attacked me first." He smirked seeing her blush.  
Arianna flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, "I did not." She replied stalking off.

"What not even a name?" he called out to her retreating figure. Arianna sighed,  
"Ace," she called out in frustration as another wave of compulsion swept through her. _**I better hurry my sweet ass up before I have to deal with the amazingly sexy, the woman I have always admired for her inspiring beauty and brains so much so- **_The feeling stopped and Nadette's bubbly voice filled her head.  
_"Sorry Ari, Sage keeps whispering in my ear and you know how this compelling thing of mine works."_

Arianna rolled her eyes knowing exactly how Sage worked and continued walking back completely forgetting about the stranger, still shirtless, who had jogged up to her. Arianna fought to keep her eyes away from his unblemished, muscular, physique. "What no last name?" he smirked seeing her struggle not to look at his toned body.

_"Oh! Oh… Sorry to interrupted didn't realise you were um, busy."_ Nadette's voice sounded in Arianna's head as she riffled through some of Arianna's thoughts and found what Arianna had been up to._ "We were just making sure you were okay, apparently you're more than okay. I'll leave your head now."_ Nadette's giggling voice faded leaving Arianna with the scent of water lilies.

Arianna huffed in frustration turning back to the stranger, "It's one more name than you." The stranger smiled at the retort looking down and admiring Arianna before his husky voice answered, "Derek, Derek Hale."

"Well, nice knowing you Derek," and Arianna jogged off leaving Derek completely bereft and utterly bewildered.

"Oh well here comes the sexually frustrated she wolf herself," Sage taunted seeing Arianna come out of the woods in the golden light of sunset. Nadette laughed and howled and the near full moon as Sage continued. "Ace has hit her target once again."

"More like his target didn't exactly hit her spot," Nadette taunted waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sage stared in disbelieve and full out humorous eyes, "What? Didn't he hit the spot, was he too small?" – Sage muttered in mock horror – "Ace's new boy toy can't get a hole in one."

As Nadette and Sage burst into laughter on the front porch Arianna stormed past them slapping them both on the arm. "So touchy," Sage chuckled.

"Seems like she didn't get even touchy back there," Nadette laughed. "Now, now girls," Uncle Blake appeared staring down at the teens in his foyer. "You girls behave and get your brown behinds to the dinner table. Hopefully not to die by the hands of Sage's apparent cooking."

Sage pat the older man on the shoulder as they made their way in, "Don't worry old made they'll live it's only your food I tampered with." She smiled brightly as the man eyed his mashed potatoes worriedly causing the rest of the eaters to laugh out loud.

After the cupcakes that were perfectly iced – by Sage – were all eaten, the girls head to the TV room but as Arianna reached for the remote Uncle Blake dismissing them.  
"No, no, no," he quieted their protest by adding. "You have school tomorrow you don't want, on your first day, to look like something the cat dragged in," He smirked as he watched them dejectedly walk up the stairs to their own rooms.

As they got upstairs and walked to their rightful doors; Arianna's the furthest on the right, Sage's the only door on the left and Nadette's the closest to the stairs on the right.

Sage muttered opening her door, "First thing we get in this town is being chased by some evil and survive, but now the old man wants to kill us with school instead."

"Geometry, the silent killer girls beware and sleep well," Arianna sighed dreading the idea of school as she closed her door.  
"Goodnight," Sage saluted as her door clicked shut as well. Nadette laughed as she whispered in the two other girls head's.

_"Gotta love being back here,"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a glimse of what could happen in the follow chapters my friends and i are obsessed with Teen Wolf and i just started with this in my head so i REALLY hope you like it :)**

**Please FOLLOW; FAVOURITE; REVEIW**

**or all of the above. i'd love to hear Good & Bad**

**There will be plenty more Derek and a whole lot more Stiles and Isaac.**

**Stay tuned**

**Nixx**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2 - New People

Chapter Two

New People

* * *

**A/N: Oh My Gosh just a few more months till Teen Wolf Season 3 ARE YOU EXCITED... yeah i'm not either the wait is killing me! **

**I'm REALLY TRULY sorry about the long wait but i have written several chapters and they should be up in the next few days but please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Teen Wolf characters featured in this story. All belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

By 7:30 Nadette was packed and dressed in a brown leather jacket and black floral printed summer dress. She tightened the laces of her brown leather boots as she raced up stairs to find out how much longer Arianna and Sage were going to take.

The dishes were done – by her – breakfast made – by her – and eaten by Uncle Blake and herself. "Come on guys how much longer are you going to be!" she shouted standing at the top of the stairs, just as Sage stepped out. Her royal blue mini skirt hugged what curves she had and the black ruffle top tight on her large perky chest.

"You are gonna fall in those heels girl."

"At least I'll fall in style," Sage remarked eyeing her black Jimmy Choos adoringly.

"Your death," Nadette retorted as Arianna joined them. "On second thought both of your deaths."

Arianna looked down at her black boots. "But you're wearing boots too Dette."

Nadette rolled her eyes, "Not with heels leading all the way to heaven." She snorted as they made their way downstairs. "First day of school you have to dress to impress." Arianna said. "Of course"– Sage's voice –"You look cute and all Nadette but you wanna be remembered your first day. Make a statement."

"Be the absolute wow factor" Arianna and Sage said in union.

"Okay… divas let's please hurry up."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Uncle Blake's eyes bulged out. Sage smirked as they stood in front of the horrified home owner. He gave them all a look once over and shuddered inwardly as he ended with Arianna's curve hugging white and black mini dress.

"I sure hope there are pants involved with this outfit of yours." Uncle Blake murmured eyeing the wrap around zigzag number.

"Tell me about it I spent four hours with her looking for that small piece of clothing." Nadette sighed. "Four hours of my life I will never get back." "I don't much like the way you're dressed either," – he voiced looking his niece up and down –"too much leg showing." Nadette's mouth popped open as Sage cracked up laughing.

"Me! But Sage has way more showing than I do. This dress comes mid-thigh Sage's on is barely enough to cover her ass when she sits." "Hey, I sit just fine thank you very much. There is nothing out that I don't want showing." With a waggle of her eyebrows Sage swayed her butt away from them on the way to the car.

They piled into Uncle Blake's 4x4, Sage and Arianna in the back with Nadette up front with Uncle Blake.

"We seriously need to go shopping for new clothes, we are just lucky we had clothes left from when we came last Christmas." Uncle Blake rolled his eyes at Arianna's comment.

"And new CD's," Nadette said flipping through the stacks of Lionel Richie and Stevie Wonder disks. Uncle Blake grumbled scratching the salt and pepper stubble at his chin, "Fine. I'll pick you guys up at three and–"

"Oh no, no, no, Old Timer," came Sage's protest. "We will take the bus; we don't want to be seen with someone as unfashionable as you." Nadette put her small hand on his shoulder nodding gravely and giving him big eyes. He shook Nadette's hand from his shoulder with a grunt as the girls laughed.

** XXXXXXXXX**

"Here you go ladies," the blonde haired secretary smiled as she handed them each their schedules. "Sage Rose Sinclair– sophomore, Arianna Ravenna Jasmine Courtez– sophomore and Nadette Lily Blake– sophomore."

"I like her," Nadette smiled looking down at her schedule. Sage looked at hers indifferently then glanced at Nadette. "You like everybody little dragon." "There is nothing wrong with that," Nadette stated self-assured. "Whatever floats your boat Dette," Arianna piped in eyeing the page.

"I have two AP classes; Math and Geography." Nadette declared looking up with a grin.  
"You know an enthusiasm for Advance Placement classes, one of them being Math, is a sure sign of madness." Sage said giving Nadette a sideways glance. Nadette just scoffed.

"I have one AP class; History." Arianna sighed, "I kind of love this school already."  
Sage rolled her eyes, "I'm surrounded by loonies." Arianna stuck her tongue out at the smirking Sage.

As they walked out the office a few testosterone filled male's jaws dropped as they took in the three girls. A few girls eyed them with envy conspicously.

"Now to find out where," Sage said aloud, "Mr Finstock's class is."

"I'll be happy to show you girls around." A blue eyed jock said looking at three, his eyes lingering slightly at Sage's cleavage then changed to rest with Nadette's gaze. Nadette looked down suddenly very interesting with a small scuff on her boot as Arianna shook her head.

"Oh, thank you," Sage purred hooking her arm around the sandy haired guy's bicep. "You must work out. Don't you big boy?" Nadette and Arianna heard as they watched amused at Sage's swaying behind walking away.

Arianna hooked her own arm with Nadette's, beaming. "Well it seems like we have Chemistry together."  
"That we do Ace," Nadette smiled as they made their way to Mr Harris' class.

"You're late," he teacher droned looking through his rectangular rimmed glasses at Arianna and Nadette. "But we're new," Nadette said dubiously.  
"Yeah, yeah don't let this happen again. You take a seat next to Miss Reyes," Mr Harris' said squinting at Arianna with his grey eyes directing her to a sly smiling blonde. "And you Miss Blake unfortunately get Mr Stilinski as a partner. He is only half a brain but maybe he'll finally learn something worthwhile.' Nadette looked as a guy with short brown hair who threw the teacher an exasperated look.

Nadette sat down gingerly as the guy next to her fidget with the already crumpled corners of his Chemistry textbook. She smiled and extended her hand to the boy who looked at her with a small quirky smile. "The name's Nadette; non-Girl Scout, hopelessly fidget and mad lover of cheese."

He chuckled, his light brown eyes looking at her with a little awe as he extended his own hand shaking hers. "Stiles Stilinski, Boy Scout failer though it was probably rigged anyway for the future athletes of the w–"  
Mr Harris' red palm slapped on the desk, "It won't be the only thing you fail if you don't keep your mouth Stilinski."

"Yes sir," Stiles said looking down then whispering "Jerk." When Mr Harris returned to staring disgustedly at the rest of the, apparently 'poor performing' class. Nadette giggled, Stiles looked at her cracking a smile and returned to trying to fixing the dog ears on his book.

Arianna looked at Nadette laughing with her lab partner in envy. "So what brings you to Beacon Hills Red?" the blonde asked looking at Arianna's red tipped hair with a leer.  
"Don't call me that." Arianna turned to her leather clad lab partner.  
"Hey, I'm just asking. A lot of weird shit happens here, usually people run to get out of this place." She smiled with her red painted lips.

"Well, the usual is way overrated." Arianna replied.  
The big chested blonde grinned, "It sure is," she extended her hand. "The name's Erica, Erica Reyes."  
"Ari, Arianna Jasmine Courtez." Arianna smiled back at the bright smiling Erica.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Beautés _didn't expect to see you two here," Sage said excitedly as she watched Arianna and Nadette enter the girls' locker room to get ready for PE.

Nadette sighed, "Seems it's the only class all three of us share together." Pulling her jacket down her shoulders. The three quickly changed and head to the field where a cluster of girls were whispering.

Arianna spot Erica near the edge of the cluster and called Sage, with a nervous Nadette, over introducing them to the voluptuous blonde.

"Erica these are my friends; Sage Rose Sinclair and Nadette Lily Blake," Sage nod while Nadette gave a slightly nervous wide smile. Nadette turn to Erica asking, "What's with the group of horny teenage girls."

Erica laughed, "Hey, I happen to be one of those 'horny teenage girls' and how can you not be with the Junior Lacrosse boys taking off their shirts, stretching those fit, muscular bodies." She said seductively.

They all turned and watched the 17 year old guys shooting smirks and sparkly eyed winks at the group of sophomore girls.

"I like,"– Sage's voice cooed –"I like a lot."  
Erica fanned herself slightly, "I know but the real buffs haven't even showed up yet." Erica said mysteriously.

At that motorcycle engines sounded all around the field, echoing between the bleachers and sending chills of delight and apprehension through the group of girls. The sound of motors being gunned towards the field was deafening, and finally emerging from the woods on the south side of the school were three sleek Kawasaki's.

A group of nearby girls squealed then flipped their straight ironed falling into an awed hush. "Who the hell are they?" Sage purred her interest peaked. The three figures dismounted from the snarling beauties.

"My men," Erica smiled slyly, and then made her way towards the three guys taking off their helmets. The girls with the flat ironed hair watched Erica walk away whispering harshly but some with a look of envy etched across their make-up scarred faces.

"Come on ladies! Let's break up the ogle session please." Coach Finstock bellowed. "All this oestrogen is making me a little antsy." He muttered to himself aloud as girls crowded around him.

"Okay I'm going to split you into two groups later on since the Head Master insists you do something productive during this lesson; we are going to play some lacrosse." He announced.

As he suspected a chorus of moans rang throughout the group of females.

"Girls please, no moaning." He pleaded with the provoked group, "look I know this is a little 'unfair' but people bear with me here." Coach Finstock surveyed the group and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Okay let's get this over will shall we?" he pointed to a sack filled with equipment, "There is your protective gear, unfortunately we don't have any helmets. So be gentle."

The junior boys whooped and howled from behind the girls, "Get dirty!" as some girls shuffled to get the knee and elbow pads with crimson faces. While others– like Sage –waved back seductively. Nadette picked up the equipment apprehensively.

"Well let's just get this over with," she whispered.

The coach lined them up with some of the older boys to do some practise shots at the net before the girls started with their game. Nadette stood behind Arianna, fidgeting, while she watched other girls– and Sage –get taught how to aim and throw up close and personal with the junior guys.

"Hey guys," Erica appeared beside the two new girls with a wide grin. "Let me introduce my friends," she waved in the direction of the three male figures by her side. **_The same three with the beautiful motorcycles _**Nadette said sending the thought to Arianna who rolled her eyes. Nadette's fascination with motorcycles and vintage cars Arianna had never even heard of astounded her.

"This," –Erica's voice, brought their attention back to her– "Is Boyd." She pointed to a tall African American with a broad grin across his face, who nodded acknowledging the two.

"Isaac…" a square jawed, jock with steel blue eyes that watched Nadette and Arianna shrewdly. Nadette looked down twirling the lacrosse stick with one hand again.

Arianna's stomach clenched as she stared at the last person, her stomach close to heaving. Erica's smile brightened as she looked sensuously towards the ebony haired junior.

"Then this is Derek, Derek Hale." The hazel eyed jock looked at Arianna directly a little shocked before a wide smirk spread across his face. Grinning, he nod in Nadette's direction briefly, his eyes never leaving the now stony faced Arianna.

Derek walked poised towards the stock still Hispanic. He brought his mouth down towards Arianna's ear his voice running like silk on bared skin.

"Hey Red, Big Bad Wolf has come to play."

**FAVOURITE; FOLLOW and TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**xox**

**NixxBeats**


	3. Chapter 3 - We Won

**Chapter Three**

**WE WON**

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoy :)**

******DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Teen Wolf characters featured in this story. All belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Arianna swat at Derek causing him to chuckle while she smoothed her already perfect thick dark hair, "Keep away from me." She snapped giving him a heated look. He smirked slyly, giving Arianna a different kind of heated gaze as he eyed her now bare legs in the short gym shorts.

"Okay people I would like to start before I start aging." Coach Finstock commented while he watched them try and form a straight line.

"Oh he's going to finally become a real boy." Sage sang re-joining the others. Nadette snorted as Arianna turned to face the front rolling her eyes at Sage who had sandwiched herself between two buff juniors winked, and then introduced herself.

"Trouble as always," Nadette said laughing at Sage who was now flicking her short brown hair.

"Hooligans and Erica get in line now," Coach grumbled. Derek placed himself behind Arianna and Erica right behind him pout at his obvious attraction to Arianna.

Nadette sighed dejectedly as the two cut in front of her, but stayed silent focusing on the twirling lacrosse stink in her hands. Isaac watched as she flipped her allocated lacrosse stick in front of him, looking towards her concentrating face.

Boyd's deep voice sounded from behind Isaac noticing Nadette's tactile skill, "Hey you any good?" He smiled as Nadette looked up with wide almond shaped eyes taking in Isaac and Boyd.

"What?" she asked

"Are you any good at lacrosse?" Boyd smiled watching her hands move the stick while she looked at him.

Nadette smiled back genuinely and gave him a small shrug, "Don't know never tried it before," the line moved forward as shots were made. "I've done gymnastics for a few years now, a little mixed martial arts and hockey I did for about three days." Boyd laughed moving in front of Isaac to talk to Nadette.

"Why three days?" Boyd asked.

"That's how long it took for the school to realize if they wanted sport to be compulsory for me. The coach and my team mates would need compulsory medical aid."

"Wow you really that bad?" he asked playfully making his face full of concern. Nadette hit him on the chest laughing.

"Hey give a girl a break I was only in the fifth grade and haven't really played a team sport since. To my defence the hockey stick kept flying out of my hand," Nadette dropped her voice low conspiratorially. "And I have reason to believe it was haunted."

Boyd laughed out loud as Nadette nodded her head grimly, "Laugh all you want. It was so bad I knocked at least eight of my team mates with either my hockey stick or the ball. Then had to write a 3 000 word essay on why hurting other people, is wrong then an individual letter of apology to each poor concussed girl."

"But on the third day when the stick flew out of my hand on a corner shot and aimed right for my male coach's open crotch; the school banned me from all team sports and sports with heavy objects. That includes a squash racket."

Boyd shook his head, "Well for the safety of the team hope you have gotten better." Nadette rolled her eyes and swat at Boyd's arm.

Sage looked over to see Nadette fooling around and smiled to herself seeing Nadette's smile light up her whole face.  
_Sure haven't seen that in a while. _she thought with a rueful.

"New girl you're up next," Coach announced. Sage turned and grinned at Finstock. "Yes Coach," she winked watching him avert his eyes and fidget with his hands uncomfortably.

Sage picked the ball up from the ground and rushed at the nets. The keeper smirked from behind his mask, no female had gotten past him yet and he wasn't about to let that change even for a good looking one. Sage feinted to the right, the keeper dove as Sage spun to the left shooting the puck in the left corner.

Coach Finstock and the keeper blink as Sage sashayed away from the goal posts throwing them one of her trademark smug looks. Coach blew his whistle absolutely dumbfounded, "In?" he bellowed.

Nadette clapped lightly smiling at Sage's cockiness. Sage gave Nadette a mock shove as she laughed.  
"She's good." Boyd said following Sage's ass sway all the way to the bleachers.  
Nadette looked at Boyd's drooling expression rolling her eyes, "Yes she is."

Arianna stepped up two people behind Sage, irritated at Derek's travelling eyes and wandering hands that kept grabbing at her waist and the hem of her pink top. She scooped the lacrosse puck up tossing it the air and catching it several times.

"Come on we don't have all day!" the keeper mocked from behind his mask. Arianna's anger spiked as she shot out in anger. The puck barrelled lightning fast between the guy's open legs, "And you won't have any balls left if you keep talking like that."

Arianna dropped the lacrosse stick aside as the coach declared it in and she joined Sage, crossing her arms across her chest.

Derek and Erica got their shots in followed by Nadette who twirled her stick then just as fasted scooped the puck up and flicked it to the goal post's right hand corner.

As the game of lacrosse began Nadette got benched and reserved for being the unlucky thirteenth player. She watched as Sage and Arianna stormed their way past the rest of the players and into the goal post with a shrieking brunette goal keeper dodging the fast moving goals.

A wide eyed blonde walked over to Nadette handing over her lacrosse stick with shaking hands. "They are completely mental." and walked off to find a nurse for the growing bruise over her cheek bone.

Nadette got up and stumbled slightly as a pair of strong arms steadied her. She looked up into a pair of stormy blue eyes and smiled, "Thanks."

Isaac shrugged, unsmiling then walked over to join Derek and Boyd on the bleachers. Nadette smiled inwardly moving into position as midpoint on the field.

Coach Finstock blew the whistle and Nadette saluted a smug Arianna and Sage on the opposing team.

Derek, Boyd, Isaac and every other junior guy watched as the three girls dodged, flipped and scored goals.

Sage nudged the defender out the way and threw the puck in the net bending over then seductively licking her lips as the goal went in.

_The whistle blew._

Nadette flipped over her two friends arching in the air and shooting the puck right past their goal keeper surrounded by the other team's three defenders. She landed with one knee on the ground grinning while Sage cast her, a dark look.

_The whistle blew._

Arianna elbowed the girl behind her and twirled to her left throwing her lacrosse stick, with the ball in it in the air. Arianna jumped catching her lacrosse stick then scored a goal.

**XXXXXXXX**

Nadette laughed and bounced up and down as Coach Finstock announced the final score:

17-16

Sage grumbled, "You won by one point, get off your high horse."

Nadette smiled touching Sage's nose, "It was one more then both of you could get." Nadette mock evil laughed seeing Arianna roll her eyes with a small smile playing at her lips.

Boyd, Derek, Isaac and Erica walked over to the joking trio. "That was some gymnastics you pulled out there," Boyd said smiling down at an ecstatic Nadette.

She grinned, "Well it's got to be good for something."

Derek eyed Arianna, "That was pretty good for a couple of none trained girls." The three girls looked between themselves and Arianna stared defiantly back at Derek issuing a crude, "So?"

An unsettling silence shrouded the group…

"Hey thanks for saving us out there in the field. Your sisters were wiping the floor with us," the brunette goal keeper walked up to Nadette, unknowingly breaking the awkward silence.

Nadette gave her a shy smile, "No problem, these two can be real bullies. But we aren't related we just live together, just moved back here actually." The brunette's brown eyes smiled warmly. "Well then welcome back, my name's Allison, Allison Argent."

"Nadette Blake, nice to meet you." She replied.

"Would you guys like to sit with a couple of my friends and me at lunch?" Allison said looking at the other two girls noticeably ignoring Erica and the three boys.

Sage nodded, "Sure. I wouldn't mind but can we please get to the showers first I'm pretty sure I stink right about now."

The male goalkeeper from before took off his helmet overhearing Sage's comment and replied with a "Can I join you?"  
Allison hit the guy on the arm giving him an unforgiving look.

"Oh, you again." Sage smiled at the blue eyed jock from that morning, "Of course you may, but I don't think the other girls would like that."

The guy smiled, "There's always the boys showers."

Sage smirked, "There always is, isn't there?"

Allison shot the boy a look and Nadette hit Sage's arm as Arianna laughed. "Hey," the boy raised his arms. "I was just kidding."

Nadette and Arianna replied in union, "Sage wasn't."

They all laughed as Sage shot back, "How highly you think of me." Nadette looked around realising that Erica and the guys had slowly had begun to walk away. She waved the others to go ahead as she made her way towards the other group of teenagers.

The four looked up to see Nadette bounce over smiling shyly at them and then turned to Boyd who stood near the ever brooding Isaac.  
"Hey Boyd, I realised that Allison hadn't asked you guys, maybe she just didn't see you guys or something you know," she blabbed "Or maybe you guys intimidate her by all being so tall and the fact you guys have really cool Kawasaki's you know." She waved her hands in small circles nervously. She saw Boyd crack a small smile and relaxed a bit letting out a shaky breath.

"Anyway I thought it was kind of mean that she didn't invite you guys to sit with us at lunch –even if she was nervous–" Isaac laughed humourlessly. Nadette's eyebrows drew together as she looked at Isaac quizzically.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to have lunch with us anyway, I'll invite you personally then." She finished looking them over.

Derek gave her a small smile, "I don't think that would be the best social move for you." Isaac snorted impolitely rolling his eyes. Nadette continued, "Why?"

Isaac moved directly in front of her, "If we showed up it would be a big mistake we are hardly smiled upon by most of the other students." Nadette gave him smile, "So you are coming." She said making it a statement.

Isaac gave her a disbelieving look, "We are not the kind of people you want to 'hang out' with we could be very dangerous–"

"Isaac." Derek interjected sharply.

Isaac's jaw clenched and unclenched, "You could be making a big mistake." He finished tersely.

Nadette moved closer towards Isaac her body directly touching his, she looked up and smiled his steel blue eyes flashed dangerously as she said, "My mistake to make, see you guys there."

"It sure is," he said darkly as she turned away.

* * *

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME.**

**xox**

**NixxBeats**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cupcakes

**Chapter Four**

**Cupcakes**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Teen Wolf characters, everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Lydia eyed Stiles, disgusted as he devoured the food on his lunch tray, "Stiles if you don't stop chewing that roll, like a cretin. I'll hurt you in your sleep." Stiles opened his mouth showing his step-sister the half chewed food. "You're repugnant." Lydia replied darkly as Stiles smiled.

Allison appeared looking at the two bickering siblings. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet the three new students." Allison announced brightly, "They're amazing at lacrosse."

Stiles looking down with his mouth full snorted and then as he glanced up to greet what he thought were three guys, he was met by the smiling beautiful faces of Sage, Arianna and Nadette. Stiles choked.

Nadette's eyes widened as she rushed over to pat Stiles' back trying to help the poor flailing Stilinski. Stiles to a gulp of water and the food travelled painfully down his throat. "Are you okay?" Nadette asked slowly.

Stiles turned to find her worried brown eyes and full lips a breath away from his face. He jerked back, blushing and accidently depositing himself unceremoniously onto the floor with a grunt.

Lydia laughed, "You're flustering him. He isn't used to pretty girls being that close to him unless he's dreaming." Stiles shot Lydia a cold look before settling back into his chair with a nervous smile towards the girls waving him hand, "Hi" he said softly.

A dark hair guy with broad shoulders eyed Stiles suspiciously then walked over and gave Allison an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway as I was saying," Allison tried again as the blue eyed jock sat next to Lydia. "Guys, these are the new students; Nadette Blake, Arianna Courtez and Sage Sinclair." The three girls waved.

"Girls this is," Allison waved to the cute red head with round eyes. "Lydia Martin-Stilinski," Lydia's glossed lips gave them a sweet smile. "The special one at the table is her step brother Stiles Stilinski. But with the way they fight you could mistake them for actual blood siblings,"

Stiles gave them a shy grin, "It's a love hate thing. She's like the house pet I wanted but instantly regretted." Lydia's brown suede boot made contact with Stiles shin making him whimper slightly.

"Anyway," Allison said shaking her head, "These two lacrosse hot shots are Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall." The blue eyed Jackson winked at Nadette and the broad shouldered Scott waved still gazing lovingly upon Allison. "That's future Mrs McCall's boyfriend as of seven months ago."

Nadette and Arianna were awed as Sage snorted. Lydia looked over at Sage smiling, "Tell me about it." She started then Sage broke out into a conversation –as only Sage could– about how weird sentimentality is.

Nadette smiled at Stiles, "Hello Boy Scout." Stiles laughed.

Nadette looked down to remove the paper from the cupcake she was holding. Everybody around the table's laughter and easy banter faded away swiftly as four lunch trays thumped down at the empty seats next to Nadette and Arianna's side of the table.

Boyd, Isaac, Derek and Erica looked at the few hostile stares they got from around the table, except for Sage, Arianna and Nadette looking down toward her cupcake.

Erica flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and gave a genuine small smile to Arianna next to her, "Hey you." Arianna gave Erica a small and a confused look feeling the obvious tension. The table lapsed into silence.

Nadette mumbled under her breath as she tried to get the pieces of odd paper still clinging to the base of the vanilla iced cupcake. She switched off all her other senses focusing only on the cupcake.

"What's with the serious face Scotty," Derek smiled. Scott clenched his fists, Allison grabbed Scott's clenched fist giving him a worried glance. "You're not welcome here Derek." Scott replied concisely.

"Oh come on, can't we let bygones be bygones Scott bury the hatchet, what do you say, acquaintances?" Derek smiled at the seething lacrosse player.

"We want nothing to do with you Hale so I suggest you just leave before I do something I'll regret to that fucked up face of yours." Derek dropped the smile, "What so you can keep painting me as the bad guy in your little love story Scott? News flash it takes two to do what we did lover boy."

Arianna and Sage looked at each other, and then both looked Nadette's way who had not looked up yet at all. Isaac watched Nadette nimble at her bottom lip from across the table next to Erica. He was completely sceptical that someone could zone out on something as trivial as a cupcake.

Scott was now visibly shaking with anger while Sage and Arianna watched helplessly at their new friends' obvious hostile history unfold. "Well who the hell invited you, because none of us would have invited you?" Scott asked hotly.

"Are you sure about that?" Derek asked his cruel smile directed Allison insinuating something else. Allison looked away in disgust. "Scott don't!" Allison cautioned as her boyfriend growled at the sneering Derek Hale.

_Growled? _Arianna and Sage thought simultaneously looking at each other, sharing a look of confusion and suspicion.

"He is not worth it!" Allison panicked.  
Derek laughed cruelly at her words, "I sure seemed worth it when you were with me." Scott saw red as he prepared to launch himself at Hale. "You see Scott you can't even control yourself. You need help."  
Scott bared his teeth he was going to wipe the floor with Derek Hale's pig-headed, arrogant, shit eating face so help–

"GODDAMNIT!"

Everybody's head swivelled to see a frustrated, doe eyed sophomore. Nadette looked up realising she had said it out loud. Finally taking in the new faces at the table and how everyone's eyes were trained on her. She looked around puzzled, and then looked down at the cupcake still half covered in paper.

"You know these stupid things say NON-STICK cupcake holders. But where is the damn non-stick, to this fart headed cupcake!" frustration marred the smooth planes of her oval face.

Jackson and Stiles bit their tongues; Lydia started coughing and Arianna straight up burst out laughing followed by Stiles and a series of dumb-struck looks around the table at Nadette.

"Give here," Boyd offered peeling the rest of the cupcake successfully. Nadette grumbled, "Thanks, Mr Tough guy but I could have done it if the stupid thing wasn't so defected, in the first place."

Nadette eyed the vanilla iced cupcake _"cretin,"_ she whispered then took a bite instantly regretting her harsh words to the poor, delicious, creamy delight.

The bell rang.

People got up from the table saying their goodbyes awkwardly and most giving Nadette genuine smiles. "Just my frikken luck," Nadette sighed trying to stuff the rest of the huge cupcake in her mouth. "Hey there kiddo," Nadette looked up at a tap on her shoulder.

Derek grinned at Nadette whose cheeks were filled up like a squirrel collecting for the winter. "Just wanted to say thanks," he wiped at a bit of icing on her bottom lip.

Nadette tried to chew but her mouth was too full to make a quick succession out of that so she just raised an eyebrow. He smiled, "For trying to get us to," he grappled to find the right word. "Socialise with other people. Most people at this school ignore us because of certain rumours so to speak."

She gave him a thumbs-up, and then opened her hand for a high five. He chuckled settling for ruffling her hair then set off to his next class. Isaac silently appeared muttering, "I won't pretend to be grateful like Derek over there but just know that I'm not doing this shit again."

Nadette looked up at Isaac who was giving her cold look something inside her drawing her towards his obvious menacing nature. Isaac walked away starling the people heading out the door by rudely shoving them out the way.

Nadette finished chewing the cupcake in her mouth and sadly threw the rest in the bin before entering her next class.

_What a waste of a good frikken cupcake._

* * *

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**xox**

**NixxBeats**


	5. Chapter 5 - You're Alright

**Chapter Five**

**You're Alright**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Teen Wolf characters, everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Nadette sat next to the wide eyed blonde from before. The bruise more prominent against the tan skin over her cheek bone. She had showed Sage and Nadette to their final period, homeroom.

The blond said her name was Arielle, like the red head from that movie The Little Mermaid, but everybody just calls her Elle. "So Elle any cute boys in Homeroom with us," Sage asked half way to their class.

Elle laughed, "You'll just have to wait and see."

They walked into class with the teacher Ms Briggs eyeing the two new girls brightly.  
"Well there you are!" she turned to the class, "Everybody settle down and sit please. Stilinski close your mouth you'll catch a fly." The class laughed.

"Class these are the two new students. I'm sure you've seen these two beautiful ladies in the halls already or maybe in some of your cases ogled them down the hall." The class chuckled, some even whistled.

"Now you will welcome these two because whether you like it or not this class is going to be your safe haven from now on. All things we do as a unit and all inter-class competitions we will dominate because you are all cream of the crop in a certain field meaning that there will be certain standards you as a class will have to keep to. As long as you do it as a class."

"Okay, now that I got the long spiel out of the way let me introduce to you our two new family members." Ms Briggs smiled then looked down at a sheet of paper.

"Now this here is Nadette Lily Blake everybody, she speaks Latin and is cultured in Italian." Nadette looked around smiling shyly while the teacher read from her student application form. "She comes from Rhode Island State."

"Well I hope you feel most welcomed, _piccolo._" The teacher spoke in Italian.  
"_Si parla italiano?"_ Nadette asked fluently.  
"_Oui, among other things." _Ms Briggs replied in French looking at Sage; who raised an eyebrow.  
_"I speak French too but not as fluently." _The teacher admitted bashfully.

"_At least being bilingual isn't completely lost to the word." _Sage retorted.

"Well I have most of the other bilingual students in my class so you guys should settle in fast," Ms Briggs made a sweeping motion towards the class and then proceeded to introducing Sage as Latin speaking and French cultured.

Nadette looked over the class again the teacher had said she was assigned to sit next to Elle who would show her the ropes, so Nadette stood in the front of the class content –while Sage tried to cajole Ms Briggs into letting her sit next to a cute French class man– trying to memorize every face and friendly smile and for the first time noticed a pair of steel blue eyes.

Isaac looked up at their entry into class, silent as always. He observed Nadette's fidgety movements that she spoke Italian, just like him.  
Nadette swallowed as she took him in again his curly brown hair, blue round eyes and square jaw that always seemed tense. She felt that slight pull from her chest to go over to him.

"You may take a seat, ladies." Ms Briggs said.

Nadette made her way to the empty seat next to Elle and felt that tugging in her chest again towards Lahey. Sitting in the desk in front of his didn't help either. Elle caught Nadette glancing at Isaac knowingly, "He is bad news," Elle whispered catching Nadette's attention. "Don't be fooled by his looks, he is seriously bad Nadette."

Nadette rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious?"

"No it's true once he beat a kid up so bad the poor guy had to stay in the hospital for three days and then all of a sudden Lahey pays him a visit and the guy up changes schools." Elle stated menacingly.

Nadette looked over at Isaac, thinking of that cold stare he always gave others and that humourless, mocking laugh, and felt instantly remorseful for the kid she didn't know.

"He doesn't go out with girls in school either," Elle whispered a strange expression coming over her face. "And every time that he has girls his age they always end up seriously hurt or worse and they never talk about it." Elle's blue eyes looked at Nadette earnestly. "You're an alright girl, I don't want to see you end up the same way."

Nadette nodded feeling slightly queasy from these new revelations. Elle continued in Italian, _"Besides he has some sick arrangements going on with older woman." _She spat out loudly, but nobody paid them any heed.

"_And girls that are around his age he treats like his personal toys, which come to his every beckon and call." _Nadette stared at Elle's sudden hostility. Elle sighed seeing Nadette's expression and explained, _"An old friend of mine 'dated' him briefly and she kind lost her head and ended up getting hurt pretty bad." _The emptiness with which Elle spoke saddened Nadette.

She surprised the blonde by hugging her fiercely, _"I'm sorry." _Elle looked at Nadette's big brown eyes and her chest tightened slightly at the other girl's obvious kind nature.

"_He may be a junior lacrosse player but in the end he is just a sophomore like us and you shouldn't be hurt by some cold-hearted snake Nadette. Or any cold hearted person for that matter. Not ever." _Nadette smiled at the blonde's words.

"_You shouldn't worry, I can handle myself just fine," _Nadette whispered her smile brightening. "Speaking of things I can't handle by myself; do you want to go shopping?"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sage put that thing down." Nadette hissed slapping away the small strips of lace, Sage called underwear.

Sage rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you scrooge! One more pair this one is in hot pink totally sexy." Sage promised.

"That's what you said about the other two pairs of underwear you made me buy. I am set for the rest of my life woman, enough is enough!" Nadette whispered menacingly as Arianna, Lydia and Elle laughed.

"Oh come on you can't have three pairs of sexy lace and silk underwear your entire life! That's a crime against women nature." Sage continued, "You got some really cute outfits in those bags of yours. Now don't you want to be sexy underneath too?"

Nadette glared, "NO."

Lydia gave Sage a knowing smile don't worry I have party coming up next month. I'm sure we can change this wannabe nun into a sexy siren by then." Sage laughed while Nadette huffed.

"I don't see why you're on my case, I got a few stupid skirts in these bags too," Nadette spoke.

Sage rolled her eyes again, "You spent more money on CD's and DVD's than you did on your clothes."

"You're exaggerating again and just because the clothes are brought aren't as expensive doesn't mean they're bad quality. Besides Elle hasn't gotten any lingerie for crying out loud." Nadette pointed at the blonde.

"True but the skirts you got are all flowing and nun-like dear Elle on the other hand brought killer tight dresses that you didn't completely hiding from the world your amazing Beyoncé like curves." Sage stated.

"And Elle's got you beat hands down with those Coco Chanel heels she's wearing." Lydia commented with a nod of her head.

Nadette rolled her eyes "I'm out of here you are all boring me with your mindless wondering and constant fetish of me buying lingerie."

"Goodbye, hot pink lingerie you will be remembered." Sage sniffed putting the matching bra and lace trimmed thong away.

Nadette dumped everybody's shopping bags in the trunk of Elle's car. She locked the car and decided to get something to eat in the meantime, knowing Sage and Arianna they would take a good thirty minutes longer."

"Hey Nadette," came a voice.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Stiles standing awkwardly beside her. "Hey Stiles I thought you were with Scott and Allison?"

"No that's just their way of saying 'we're gonna make out alone while we say we were with Stiles' but really their not."

Nadette chuckled, "Oh, I see."

"So what you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here shopping with Ari, Sage, Elle and Lydia." She explained.

"Shopping in the food court?"

Nadette smiled, "No they started talking about lingerie and I just had to get away from it all."

Stiles blushed, "So Sage… she's here too shopping? For lingerie? Here?"

Nadette gave him a look, "Yes the mall is generally where you go shopping."

"Of course." He replied his voice going slightly high as they stepped into Starbucks ordering a Latte for Nadette and a brownie for Stiles.

"Look Stiles, you're a really sweet guy," Nadette started.

Stiles groaned.

"What?" she asked

"Is this the part where you use euphemisms to tell me your friend is out of my league because I don't look like Justin Beiber?"

Nadette laughed, "Uhm, no quite the opposite actually."

He blinked, "Yes YouTube here I come!"

Nadette stared.

"But I always though I looked more like Bradley Cooper though, you smart and funny as well as deviously sexy." He hiked an eyebrow pulling a serious face and leaned on the table.

Nadette smiled, "America's Next Top Model everybody sitting right with me."

"_Wanna be on top?" _he sang.

The elderly couple sitting next to them gasped and got up to leave. The old lady stared at Stiles, "You should be ashamed young man!"

"Ow," he cried as she slapped with her purse then walked away timidly. "Oh, come on that's not what I meant." He said glumly while Nadette canned herself laughing.

"You see that's what I mean Stiles you're a good guy. Sage, well Sage can be a bit of a raging bitch some times." Nadette looked at him caringly.

He reached over and nudged Nadette's shoulder, "You're alright Blake,"

Nadette ruffled his hair, "You're not so bad yourself, Stilinski."

* * *

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME GOOD or BAD.**

**xox**

**NixxBeats**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dealings With the Devil

**Chapter Six**

**DEALINGS WITH THE DEVIL**

Arianna knew that morning waking up something was different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it; from the regular breakfast banter, to getting ready for school while Sage was still sound asleep. There seemed to be nothing striking her as odd. She walked downstairs and found Nadette packing her school books in with a yawn.

Nadette's eyes widened slightly as she set her eyes upon Arianna, she was all dolled up, an hour before they were set to leave… "We only finished breakfast twenty minutes ago, how did you dress so fast?" Nadette asked raising a sceptical brow.

Arianna smiled stating, "I can dress fast when I want to Dette." Nadette gave Arianna a strange look, three guesses as to who could make a girl that exited for school… Nadette smiled and continued packing her books.

"So do you really think Scott could be a wolf?" Nadette asked.

Arianna sighed thinking about their conversation last night when Arianna and Sage filled Nadette in about what happened at lunch, "I don't know Dette, but it is full moon tomorrow night; he was quick tempered, he bared his teeth and he growled. Honestly how many humans do you know that can growl?"

Nadette spoke softly into the ensuing silence raising a suspicion they had all thought, "Do you think there are other wolves around? Wolves like our last pack."

"I'm not sure and we can't be sure. But I think not using our powers is a good idea even if we can't identify other wolves they can't identify us either at least." The hairs on Arianna's arms stood up, "But if _he_ decides to come after us we should be prepared."

Nadette touched Arianna's arm tentatively, "It will alright, we'll be alright Ace. Especially with you around," Nadette hugged Arianna fiercely. "You always make things better."

**XXXXXXXX**

They dumped their school books on the kitchen counter, the day went by uneventful. Erica, Derek and the other two boys were not at school that day. Arianna took a chance to bake more muffins since Nadette devoured the last three at lunch today.

"Why the long face Ace?" Sage asked coming into the kitchen and sitting cross-legged on top of the kitchen counters. Arianna looked up from her baking paraphernalia. "Nothing." She replied.

"Oh, I know your disappointed your woodland lover Derek wasn't at school," Sage taunted and got a ladle to the chest.  
"Ouch, sorry Ms Touchy."  
Arianna gave Sage a pointed look to get out the kitchen.

"Fine, I can take a hint; just watch yourself when it comes to those guys. I think something maybe a little off about them."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Uncle Blake parked a few blocks down from school at the girls' constant suggestion, "So do I need to pick you guys up or something?" the middle aged man asked.

"Nope, its Friday I'm going to a friend's place," Sage sang from the backseat. Arianna rolled her eyes knowing exactly that the supposed friend was some guy Sage was going to sleep with, like she'd been doing the past two days.

"I'm going for a job interview at this cute little ornament store so I'll just take the bus to the mall." Nadette beamed.

Uncle Blake set his brown eyes on Arianna, "And you Ari, how you getting back?"  
Arianna smiled slightly, "I'll make it back home in time old man."  
Uncle Blake rolled his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Arianna laughing watched Erica tease their Home Ec. Partner, the boy turned beet red as she brushed her chest against his arm reaching for the bacon beside him.

Erica licked her lips, "Want a taste?" the poor boy's eyes were glued to Erica's lips while she pointed to their poorly made eggs.  
"W-w-what?" his chapped lips stammered.

"The eggs," Erica spoke sharply bringing the boy's spectacle rimmed eyes to their batch of scrambled eggs. He looked uncertainly upon the burned, yellow mess, "Uhm…" he spoke with a feeling of trepidation.

Erica shoved a fork full of their eggs in his mouth.

Erica raised her eyebrows as with every passing second the guy went paler and paler, his forehead dotted with perspiration and his pupils dilated. Arianna watched worried at his now ghost white face, "Hey are you okay there?"

He abruptly stood up, unable to hold it any longer. He jerkily made his way to the sink just as his stomach heaved and threw up violently. Arianna pat Erica's shoulder seeing a frown come upon the blonde's face. "You will never be a Master Chef my friend."

Erica pouted, "He is just a sissy. I'm a great cook."

"Yes maybe when it comes to microwave popcorn, just stay away from the pot next time," Arianna retorted cracking a smile as Erica slapped Arianna's hand off her shoulder.  
"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, is Lahey a sophomore? I'm just asking because I saw him earlier in my AP History class."

Erica nodded, "Yeah, he got expelled from his last school so they set him a year back. But he is 17 since you seem so interested in the boy."  
"I am not you bum fluff! I was just asking." Arianna exclaimed.

The bell rang.

"Let's go to lunch, I need food." Arianna sighed getting up.  
Erica wiggled her eyebrows, "Yes eat more, Isaac likes curves."  
Arianna swat Erica's as they entered the cafeteria line together.

Nadette sat down at the lunch table they had previously occupied the last two days, nobody had arrived yet. She took out one of Arianna's baked goods, she frowned as she saw the muffin had a paper wrap around it, "Dammit, Arianna you cretin." She mumbled managing to get two thirds of the paper off before she gave up.

Nadette set the thing down deciding it's better to stare it down.

"Staring at it won't take the calories away." Jackson said to the staring Nadette approaching with a few of his lacrosse jocks. They laughed at his comment.

Nadette looked up moving her dark hair over her shoulder to give Jackson the evil eye. The jocks watched Nadette's full lips, grimace at Jackson, with a hungry leer. "Ha, ha, ha so funny," she remarked half-heartedly. Staring glumly back at the muffin.

Jackson sighed, groaning inwardly, taking the cupcake from her as she protested he rolled his sky blue eyes, "Where do you even get so many of these things."  
Nadette glared, "You've only seen me with five in the past two days don't act like I'm an addict." She shrugged, "Besides Arianna likes to bake and I like eating."

Jackson gave her a small smile, "Here, now it'll taste a little better because I touched it." He set it down in front of her watching the way she smiled ecstatically.  
"Thanks," she said and surprised both her and Jackson by giving him a peck on the cheek.

They heard a few cat calls.

Nadette looked up and realised the jocks had not left just been forgot. Nadette rolled her eyes at their childishness but introduced herself and smiled equally bright to each new person.

**XXXXXXXX**

Elle laughed pointing out again how the lacrosse boys were all pining for a chance to talk to Nadette. Nadette rolled her eyes completely oblivious to the stares she was getting at lunch, Elle kept laughing at Nadette's naivety.

Elle shook her friend's arm, "Look your even wearing one of their lacrosse jerseys'!" Nadette looked down at the red and grey baseball themed jacket, tugging at the sleeves. "Okay, whose is it. Was it that short red headed cutie or the tall dark haired Hispanic or wait was it that black hair guy with the really pretty grey eyes?"

Nadette spoke, "Neither,"  
Elle's eyes widened bringing her face closer, "Neither! Then who's?"

Isaac heard the girls' whispering his agitation and anger growing with every squeak coming out of Elle's mouth. With his head resting on top of his desk he tried to quell his anger.

"JACKSON!" Elle squeaked "Jackson! It's Jackson Whittemore's."  
Nadette tried to shush the blonde but she had already reached the heavens and experienced bliss. "Elle calm down."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want me to be excited for possibly the cutest couple that could grace the halls of Beacon Hills High."  
Nadette rolled her eyes, "Okay now you are getting too excited."

Elle smiled, "Maybe, but that's beside the point! You know now what could happen we could totally double date. You know I'd probably need a boyfriend before that though," she chewed her lip.

"Yeah, maybe I think that's how double dates usually work my love." Nadette commented, "But it's not like you would have any trouble with that. Being all blonde and beautiful and all."  
Elle looked down a look of sadness gracing her usually bubbly features.

Nadette shook Elle's shoulder, "Hey you don't look so down Ms Pretty Thing boys are desperate for your attention you just don't know it." Elle laughed.

"Yeah but there's only this one guy I've been crushing on and I think I might have a chance." Elle said with a small smile.  
"There you go now all you have to do is tell him how you feel,"  
"He already knows, he just has to get rid of a few loose ends before he can be with me forever."

Nadette stated, "Slow down there Juliet. Forever is a long time."  
Elle grinned shrugging, "I know."  
Nadette stood up, "Okay… I'm going to ask Ms Briggs about this Math thing, I'll be right back."  
"Okie Dokie."

Nadette got up walking to Ms Briggs, the teacher smiled, "Well look at you. What can I help you with?"

Nadette showed Ms Briggs the quadratic equations worksheet she had received. "I'm sorry _piccolo _but I couldn't be at any more of a disadvantage when it comes to numbers mixing with letters."

"Well is the AP Math teacher anywhere so I can ask him?"  
Ms Briggs shook her head, "We don't have a fixed AP teacher for that subject, and we get government officials to come in every two weeks. From what I understand the teacher was here on Wednesday when you came and will only be back two weeks from now."

Nadette sighed and asked, "Well is there anyone in this class that could teach it to me?"  
"Yes actually there was one other student in the school that accepted AP Math, let me just see here." She said rifling through her desk.

"Only one other person taking it?" Nadette questioned.  
Ms Briggs nodded her head still down, "At the level you're being taught."  
"Oh," Nadette frowned.

"Ah, here you go it is you and Isaac Lahey taking it in the tenth grade." Ms Briggs smiled. "You're free to ask him any time in my class, but Homeroom is only a register count of 15 minutes then you're free to go home, therefore I advise Mr Lahey and you communicate some extra lessons so that you are caught up in all your subjects _piccolo._"

Nadette smiled with a sense of dread looming over her. As she walked back to her desk she looked over at Isaac's desk to find him with his head propped on his arms sleeping. _**Just my dang luck!**_ She thought heatedly.

Elle looked up, "What's with the forlorn look there pretty?"  
Nadette sighed whispering softly, "She couldn't help me, only one person in the entire sophomore student body can help me. That person also happens to be asleep."  
Elle's mouth popped opened, "Lahey!" she hissed.

Nadette nodded, plucking up as much steely resolve as she could muster, she stood up once more with her AP textbook.  
"Where are you going? You can't be serious!" Elle whispered menacingly at Nadette who had already walked over to Isaac, book in hand.

Nadette thumped her thick textbook down next to Isaac's sleeping form. She hesitantly shook his arm feeling the muscles coil under her touch, "Isaac." She pronounced quietly some off her resolve slipping.

Isaac's head snapped up from between his arms and he turned to face the brown eyed sixteen year old. "Isaac I need help," she declared taking the empty seat beside him.  
"Yes you do can't you see I'm trying to sleep." He snapped his voice as volatile as a viper's venom making Nadette squirm under his glare.

"I need you to tutor me in AP Math, just until I find my feet." She pleaded, "Then I'll be outta your hair."  
Isaac sat up turning his body towards hers, "Didn't your mom teach you not to make a nuisance of yourself."  
Nadette's steely resolve slammed back into place as she uttered, "No my mom was killed when I was little. Now will you help me?"

Isaac blinked.

"What's in it for me?" he whispered gazing at her full lips.  
Nadette's brow furrowed, "Why should there be anything in it for you?"  
Isaac gave her a cold smile, "That's how these kinds of transactions work."  
Nadette rolled her eyes, "Why?"  
"Because it's how I work Little Lily."

Nadette's chest tightened slightly a strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach making her say the next words softly, "That's not my name."  
Isaac sneered, "I know."  
"Fine, what do you want?"

"Be my personal toy for three days," he smiled darkly.

"Define the term toy?"  
"Well you do whatever I ask you to and I get to play with you."  
Nadette glared, _**you son of a bitch. **_"Only if I agree to it though."  
"No," he replied sternly.  
"Fine some things as in if you can touch me or not." Nadette allowed.

He laughed, "If I get to pick your three days of service to me."  
She hesitated  
"No hesitations otherwise I don't help you," he said smoothly.  
"Fine!" She snapped as he gave her a slight rueful smile. Isaac caught a strand of her long ebony hair between his fingers touching the side of her caramel coloured skin.

"I can't wait to play with you," he whispered darkly as the bell rang.

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW and TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME.**

**xox**

**NixxBeats**


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprise Surprise

**Chapter Seven**

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE**

Arianna watched Sage curiously from the top of the school stairs. _**Sage don't do anything stupid, **_Arianna thought unbeknownst to Sage who was making her way to the field. Sage switched some part of her off every time she saw another fuck.

She didn't feel; didn't cry if they were too rough, didn't scream when they hit her or even frustrated. Sage just wanted a simple fuck with no strings attached.

He watched Sage sway her hips hypnotically with a cold expression, "I thought you wouldn't show up." She smirked.  
He showed nothing just a blank stare, "I always keep my promises."

"Fine then let's go to your place then," Sage started walking.  
"We aren't going anywhere, no one's ever been to my place and that's not going to change now."  
Sage blinked, "Then where–"  
he pushed her against the tree, stripping Sage of the underwear she wore underwear under her short skirt. His blue eyes flashing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elle watched while he slammed into Sage, with every kiss he laid upon Sage's bare breast Elle felt completely nauseated. Elle walked away distraught and angered. Nadette smiled at her arrival as she let Elle through the bus door first, Nadette rambled on excitedly about the ornament shop with all its cut trinkets.

Elle laughed and nodded going through the motions as disgust filled her every pore. Elle thought back to seeing Sage nearly gagged, she looked over at Nadette, _**that disgusting bitch shouldn't be friends with you.**_ Nadette's seeming purity shined around her like a halo, _**don't worry I'll protect you from all those sick people.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Arianna laughed joking around with the sensual blonde Erica.  
"So what car we going in?" Arianna asked. Erica had kindly offered her a lift, but knowing Erica there was always a catch. Erica pointed towards a glossy, black sports car.

Arianna's mouth dropped, "Wow. I'm no Nadette car fanatic but I can appreciate a beautiful car when I see one."  
"Thank you, it's mine." Derek professed from behind the two girls.  
Arianna's stomach fluttered and she shot an accusatory look at Erica.

"I guess you're the lost soul Erica is taking under her wing." He stated sliding into the dark beauty. Arianna huffed, "I am in no way lost!" Derek's deep rumbling chuckle filled the confines of the car as it purred to life.

"Derek I'm going to need to go to my mom's place and get my clothes then I'll meet you at your place," Erica murmured sensuously.  
Arianna watched with apprehension as Erica's red manicured hand scrapped across his thigh dancing along his crotch. Arianna abruptly considered keeping her eyes on her hands that were smoothing down her straight denim skirt.

Derek removed Erica's hand with a harsh gaze before he turned his eyes back to the road. Erica just smirked looking at Arianna's bowed head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I just need to get a few things and then I'll drop you off," Derek called behind him. "Stay there!" Arianna rolled her eyes, watching him retreat down stone steps.

"What could you possibly need in an abandoned Subway station?" Arianna asked puzzled as she appeared right after Derek whose eyes widened. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the car!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, besides whatever the hell you are doing down here will go a lot faster if I helped wouldn't it?"  
"I told you to stay up there." Derek glared with frustration.  
"Wow, you're so bossy out of school what happened to the jock stereotype you were playing up?"

"Why the twenty questions?" Derek breathed.

"I have a right to ask, I mean who's to say you're not some sexual harasser taking me down to your lair?" Arianna questioned looking around the graffiti filled walls raising a slim brow.

Derek rolled his hazel eyes.

Arianna watched him walk into the train and come out with a trunk dumping it unceremoniously at her feet. He stood in front of her, "I am not going to dignify that ridiculous question with an answer."  
Arianna laughed lightly, "Why so testy Bad Wolf?"

He glared and shot back, "I wouldn't have to be so 'testy' if you hadn't disobeyed my order."  
"Yeah cute story," Arianna replied, "Now let's get the rest of this stuff out so I can get home."

Derek stared as Arianna strolled into the old train, "Uhm…" Arianna stood shell shocked as her eyes took in the spike studded neck brace, silver chains, chokers and metal ball gags.

Derek walked past the still Arianna, grabbed the choker and walked right out again. "Holy crap this is some Christian Grey shit up in here." She whispered, "Well my day just got slightly more interesting." She picked up the silver chains tensely and walked back to an impatience Derek.

"Well let's get these things inside the car," he ordered not looking at her directly. Arianna shifted from foot to foot muttering an okay.

They moved the restraints in a growing awkward silence; Derek finally closed the trunk when they were done. "Is that all of it?" he asked. Arianna nodded.

They hopped into the car with Arianna bringing her school bag to the front passenger seat. She remained quiet as she gazed out the window watching the mid-afternoon sun. Derek drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Arianna glared at the hazel eyed jock, "Will you quit that already!"  
"What? Why?" Derek asked feigning innocence, "I haven't done anything wrong." He continued drumming his fingers.

"Cut the crap Hale, you're irritating the hell out of me!" Arianna spat while Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! Don't get so frustrated over any little thing."

Arianna stared at him, "I don't get frustrated over everything I get frustrated at you because you irk me!" he laughed looking at the exasperated beauty.  
"Irk? I irk you?"  
Arianna turned to stare angrily out the window while Derek chuckled.

"You don't have to explain your sexual exploits to me anyway; it's none of my business."  
Derek's chuckling stopped abruptly.  
"My sexual what?"

Arianna rolled her eyes, "Wow, you are deaf today. I said whatever unusual stuff you want to do with Erica is none of my business if chokers and chains are your fore play then–"  
"Okay, just stop there is absolutely nothing going on with Erica and I!" Derek looked towards Arianna who had already turned her head.

Silence followed.

Arianna watched as the city grew more distant and more trees gathered round their Victorian like estates. The only words that were spoken by Arianna were when they had to turn or go straight ahead.

"Here," she said softly. Derek eased the car up to the base of the gravel path leading to Uncle Blake's cottage. Sage emerged from across the house in the wooded area and went inside.

Arianna turned around to see Derek looking out the window at Sage, "You guys shouldn't go gallivanting about in the woods as much as you do."  
"Who are you? You barely know us; we're tougher than we look."

Derek snorted loudly trying to image the golden green eyed girl in his car as a fighter.

"Don't let looks fool you Wolf,"  
Derek blinked.  
"I should get going Big Bad Wolf; I heard there's a full moon tonight." Arianna announced lightly but she noticed Derek stiffen.

"All the more reason not to go into the woods." Derek stated ruggedly.  
"What scared I might go kissing some other guy in the woods?"  
Derek's jaw clenched, "You'll only be thinking of me so there's no worry."

"Don't kid yourself," Arianna said trying to brush him off her stomach did flips as her eyes strayed to his lips.  
Derek smirked, "What wolf got your tongue Red?"  
Derek's smirk waned as the air around them intensified; his eyes looked into Arianna's slightly widened ones apprehensively. "Do you feel that?" they both whispered.

Arianna's lips parted as her breathing laboured, Derek swallowed moving his left hand down her face, shoulder past her arm to rest on her hip. His breathing quickened as he moved closer towards her Arianna's hands intertwined into his hair. Every nerve in their bodies crackled with each touch, their breathing coming harder, his arm straining for control instead of just roughly pulling her soft body on top of him.

The scent of earthy Jasmine hit him from all directions, "No…" Arianna whispered.

Derek misunderstood pulling Arianna closer towards him, "Yes." He breathed softly against her cheek. Arianna closer her eyes savouring every detail of Derek being this close to her and her every pore screaming to be closer to him. Arianna swallowed as a loud knock sounded from her side of the window.

"…Nadette." She assumed correctly.  
Derek's head snapped up as Arianna pulled away from him.

"Hello?" big brown eyes peered through the window. Nadette knocked again unable to see through the tinted windows of the black Ferrari, "Amazing car though." Nadette whispered as the door swung out nearly whacking her I the face.

"Whoa! Ease up on the violence there Ari," Nadette complained. Arianna stepped out the car muttering a half-hearted apology.  
"You don't sound very sorry," she whispered grumpily staring at the retreating figure. Nadette looked into the car, saw Derek and her stomach sank half way to hell.

"Please tell me I didn't interrupt some monumental moment in your relationship?" Nadette hoped desperately. But by the grimace on Derek's face she had, majorly.  
Derek purred the car to life, "It was nothing to worry about kiddo, see you Monday." He claimed Nadette closed the door dejectedly and watched the beautiful car drive away.

Nadette threw herself on to the couch once she got inside, "I just ruined someone's little sappy Kodak moment," she sighed.  
"What you ruin little Dragon?" Sage asked quizzically, swaying slightly on her feet before she sat next to Nadette.

"I think I ruined Ari and Derek's moment of passion." Nadette said before burying her face into the couch cushion.  
"Those two should just get a room and not try do their business where people can interrupt them," Sage propped her feet on the coffee table sighing contently. "Besides they are so deep in denial. Doesn't matter if you lead the dang horse to a penis, she just won't suck it." Sage giggled and gave Nadette a goofy grin.

Nadette gave Sage a look, Sage just shrugged raising a whiskey glass Nadette hadn't noticed to her lips, "I may have had a little too much to drink little Dragon." She said laying her head atop Nadette's shoulder.

Nadette gave a small smile and said, "I can tell." Just as Sage burped bourbon smelling breath into her face. Nadette wrinkled her nose and sighed, "How lovely…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Arianna reached out touching Nadette and Sage's shoulder, "Full moon's guys, time for training."  
Sage groaned, her heavy lidded eyes begging to stay close. Nadette opened her eyes taking in Arianna's shorts and Rhode Island State hoodie, "Oh, hell no this chick be cray-cray!" she groaned.

The two got up stiffly but none the less changed clothes. Sage threw on a hoodie pairing it with some shorts as Nadette shimmied into her favourite draw string sweat pants and a tank-top.

"Okay," Arianna started as they regrouped by the front door. "We scout the town woods and boundaries for any wolves that might be lurching. Though letting down our metaphysical shields and searching for other wolves, is safer for the future, we might also run the risk of being sensed so please be careful, got it?"

Nadette saluted while Sage nodded saying, "See you guys in two hours."

They split direction changing form as they did; their face structure contorted and smoothed out over a snarling mouth with elongated canines and razor sharp teeth. Their ears lengthened as they grew claws and their body muscles stretched becoming lean but lethal.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nadette's fist collided with Sage's shoulder as she tried to dodge the blow. Sage tumbled away from Nadette coming nose to nose with Arianna. Sage gripped Arianna's thick hair and yanked it connecting her elbow with the Hispanic's abdomen.

"Frikken bitch!" Arianna grunted getting up with one arm strapped against her belly. Arianna kicked out swiftly sweeping Sage's legs from under her; she landed with a heavy thud on the ground as air whooshed out of her lungs.

Nadette sprang up from behind grabbing Arianna's throat as she touched the heel of her sneaker onto Sage's throat, "Both of you are dead." She smiled victoriously feeling only a bit of breath.

Sage pushed Nadette's sneaker away, "Okay you rip Arianna's throat out and then severe her head but how the hell did I die in your little plan."  
Nadette offered Sage a hand up, "Well, I crush your throat causing you further disorientation from your already winded body, then use Ari's blade to decapitate you."

Sage stretched out her neck and spat, "Agh, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that,"  
Nadette rolled her eyes dusting off the pieces of grass on Sage's back, "I notice practically everything. It's kind of hard not to with my shields down."

Nadette swiped at the blood trickling down into her eye, Sage went over and used the sleeve of her hoodie at the, already healing, cut on Nadette's eyebrow. Arianna came up rubbing the back of her head.

"You know Sage, you and metaphysically pushing people into trees is not cool, now pushing them face first is even worse." Nadette spoke.  
Sage chuckled, "Fine, I won't help you, you ungrateful little scrooge."  
Sage straightened Arianna's hoodie smiling kindly.

"Okay, we should go now. I think that's enough training for one night." Sage said patting her dried blood off her now smooth legs.

"Three damn hours of training still takes it out of me, but this is just ridiculous this frikken forest is attacking me!" Nadette grumbled to herself as she stumbled over yet another root.

Arianna turned to look at the two girls trudging through the woods behind her, "No, it's more the strain of using our powers our brains are telling our bodies that strain has taken place so it weakens us physically and metaphysically." She addressed Nadette at the back.

"Well thank you professor," Sage grunted sarcastically.

Sage's foot banged on something hard, she glared down at it. She stared hard down at the piece of broken metal, "Ari, Dette come take a look at this I wanna make sure I'm not seeing shit." Nadette walked and nearly fell forward as something snagged her tank top.

Arianna stood next to Sage that lifted the contraption up slowly. "Okay, Sage what the hell is this?" Arianna asked touching the cool metal her hand coming away with blood.

"Guys," Nadette called.

Sage looked at the thing and recognition sparked within her followed by a terrifying creeping of fear seeping through her veins, "It can't be." She whispered. Arianna looked at Sage's face then continued staring at its dark metal round bent shape and dented spikes. Arianna turned the thing between her fingers, "Wait a minute, I've seen this thing before,"

"Guys?" Nadette whispered.

"What do you mean in the Pit? You've never been in there before, or did you see it in one of your sightings?"  
Arianna's eyes widened, "No! No, I saw it earlier it was this choker thing that Derek had. You mean that _**he**_ had one of these things in the Pit?"

Nadette struggled.

Sage nodded dropping the blood splattered choker on the floor, "He used this to restrain the newly turned until he got them to behave and obey his orders, and usually most did. But there were some who didn't and he killed them for it, for having the sense to not let that thing control them." Sage continued softly, "It looks painful Ari, turned wolves go through a lot of pain, not like us, it was terrible hearing all those screams." She let out a breathy laugh, "Kind of makes you glad you were born into it, you know, appreciate the painlessness we're honoured with being born a wolf."

Nadette's head hit the tree and her world spun, "Sag–" she grunted.

"Put her down, Isaac!" A deep voice called through the cover of darkness and tree foliage surrounding the, howls erupted around Sage and Arianna. Arianna scanned the swallowing dark as pounding feet trampled through the underbrush. Sage blinked.

"Isaac! Where is Isaac?" a female voice rung out in the stillness of the forest. No crickets, beetles or bugs uttered a sound it was eerie and desolate.

"Who is that?" Arianna called as three silhouettes stepped out and the moon peeked through the trees illuminating the strange scene before them. "What the… Derek?" Arianna whispered.

Derek, Boyd and Erica advanced, their half-turned faces transforming back to human features. Derek this time was paying no heed to Arianna he was glaring in fury at the half-transformed Isaac. Isaac had disobeyed a specific order from his alpha, Derek. He had split from the pack following a scent that had led him to one person, Nadette.

Isaac stuck his snout to Nadette's hair sniffing the intoxicating scent of lilies the scent dying out as her voice rang grew softer and softer through his head, _**let go…**_

"Isaac, put her the fuck down!" Derek raged as he saw Nadette's head begin to slump forward. Arianna and Sage turned to see Isaac holding a half conscience Nadette by the throat and her toes barely scraping the ground. His hand tightened baring his teeth at everyone else; he looked back at Nadette with glowing amber eyes.

"Isaac you dare hurt Nadette I will personally rip your fucking head off!" Sage screamed.

Isaac looked back at his arm clutching at the thing that emanated the lily smell; it reminded him of something, someone…  
He tightened his grip and the female choked further no air entering her lungs now. The smell of lilies was almost gone now, he breathed in deeply, and yes it had almost faded.

He looked up seeing Nadette's pleading eyes and the barest hint of a whisper, "Let go…" she managed to choke out as her eyes closed briefly.

Isaac opened his hand and she slipped through sagging to the floor gasping on her knees.

Isaac backed away claws retracting, his face contorting back to normal he watched with steady blue eyes and a clenched jaw as Sage barrelled towards him hurling abuse, "I swear to God if you even talked to her without her consent Lahey, let alone touch her I will hunt you down and murder you," Sage seethed.

Isaac growled his body itching to rip Sage's head off. Boyd stepped in front of Isaac, "Calm down, Isaac." Boys soothed as Nadette croaked, "SAGE STOP!"

Arianna stared harshly at Derek walking towards them with Erica by his side, "Care to tell us what the fuck is going on?" she asked.  
Derek clenched his jaw as Erica shot a worried glance towards Isaac.

"Well, isn't obvious. We're werewolves." A person said stepping out of the shadows revealing his broad shoulders, thick brown hair and glowing amber eyes. Arianna whispered, "I knew it."

"Scott?" Nadette coughed out.

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW and TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME.**

**xox**

**NixxBeats**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Triscallet

**Chapter Eight  
****THE TRISCALLET**

"I think we all need to cool down, my place isn't that far from here." Derek spoke up in the ensuing silence.

Sage snorted, "How do we know you aren't some sexual harasser wanting to take us to your lair?" Arianna looked at Sage sharing a smirk, "I know right! It's like they've never heard the saying 'don't talk to strangers' Lord knows how many times we've said it to Nadette."

Nadette glared at the two as the small creatures of the night crawled out their hiding places and began to make a noise.

Derek stared, "What is it with you guys? Do I have sexual harasser written on me somewhere? Because please do tell." Nadette rolled her eyes while Sage and Arianna burst out laughing, "No, it's just those two being… well those two." She answered.

Derek let out a huff giving Nadette a questioning look, "Do you think you could make it to my house, it's only half a mile away."  
The younger girl smiled at him, "I'm not a dandelion Derek, I'm pretty certain I can use my legs very well after sixteen years of having them."

Boyd put a hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile, "We can't stay long though I have to get my sleep for tomorrow–I have to anyway I'm not sure about those two," Nadette continued her voice regaining its strength. Arianna raised an eyebrow in Nadette's direction.

"Where are you going?"

Nadette rolled her eyes, "Remember Boyd, Sage, you and me all got invited to some tailgating party at the Cliff." Erica looked up completely stunned to the suddenly shy, African American looking at the ground.

"Boyd got invited?" She asked a bit incredulously.  
Nadette nodded, "Yeah after you and Arianna left early today at lunch. The jocks invited most of us to come; Boydie over here was so talkative about it I could barely get him to shut up. Gave me a major migraine," Nadette smiled up at the hulking jock that just shot her a look.

"I told you not to call me that,"  
Nadette batted her eyelashes, "What am I not allowed to call you what my little Boydie?"  
Boyd smiled and struck out quickly to ruffle the much shorter girl's hair, "Hey! You promised you'd quit that!" she disputed about as aggressively as a ruffled kitten.

The tall, handsome jock laughed as Derek said, "Shall we go?"

Nadette launched herself nimbly onto Boyd's back as he looked away, "Onward little Boydie!" she exclaimed from his back, Boyd grunted. "This is your punishment; you shall carry all 115 pounds of me to the house."  
Boyd rolled his eyes, "You are ridiculous you know that."  
Nadette smiled next to his cheek, "Isn't that why you love me?"  
"Yeah, yeah."

They all walked along side by side their feet barely making noise as Nadette mummed, _"We're off to see the Wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz…"_

"Shut up!" Sage grumbled after ten minutes of Nadette mumbling lyrics she didn't know from Boyd's back, Nadette just smiled and started anew with _Eminem: Space Bound_

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
and I'm aiming right at you…  
right at you…  
two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June  
and I'm aiming right at you…  
right at you,  
right at you. _

"I'll aim a rock right at you!" Arianna threatened, her breath coming out in small puffs as the day's activities finally took a toll on her body. Nadette felt the deep rumble on Boyd's body as he chuckled along with Derek, Erica and a smirking Isaac.

Nadette stuck her tongue out at Arianna.

Several minutes later Nadette started again:

_No longer me that you want;  
but I loved you so much it hurts  
never mistreated you once  
I poured my heart out to you, let down my guard  
Swear to God_

"Oh God I need a Xanax," Sage whispered puffing out in frustration. Nadette's voice faded slowly as the Hale household loomed over them. She took in the peeling white paint and the charred floor boards, the broken shutters and foreboding manner of the double story dwelling. Her heart tightened.

Scott stood off to the side whispering angrily at Derek as the others surveyed the residence, "This sure is interesting." Arianna stated walking over to Boyd and a dismounted Nadette. Sage watched her bangs being lifted by the slight breeze as Scott and Derek fought.

Boyd sighed and walked over to the two as they began to speak again in hushed tones. "What do you think that's about?" Sage whispered to Arianna who just shrugged.  
"Probably Scott not wanting to be a part of Derek's Pack or associating himself with anything that has to do with Derek specifically."

"I'll help you but this changes nothing Hale." Scott hissed and stormed into the house.

Boyd and Erica followed silently with a hesitant Arianna and Sage. Nadette looked behind them at the rustling trees and whispering wind, Derek stood off to the side looking into the dense canopy of trees surrounding the small clearing where his house lay nestled right in the middle. Nadette rubbed her bare arms as she felt chilled to the bone; the wind blew and carried the scent of burnt wood with it. Her chest tightened as she remembered the screams of a long forgotten woman, _"My_ _baby!"_ Nadette's breath caught in her throat as she pushed the memory away and turned around nearly walking right into Isaac Lahey.

She looked up into his steel blue eyes and shuddered at the intensity he seemed to hold in those smouldering, sapphire orbs. "Here," He said in a clipped tone.

Nadette held her breath as he put his black, knit sweater on her shoulders, his hands felt warm and secure where they rest on her waist as he wrapped it around her body. He hesitated a second before he pulled her closer to him, his body giving of the warmth she needed. "There." He whispered his breath blowing warm against her cold cheeks.

Her heart rate picked up as he lifted his hand to tuck away stray strand of hair behind Nadette's ear. Isaac opened his mouth but abruptly closed it again and walked away his face clouded leaving Nadette feeling bereft with only the wind left touching her body.

Derek cleared his throat and Nadette looked in his direction. "You should really be careful when it comes to Isaac Nadette; he isn't exactly the friendliest guy around."  
Nadette sighed and slipped her arms through the jersey's sleeves, "I wish people would stop telling me that. I can take care of myself." She said a touch despondently.

She walked up to the porch and suddenly turned to face Derek with a wide smile on her face, "You got any coffee?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So let me see if I've got this straight you guys have powers?" Scott asked for the fourth time since they'd settled down into Derek's living room. The room was light by a bulb hidden in a half broken chandelier, the house had peeling paint and scorch marks everywhere but Derek had furnished the place with comfy sofas and Persian carpets that were soft on bare toes. A mahogany coffee table lay in the middle of the room and they all sat around it in a dispersed manner.

A fire place warmed the moderately sized room as they talked.

Nadette took a sip of the steaming mug of coffee between her hands, "Yip, pretty much." She answered.

"Okay, okay so you're telepathic, which means you basically fuck with peoples' mind." –Erica relayed pointing to Nadette– "Ari is a vision seeker, which means you can basically fuck with peoples' futures and Stale over there is psychokinetic, but she already fucks everything with a beating heart so she can just move things with her mind?"

The scent of rose filled the room as Erica pitched forward, the rug she was standing on being pulled from beneath her feet.

"The name is Sage skank." She said a trace of lilies filled the air quickly followed by Nadette's voice in her head. _**Quit it Sinclair! You are the one who doesn't want them to find out we're wolves so stop the wolf temper, **_Nadette held with a reprimanding scowl. Sage scoffed rolling her eyes and reluctantly nodded in contrite agreement.

Erica growled furiously getting up to launch herself at the green blue eyed French girl but Boyd jumped up blocking Erica of her view of Sage, who rolled her head onto the back of the couch and sighed.

Arianna spoke up calmly as Erica was moved away from the sight of Sage and placed beside Derek where she calm down considerably, "Yes but we all come from different places; Nadette's family moved to America from Italy a long time ago, Sage is from France and I'm originally from Argentina."

"Then how did you guys get here to Beacon Hills?" Scott questioned.

"Arianna and Nadette were forcibly taken from their families by a man named Viktor de La Santos; I was adopted from a foster home in Amsterdam." Sage said quietly. Nadette looked down at her mug of almost finished coffee and Arianna stared straight ahead not looking anyone in the eye.

Boyd wrinkled his nose; "Does it always smell like this when you guys use your powers?" he asked trying to change the subject with some measure of subtlety.

"It's our individual scent that you smell," Arianna explained. "When we use our powers it's that natural scent that warns you we're using them, although we can make it go away our powers are a bit too strong without the scent it's almost like a small sedative to the system."  
"So how do we know whose is who?"

Arianna gave him a smile, "Nadette's natural scent is the smell of lilies, mine is jasmine and Sage is rose."

"How did you guys get to Beacon Hills and how do you know about werewolves?" Derek asked the fire crackling softly as more wood was eaten up in the consuming flames.

"There is this wolf pack back in Rhode Island run by Viktor, he is their alpha. He wanted to make each of us his own personal troupe of supernatural oddities," Arianna answered.

Nadette gave a disgusted snort, "His main and only goal is to better himself and his position of power among other pack leaders, but Viktor is twisted thing is if you don't listen to Viktor you're dead, when you do listen to him –the things he makes you do turn you into a monster."

"We ran away before he could do any worse to us." Sage said steely cutting Nadette off.  
"What do you mean?" Scott inquired as he looked at the angered expression on Sage's face.  
"You can't stay under the reign of one of the awakened Triscallet Originals and not become a suicidal maniac, an axe wielding super wolf or a Disturbed."

"What are Disturbed and Triscallet Originals?" Boyd probed.  
Nadette gave him a small smile transforming her face beyond her years, Arianna looked over at the rigid Derek, puzzled.  
"Why haven't you informed your pack better wolf?" Derek said nothing his jaw clenching.

"Inform us on what a few urban legends? Anyone can pretend or fake being a werewolf original." Isaac sneered.

"There is nothing fake about spending your whole life with a sadistic, evil creature that preys on the weak!" Sage snapped and silence filled the room.

Nadette felt dampness on her cheek as she started hearing a woman's scream in her head, _"Not my baby! No leave my babies alone!"_ she wiped at the wet trails on her face quickly and got up to make more coffee.

"Triscallet is the name given to the three founders of wolf kind," –Sage said turning towards Boyd and Scott as Erica listened in. "A Disturbed is a human that has been bitten by an alpha but their body rejects the change and their spirits exist in a half corporeal state. Their souls exist on the other side but their body's continue to function, unnaturally. Like everything being a wolf comes with dangers."

"It was said that the three desperate human souls made a deal with two of Hell's demons, Chernobog –Lord of Darkness– and Leviathan one of Hell's Commanders. The Triscallet begged the demons to make them the most powerful and fiercest beasts that Earth has ever seen as well as graciously gift them with immortality for they feared aging, growing weak and death; Leviathan pondered over this and eventually struck a deal with the three founders. Supplying them with the blood of Irvene a beast from Hell and Chernobog filled them with unimaginable dark power."

"Chernobog being a creature bound by darkness and Leviathan tied only to the full moon made it so that the Triscallet could only shift into their true beasts on the full moon, but as humans the Triscallet would be faster, stronger and fiercer than ever before the only condition was that the Triscallet had to sell their souls off to hell as well as give their first born female as commission and they did so without remorse. The Triscallet revelled in their new found power spending days on end brawling with villagers and killing anyone who dare get in their way but when they tried to turn wolf, they couldn't for it was not the full moon and was still nights away before they saw the next rise of next complete moon. Seething with anger they, purposefully, on every full moon went on a complete rampage out of spite and complete malevolence that is the nature of the beast, to destroy and that's exactly what they did."

"Villagers would run, children had to cower and entire cities burnt down with their rage," Arianna picked up. "As such all-around countries were informed to be on alert and people went on a panic. They prayed, preached and asked to dispel the devil away from their land, but what the people didn't know was that the blood of Irvene left a mark on the skin of any evil abiding wolf; to show what they truly were, werewolves."

Arianna lifted the hem of her hoodie and undershirt to reveal the three spiralled black branded scar on her left hip. "_A triscalleti three spiralled symbol meaning; to be made of power, blood and a sacrifice_," She pulled her top down. "Hunters finally found this out and branded every person they suspected to be a wolf with silver that was laced with wolfs-bane."

"Even with the deaths of their own wolf off-spring and turned packs, the Triscallet couldn't care less; they were too busy revelling in their own power and immortality," Nadette spoke walking back with a steaming cup and curled up next to Sage on the large, chocolate brown, sofa. "Finally the Archangels seeing all the anguish and destruction caused by Hell's minions took charge, Uriel and Gabriel created their own three wolves and called them Nazar; made of power, the blood of angels and the pure sacrifice of a lamb."

"These new wolves adorn with the three spirals stood against the Triscallet but unlike their malevolent tyrants the Nazar's symbol of power shone a brilliant gold when in the presence of pure evil."

"The Nazar, were appointed guardians and came one full moon unbeknownst to the Triscallet. The Nazar their kin sparing the lives of those whose paths could be changed, once they came upon The Triscallet, their immortality made them harder to kill but not impossible but the Nazar being of good nature spared the three founders too and instead chose to separate their bodies entombing them deep within the Earth hopefully never to be found."

Sage gave a bitter laugh startling everybody from the calm low sound of Nadette's voice, "Way to go on the 'never to be found' part." She said taking Nadette's mug of coffee as it rest cold in Nadette's hands and downed half of it in one go.  
Erica shook her head her blonde curls cascading around her face like a halo as the flames of the fire glowed from behind her, "So what happened to the Nazar?" she asked.

"Disappeared," Derek put simply as Erica's brow began to furrow.

Boyd's voice sounded just as unsatisfied with the tale as Erica's had when he said, "What does this mean then that all the Triscallet are reawakening is a bad omen and, does that mean the apocalypse or something is coming?"  
"Think of it as more an apocalyptic war between good and evil, like in all the great movies." Nadette said deadpan.

Sage spoke up, "The optimists say it's because the Nazar have returned and are gaining strength since the first Triscallet was uncovered and finally came out of hiding twenty years ago to wreak havoc."

"All we know for sure is that the Triscallet is awakening and getting stronger with every passing day," Arianna voiced.  
"But what if all of them are already here?" Derek countered ominously.

Scott's mind was racing but a question suddenly popped into his head, "If these Triscallet markings are only for wolves' right, how come you three have them assuming Sage and Nadette have the same marking as you."

"Uhm," Nadette started. "Certain wolf pack leaders will brand the rest of their pack and the packs' 'possessions' to show they believed in the rising of the Triscallet and taking over of wolf kinds' full dominance in this world which included us as an item to be ticked off the branding list." She lied steadily staring into Isaac's pair of cold, steel blue eyes. "We were Viktor's cannon fodder and personal pets."

Boyd, Erica and Scott settled into a silence as they thought of the possibilities of being captured and tortured by Viktor de La Santos.

Isaac studied Nadette as he caught a slight whiff of lilies and she spoke softly in his head,  
_**Are you going to the party at the Cliff?**_  
Isaac gave her a look.

_**Well what else you going to do? **_She asked.  
_Work, I've got the graveyard shift tomorrow Little Lily _  
Nadette stared, _**you're lying you're going gambling. **_Nadette whispered worriedly as she read the truth from his head he did it every weekend with… with…  
Isaac lift his eyes heavenward.  
_You barely know me, _he shot at her. _Get out of my head._

Nadette tugged at the sleeves of Isaac's black, knitted sweater he slipped onto her outside. From underneath the frayed edges of the sweater she looked at the dragon tattoo on her left arm its body the full length of her caramel toned forearm; the head of the snarling beast rest against the crease of her elbow and the neat black scorch of the triscalleti goddess spiral lay upon her wrist.

Arianna's triscalleti on her hip was surrounded by intricate webs twirling in endless, tight bound loops while Sage's was placed at the small of her back with two crossbows at either end of the three spirals.

"I'll take you guys back," Derek announced. Sage nodded, getting up from her perch on the couch bringing Nadette up along with her.  
Arianna blew pieces of unseen hair away from her face while conspicuously trying to keep her eyes far from Derek as they all walked quietly to the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uncle Blake was long asleep by now even with it being a Friday; the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning on Saturday might have something to do with it though.

Arianna trudged to the kitchen quietly. She got out a carton of orange juice and glass; she took a timid sip and then cracked a smile as a girl, wearing grey cotton pyjama pants covered in sheep, walked in with a yawn. The girl belched as she took a long swig of orange juice straight from the carton. "That's disgusting." Arianna said with a smile.  
Sage stuck her tongue out and grinned, "You love me anyway bitch."

Sage trot up stairs and blew a kiss to Nadette's closed door as she closed her own bedroom door shut. Nadette got back up slipping into the warm, black knit sweater and his scent coated her as she fell into a comfortable sleep breathing in his sweat, musky scent.

The wind blew loudly outside; Nadette's eyes stared longingly at the ever present smiling moon that reminded her of a beautiful woman's smile she used to know; with a sudden howl that split the silent night. A sudden deep longing filled her as tears sprang to her eyes. _Mom, _her mind whispered. She only felt one person in that abrupt moment of loneliness and she just kept breathing him in wanting only to cling to his scent for comfort as torturous memories filled her, even though she had Jackson all she wanted was…

"Isaac,"

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME!**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Knew You Were Trouble

**Chapter Nine**

**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE**

"Where are you guys going so early?" Nadette called from the couch, observing the two dressed girls as she sprawl on the recliner in her comfort clothes. "It isn't even 8:00am yet you guys usually get up at 11:30." She said inspecting the casually dressed Arianna and shook her head at Sage's outright display of her D-cup chest.

Sage smiled, "I'm going on a date," she announced twirling; the tight leather skirt her body tried clinging to riding up even further as she strained to move in small circles. "How do I look? Too slutty,"  
The two girls nodded in union and Sage giggled.  
"Perfect, just what I was going for."  
Nadette's mouth popped open her eyes going wide before she managed to restrain herself; while Arianna just arched an eyebrow silently in utter bewilderment.

Sage dropped the smile tersely, "How highly you guys think of me is truly encouraging what true friends I have. Now, Nadette come with me you are going to help me, I have absolutely no idea what to do and I think I might be sweating." –Sage fanned herself uncomfortably– "I think I may be showing too much skin, but that's not really the thing I'm going for today. Though I am in no way, shape or form shy; I don't think skin is needed today not really girlfriend material you know? Well of course you know, right! You're like the poster child for law abiding girlfriend shit."

The two girls stared as Sage moved around fretfully. Fretfully.  
"Girlfriend?" Nadette asked.  
"Material…" Arianna echoed equally stunned.

"Yes, yes don't make such a big deal out of it; it's just a girlfriend type of date that will be happening. You know beautiful guy, charming smile, and amazing body!" Sage sighed dreamily even in her current state of apparent major perspiration. "But don't get it in your heads that I'm going soft; if you speak of this sweating thing I'm doing over some guy, I will deny it fully then skin you in your sleep." Sage dramatically –the skirt just barely managing to confine her with all the twirls and pacing– turned and strut to the stairs.

"Our little Trouble is becoming a woman Ari," Nadette hiccupped; her hands crossed over her heart.  
"We raised her well, Dette." Arianna sniffed wiping an invisible tear away.  
Sage rolled her eyes and turned around to fix the two blabbering girls with a glare, "Don't you have some moronic, student social committee meeting to attend?"

"As a matter of fact I do, now I would love to usher our little Trouble into womanhood and monogamous dealings but I think you can handle that Dragon." Arianna kiss Nadette on the cheek and winked at Sage blowing her a kiss, "Bye, _queridas._" Then walked out the back door.

"Come help the less fortunate Nadette, you always do that stuff right?" Sage said dragging the comfort clothed Nadette up the stairs.  
Nadette frowned, "Oh come on! Big Bang Theory is about to start woman."  
"Just rewind it when you done helping me,"  
"But I didn't record it!"

"Not my problem; now quit your moan and save my less fortunate ass." Sage pleaded walking Nadette into the dress dispersed room. Lingerie lay atop the bed, Jimmy Choos scattered the floor and a variety of miniskirts, tops, jackets and mini-dresses lay in distressed heaps all throughout the room.

"Oh, you are so not less fortunate." Nadette whispered. "You wouldn't know where to look for less fortunate even if it jumped out and yelled 'surprise!' for you my friend…"

Nadette cleared her throat and spoke up louder, "Nothing could save this mess Sage; but on the bright side at least scientists know the last place Hurricane Katrina hit," Nadette lifted a promising blue blouse off the floor and dropped it just as fast when she felt a clear, sticky patch on it. "Okay… Maybe where it started," Nadette shuddered.

"Sage I swear if there is a cockroach hiding somewhere in this room I am out; not just out I'm talking across the woods, past Derek's place and over the Mexican border out." Sage watched as Nadette eyed the unseen floor suspiciously and laughed at the young wolf.

"You think if I saw a cockroach I would still be on this continent?"  
"We could be the next Jesus's totally part the seas and walk to another place; except when He did it for the greater good of mankind. We on the other hand are doing it for the greater fear of a creature I realised is able to fly."

Sage looked at the floor a little apprehensively, "We should probably run to another continent then,"

"Ah Muuh Garph!" Nadette moaned into Sage's red fluffy pillow, "Whatever happened to the movie version of this! Where they show us laughing, enjoying ourselves and a fast hodgepodge of terrible clothes but miraculously then we find your amazing outfit and I leave after only like 10 minutes!" Sage glared at her.

"What kind of girl doesn't enjoy trying on clothes you weirdo?" Sage said picking up the final chosen jacket as she continued, "You don't wear make-up, you don't like spending hours leisurely picking beautiful designer pieces and you don't see the importance of good make-up application." Nadette shrugged, "It's either on or it's off, that's about as complicated as make-up should ever get for me."

"They should lock you up in the loony bin you nut," Sage tusked as the red, fluffy pillow sailed to the side of her head as the friendly reply from Nadette.  
"So touchy little Dragon…"

Nadette stuck her tongue out, "You irritate me Trouble but I unfortunately still love you so hurry the hell up. I can still catch Revenge in 8 minutes then watch the amaze-balls Sons of Anarchy and a kick-ass House marathon if you didn't take your girly frikken time. Slow girly frikken time might I add." She sighed.

Sage ignored her complete spiel and instead turned asking; "Now how do I look?"

Nadette looked over Sage's royal blue A-line dress; the cinched waist and beautiful colour shoed off Sage's flawless, lean, long legs by hitting her mid-thigh. The high, straight cut neckline was paired with a white cropped jacket and white heels gave Sage the perfect girlfriend look.

Nadette broke into a broad grin, "I would so marry your sexy ass,"  
Sage looked down at herself asking and "So I look okay?"  
"You look a thousand times better than okay you poop! You are absolutely beautiful I swear I might just steal your children when you're older."  
Sage smiled, "Thanks Dette, I think."

"Hey also if you ever need to rip any boyfriend's balls off from the inside out; I'm your girl." Nadette grinned widely.  
"Yeah, yeah little Dragon you'll be my first call." Sage laughed.

A car horn startled the two girls as it suddenly hooted outside, Sage's face fell as panicked flood through her, "Oh God, Nadette's he's outside. Shit!" Sage cursed as she rummaged through her stuff looking for her clear lip gloss.

Nadette blinked. What happened to the composure?

"He's a little early didn't you say he was fetching you at 11:00?"  
Sage looked up, "Nadette, its 11:35"  
Nadette's eyes bulged outward, "You mean to tell me you kept me in your hurricane stricken room for over two hours!"  
Sage sighed looking at her Tweedy Bird clock, "It's no big deal. Now please go tell him I'll be out in a minute." Nadette glared and made her way to the front door with no argument. With her luck at arguing with Sage the best outcome she could hope for was a shoe to the head. That was on a good day.

"It's no big deal, no big deal my foot! Damn slow girly woman." Nadette grumbled opening the front door to the mid-day sun, "Stupid, stupid, bright sun." She shielded her eyes with a hand to her forehead irritated as she walked sullenly to the awaiting boy.

The broad shouldered, 6 foot, jock licked his lips when he saw Nadette. He took in the draw string sweat pants that hung seductively from her curved hips and her short sleeved Star Wars t-shirt, which was clinging to her small waist in addition to the grey material bunching around her C-cupped chest.

"Hey baby," The jock said giving Nadette a sleazy grin, her eyebrows bunched together in scrutiny. "Excuse me?"  
The guy's grin widened as he stepped towards Nadette, "I said hey baby I sure damn hope I'm the droid you're looking for." He laughed hooking his finger into her sweatpants and releasing it watching as it slapped against her skin.

Nadette took several steps back, but before she could formulate words a long legged Sage stepped out the front door. The jock winked at Nadette and turned a fake sentimental smile to Sage as his eyes raked her body savagely.

Nadette tried to quell her fury as his slimy lips grabbed Sage's mouth.

Sage broke away a little startled and embarrassed as she whispered, "Slow down there Jake."  
Clearing her throat she threw Nadette a wary smile, "Dette this is Jake captain of the lacrosse team. Jake this is my best friend, Nadette."  
Nadette reluctantly held out her hand with a strained smile, "Nice to meet you Jake."

Jake gave her a sly smirk putting on his best wholesome all American boy voice, "I don't shake hands I only accept hugs and that's Second Team lacrosse captain." He said throwing Sage a piqued look and then enveloped Nadette with muscular arms. Nadette cringed as his cheap cologne overwhelmed her senses, the scent seeming to drown and suffocate her dripping with its crudeness. Just like his attitude.

His lips touched her ear sending danger alarms to go off in her head, "I can't wait to fuck your friend dry maybe we can even have a go at it too baby because I really dig the tattoo." He tapped Nadette's ass fervently as he broke off the longer than comfortable embrace.

Nadette's blood curled as he walked to the other side of the car, "Sage I don't think this guy is for real." Nadette said grabbing Sage's arm trying to come off calm as panic rose.  
Sage rolled her eyes.  
"I'll be fine little Dragon, this guy is amazing…"  
"No Sage, I think he's trouble."

"Hey what's taking so long Sage?" Jake shouted out a bit too abrasively.

"See you later, little worry wart." She said jumping into Jake's car smoothly.  
"Don't be so aggressive damnit! You don't just jump in like a taxi; this is an expensive car you climb in carefully…"  
Nadette watched seething as Jake winked at her again and drove off with her best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jake," another group of girls called from behind them. Jake smiled his warm, steel blue eyes flashing as he ran his hand through his unruly blonde curls.  
"Hello ladies…" he grinned taking in their short tight skirts and plunging necklines. Sage rolled her eyes and walked.

"Thank you," Sage smiled at Stiles standing behind the Starbucks counter.  
Stiles gave her a nervous smile, "No problem this money I'm making is all headed to creating my own motorcycle gang."  
Sage laughed, "Oh, Sons of Anarchy style right?"  
"Yip, you're looking at the next old man Clay."  
"That's a shame I would have totally pinned you for rebel boy Jax, just with good grades."

"I'll aim for that next year," He grinned.  
She waved goodbye and made her way to a booth that Jake had wandered to with his flock of admiring sluts. Sage frowned even harder as Jake didn't even notice her slide in next to him.

Jake flirted with the other girls while brushing the skin on Sage's bare leg over and over again. She crossed her arms looking out the window as he continued chatting exuberantly to the bimbos.

The entire day all Sage did was sit and watched him play around with his buddies at a bar HE wanted to go to, go to a friend of HIS choosing and smoke pot, have other girls dance and flirt with HIM, talk about HIS amazing lacrosse achievements. All their conversations centring on three things: 1) _Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake.  
_2) Uhm Jake…  
3) Let me guess more Jake!

Ding. Ding. Ding. Three for three, who Jake, self-centred? NO…

The hand that Sage had resting on the table gripped at it its rugged surface –with markings claiming so-and-so forever– hard and the wood splintered, causing a moan to echo loudly around them. The two remaining bimbos sitting across from them at their booth looked down to see the wood cracked around Sage's hand and their eyes widened slightly,

"What man hands…" The red head drawled while her replica Snooki companion sneered, "No I think she's just psycho from hanging around Schizo-Elle,"

Sage looked up, "What you say?"  
The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You have genetic man hands and you are psycho like Schizo-Elle, you know like schizophrenic Elle, your friend." The Snooki chirped slowly with a haughty tone and 'quietly' added to the Scarlet Johansson wannabe. "I think she's deaf too…"  
The red head bobbed her head in agreement looking like a fish out of water. "Yeah and Elle like Arielle, you know that poor bitch that went psycho when some guy wouldn't go out with her right?"

"Yeah" –The dark haired girl spat– "She was all like they should be together forever and shit; then she completely lost it when her best friend died went all ghost quiet then went all weird like, Again."  
Sage scoffed, "Well maybe because her best friend just died."

The red head shook her head, "No, she didn't even mention Brittney she was all bonkers and stalker like over that guy that no one else cares about though admittedly he is cute. Started talking to herself then once even said she could see dead people like that awesome movie with Haley Joel Osement."  
"Yeah," –Snooki replica squealed– "But he's totally sexy now a days hey! Have you seen that picture of his with the slicked back hair and the..."  
"I know right!"

Jake snorted and snaked his arm around Sage's shoulders, "Hey sexiest guy in the room, right over here ladies."

The two girls blushed and giggled causing their abnormally perky breasts to jiggle like mini tsunamis; Jake threw them a come hither smile and their chests' wobbled with his eyes leering in that direction with a strange glint to the blue depths. Sage shrugged off Jakes arm irritated. "So what happened to the best friend?" Sage asked.

"Who the Osement guys' best friend?" the red head asked puzzled.

Sage rolled her eyes yet again for what had to be the tenth time in three hours. Oh they were good, not even Nadette's naivety good pull off these twos' combined stupidity. She sighed asking patiently, "No Arielle's."  
The petite, dark haired girl's face scrunched up as she thought, "No one really knows actually, only that Brittney got really, badly, beat up then was sent to the hospital and like slipped into a coma. But I swear Elle was just as crazy before I mean who admits 'unconditional love' at this age anyway."

Wow unconditionally. A word with so many syllables how could that poor Snooki pseudo manage.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Oh please the bitch was so crazy before Brittney died, and I mean she even stalked that guy then totally threatened other girls who tried dating or shagging him to back the fuck up. I was kind of scared actually she went all crazy eyed like Medusa, one look you were totally out cold."

Sage scrunched her forehead, "Who was the guy?"

"Hey!" –Jake's voice– "Why would you want to know about some freakazoid when you got me?" Jake enticed leaning into Sage still smelling strongly of pot. Sage scowled finally thought better of it; slipping out the booth then straight out the door hopefully away from Jake; Jake marched angrily after Sage's retreating figure, cursing himself.

A pissed girl can dream.

Sage stood beside the passenger door, "Take me home Jake."  
He blinked staring at her incredulously, "What? Wait you know, I thought that this attitude of yours was cute at first all the storming off and sudden temper tantrums, now it is pissing me the fuck off. So what do you say let's just go back to my place so I can blow off some steam from all your insipid talking. You might even be inspired to live a little once we get to my flat," He slandered over to an irate Sage whispering, "Okay baby cakes and just play nice until then."

His hot breath brushed over Sage's flesh sending the love she once felt for him completely down the crapper as her skin crawled. Sage shoved the repulsive jock away, "You are a pig!"  
Jake ran his hand through his hair again the steady stream of growing frustration he'd been nursing finally reaching its limit.  
"Just get into the car and let's go over to my place for a fuck okay! I'm done playing nice bitch."

Sage's body vibrated with fury, "So that's all you wanted from me just a quick grab and shag." Her voice was deathly quiet and her head held high.  
Jake grinned, "Yes, I'm so glad we finally understand each other now let's get in the car," he straightened up and Sage blinked away her rapidly blurring eyes. He smirked as he added with a lick of his lips, "It's a pity that best friend of yours couldn't join us I wouldn't mind some of that thick ass and my hand up that nerdy little shirt of hers."

Sage's eyes flashed and she without thought gripped his arm twisting it, "Are you fucking kidding me!" Sage applied pressure to his bent arm; her voice laced with venom.  
"Don't you dare talk about Nadette you fucking bastard! Don't talk about any of my friends you hear me; I don't even want to hear about you dreaming their fucking names buddy. You and those slaggy _friends _you hang out with, they leave Elle alone especially."

Jake's face morphed with pain and anger as his composure cracked a bit, "Why shouldn't I talk to them are they skanks just like you? Is it your hoe's before bro's rule coming into play now?"  
Sage growled and fear ran cold in his veins as the little composure he held slipped away with the breeze that started up. Sage's growling continued into a menacing snarl that vibrated his body which was in close proximity to her own chest.

Jake's voice finally came out a thread whisper as he asked, "What the fuck are you?"

Sage smiled a horrid, humourless grin that made Jake struggle for breath as his chest tightened and his breathing grew faster.

"I can be your worst nightmare Jake. Don't underestimate me; I don't like being used or disrespected _buddy_." Sage dropped her voice to a low growling whisper, "Remember that or next time it will be your balls I break for fun."

Jake looked at her puzzled, "Break? Next time…"

He sucked in a lung full of air as he felt the bone in his wrist snap and warp under his skin, he closed his eyes a kaleidoscope of light exploding behind them, only hearing white noise that filled him as much as the sudden tidal wave of pain –that was inevitably– going to crash into him, the muscle throbbed and for a few seconds all he felt of his hand was a numb tingle.

Then the calm before the storm ended leaving him slightly winded and he opened his eyes to see the brief flash of horror on Sage's face.

He screamed out in pain.

His wrist pulsed with heat –a rushing sensation that left him devoid of all coherent thought– and pain –an unbearable torment that seemed to have no end–, an elderly couple exited the Starbucks as he screeched in agony, "Fuck you, you bloody bitch, fuck you and your skanky ass, FUCK YOU!"

"Too bad you didn't get the chance." She said softly.

Hot tears sprang from her blue green eyes as she watched him cradled his mangled hand to his chest whispering, "Fucked up whore." Sage grabbed his collar and shook him back and forth her anger quickly giving way to a deep sadness that closed her throat. "I have feelings too you know I don't think I'm a whore; you know why because I'm not a whore. No matter what anyone thinks; As long as Nadette, Arianna and I know I'm not a whore I couldn't care less of what your petty mind perceives as the truth." She whispered.

Sage finally looked up as she heard sirens blaring nearby; she wiped her tears and backed away from the now unconscious Jake to sit at a bench just on the side walk. Sage turned her head as the elderly man pulled his wife away from her pocketing his phone into his khaki trousers.

_Oh so you phoned old timer,_ she thought astutely.

The police cars stopped just before Sage with Sheriff Stilinski jumping out and EMT's quickly set to work on loading Jake into the truck of an ambulance. Sheriff Stilinski bore down at Sage as he cuffed her. "Do you have any idea of the damage you have done to that boy, young lady you are being held custody. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will…" The Sheriff riled as he orated Sage her rights. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Arianna is going to be fucking pissed," She sighed perceptively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How could you be so irresponsible Sage! You know the damage that has been done to that guy whose wrist you just broke?" Arianna raged in front of Sage who sat beside a quiet Nadette on the couch. "Do you know the kind of bill we would have to pay if he had decided to press charges? Especially charges from rich guys with money greedy parents like his that don't care how they get their money. You are so damn reckless, for God sake will you ever learn!"

"Well he isn't pressing charges so can you shut up about it already," Sage spat her anger building, she had sat through twenty minutes of Arianna scolding her and she had, had just about enough of it by now.  
"That's because you got Nadette to compel him into going against the idea." Arianna said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, I fixed it so just get over it already." Sage spoke crossing her arms over her big chest.  
"You don't get it do you! You keep drawing unwanted attention to us; we don't need that kind of think getting around that you went all crazy and revealed us by breaking some guy's wrist with your bare hands! What would people think Sage?"

"Oh get off your fucking high horse Arianna! The only 'person' you're worried would think badly of you is that wolf Derek Hale,"  
Arianna stilled her eyes flashing amber bright with wild moss green angry depths, "Watch it Sinclair."  
Sage chuckled darkly, "We both know you dream about him constantly, what is it you said it was in your dream; _oh yes you finally… taming his beast with your virtuous love_ and you suddenly getting up early in the mornings just because you want to see him. It's quite pathetic, even for you Ace."

Arianna shook her face flushing with embarrassment as she drew in a breath.

"Calm down guys please, this isn't going to help fighting each other won't solve anything." Nadette interjected calmly.  
"Oh shut up! Like you're any better, you keep getting yourself involved with Derek's pack." Sage sneered in Nadette's direction. "Get it through your head idiot; wolves are bad Isaac Lahey is bad. We could get found by Viktor and his demonic Triscallet followers by meddling with other wolves."

"I have done nothing to get us caught by him, so quit hurdling your fucking misdirected anger at me!" Nadette hissed as Arianna said quietly, "You would know just how powerful a wolf is since you've fuck one in this town already right?"

The tension in the room was so thick it grew near unbearable as they fought more and more aggressively with each other; a hot wind blew past the girls. Blowing small pieces of hair across their faces, but they could care less about the small breeze flowing about their anger was profound, drowning them all.  
Sage glared, "Oh look, Miss High and Mighty herself, has come to put her two cents of knowledge!"

"Sage!" Nadette stared as Sage shot out at Arianna.

Arianna growled while Sage smirked back defiantly, "At least I didn't go hurt someone and cry like a blubbering kid just because someone called me out for what I really am!" Arianna shot stepping closer maliciously.  
Sage half an inch taller than Arianna bore down at her, "And what do you think I am you stiff ass cunt!"

Nadette watched in horror as the two faced off, "Arianna please don't." she pleaded softly. Arianna smiled at Sage stiffly with tears threatening to fall from her face, all the comments Sage had thrown at her kept spinning in her head stabbing at her as her chest heaved with unshed tears.

"Sage all you are is an abandoned bitch that cannot keep her legs closed because she is so desperate for someone to love her. Well news flash: your mom didn't, your dad didn't because nobody can love a whore Sinclair even an orphaned one and that's all you'll be a sad, petty, desperate whore."

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVEIW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**Xox  
NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	10. Chapter 10 - Bad People

**Chapter Ten**

**BAD PEOPLE**

Nadette sighed, desolate.  
"Cheez, I'm sorry about all that Dette, but your sister does have one thing right: Isaac Lahey is bad news," Elle remarked slurping up her slushy delicately. After Nadette had hashed out the most important points of her afternoon fight with Arianna and Sage to an empathetic Elle she looked out at the fading day light as another night began to spill itself across the purple pink sky.

"I have heard that so many times, I know okay, but it's just that–"  
Elle held up her perfectly manicured hand ham-fisting Nadette from finishing her sentence, "Stop right there Blake, if you are about to defend Isaac saying he might have some mysterious undiscovered sweet side. You better not unless you want a long, practised lecture of why Isaac Lahey should be kept away from all species of female on this planet –written and preached by _moi._"

"No I wasn't going to say that he was sweet or anything like that because I know he definitely isn't, but I have no choice but to get Isaac's help until the end of semester; for the good health of my AP college program paper." Nadette looked at her hands which tugged at the black jersey she hadn't told Elle belonged to the man himself. "And Isaac is the only one taking this section and who can catch me up with the work until I can get on my own two feet."

Elle looked out at the small slither of sun showing above the horizon from her perch on the boulder staring off past the cliff edge, she rolled her eyes petulantly. "Just drop the stupid program then."  
Nadette shook her head, "No it will help in my future and distract me. Right now all I need is some distracting," she admitted quietly as she again watched her hands fiddling with the black, knitted fabric of Isaac's jersey continuing, "You know I saw Isaac on Friday."

Elle smiled at two passing jocks that looked at Nadette and her appreciatively, "Yeah so? It was school on Friday, love." She retorted ready to be done with the whole topic of Isaac Lahey.

"I mean that time I got off the bus to grab my Physics book. I saw him coming out of Ms Briggs class wiping pink lip stick from his neck." Elle looked at Nadette blandly before she blinked and said in a strange voice.  
"Well I told you he was into older hags too, when I was getting onto the bus with you though I also saw Sage–"

Nadette cut her off as the words Elle said finally registered, "Ms Briggs isn't a hag. Just because she likes younger men doesn't mean she is a hag, she's truly really nice. There are in fact quite a few respectable women that do that sort of thing now days. Just look at Madonna."

Elle chortled, "Yeah Madonna and the other paedophiles of the world. Doesn't looking for the best in people ever tire you Dette, most times I get tired just listening to your good opinions of everybody." Elle suddenly smiled widely looking at a silver barrel that arrived rolling around raucously on someone's truck bed. "Hey! You know what we both need some alcohol laced beverages my friend, come on and yes I just used the word beverages because I'm just such a smart little bitch!"  
Elle laughed dragging the helpless Nadette to the keg she had spotted.

"Elle, I really don't think you need more alcohol…" Nadette spoke uneasily as she steered Elle away from a group of boys –oozing testosterone and rough sex– distracting the tipsy blonde yet again.  
Elle snickered, "Oh hogwash! There is no such as too much of a good thing." Elle spread her arms staring up at the twinkling sky as stars began to shine overhead, "Enjoy the first tail-gate party of the year Dette. You might regret not joining me later…"

Elle stumbled as she raised her slushy to her lips, which Nadette now realized after three had probably been heavily spiked, Elle pointed to the keg giving Nadette a goofy grin, "Come on babes."

"Fine, one drink, just one though."  
There was a sudden cheer from the males around them as they heard Nadette's settlement, Nadette smiled as a cute jock handed her a blue tinged drink from the make-shift mini bar that had been set up.

"Here you go little darling, enjoy." He said in a strong Southern accent as his eyes twinkled at her. _**Here goes nothing**_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sage looked around at the party that had noticeably picked up as the sun sank further and further below the horizon. Arianna had bailed the party completely opting instead to lock herself within the confines of her bedroom walls, only offering Nadette a meek, "Enjoy the alcohol for me." As they head out the door not even so much as an askance glance in Sage's direction.

On the way to the party Sage drove just five miles down a winding road to eventually finding a small dirt road which went an additional two miles until it stopped to overlook the breath taking view of the outer city and small central business district of Beacon Hills. Nadette had stayed silent not sure what to say to Sage besides offering a short, "turn right/left at the next row of trees."

Nadette had shot out of the car, when they arrived, to go find Elle as Sage milled around the small group of people that had showed up early like them.

Most people chose not to talk to her everybody a little uneasy to hear Jake was in hospital after having a fight with Sage, while Sage appeared, at a party, without a scratch on her.

Some tried to strike up a conversation but Sage's over all melancholic state of mind pretty much killed the attempts quite quickly, and the conversation starters eventually stopped trying.

She stared over the cliff edge just listening to the small sounds of the forest softly playing their own tune under the tail-gate party's techno beats. Sage stayed entranced looking at the now twinkling lights of the Beacon Hills, letting off a gentle yellow glow as lights flickered on in one place then off in the other. Her very own stars on the ground, fading and dying as others grew and sparkled with a cheery abundance.

"Hey you," A nervous voice spoke from beside her; she turned to face the boy and gave him a small smile.  
"Hey Stiles," Sage said wistfully her gaze drawing back to the city lights.

Stiles raised his fists punching the air, "Okay, who do I have to beat up?" he launched a kick to a nearby tree and stumbled as pain shot through his big toe, Stiles' face scrunched up and he sniffed slightly.  
Sage let out an unexpected boisterous laugh that caused a small squirrel to scamper away. "You okay over there Rambo?" she asked with a broad grin.

Stiles gave a small twitched smile limping over and then settled him-self down next to her. Sage cleared her throat trying to hide a broad grin that graced her face anyway.  
Stiles pursed his lips, "Hey, don't mock me I actually have an amazing set of skills at my disposal at a moment's notice that I can just shock you with."

Sage nudged his shoulder with hers, "I can see that Robin Hood, just a stumble away aren't you?"  
A flush crept up his neck as a smile played at his pink stained lips, "Klutz Ninja here to protect you."  
Sage gave him another smile and Stiles' breath caught as her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well thanks Klutz but I think I need protecting from myself more than anything right now," she said softly looking at her intertwined hands resting on top her jean clad legs.

"Well then in cases like this all you need is cheese, comfort clothes and Channing Tatum, as well as an equally sexy clown to hang out with…" He said his eyebrows waggling.

Sage gave another short laugh, "Okay well I got my sexy clown, Klutz Ninja. I'm all down for the comfort clothes but why Mr Tatum?"  
"Channing Tatum apparently heals a woman's soul according to Lydia."  
Sage smiled, "I think I could use some magic with Mike sounds like sensual healing to me."

Stiles grunted, "Maybe something where they keep their clothes on should be way better actually how about The Flour?" he scratched his head, "Or is it Letters to Romeo?"  
Sage smiled, "I think you mean The Vow and Letters to Juliet, but I would totally settle for abs and an athlete's body any day."

Stiles smiled and mocked, "Well you know this ninja is quite the athlete, six packs are over-rated we're more on the eight pack scene." He flexed scrunching up his face, "Yip body of a wrestler…"

"Ah yes, next thing we know you'll be fighting in the ring with John Cena."  
Stiles laughed, "Nah he's a little too soft core I'm more hard core with Kane, Undertaker and them wait even better the sparkly bad-ass that is Edward Cullen."  
Sage giggled, "What a feat you beating the pale rock that is Twilight's sobbiest vampire! Props should be awarded."

"I try," he said flexing again.  
"Okay truth, if you could be one thing right now beside your awesome, ninja, wrestling and butt-kicking self. What would you be?"

Stiles gave a small smile looking out over the cliff edge, "Truth? Well, I would probably want to be my dad."  
"Why?"  
"My dad is pretty amazing; I mean after my mom died he took care of us; him and I made a name for himself as the Sheriff then remarried Lydia's mom, she's beautiful you know Lydia's mom there's no denying that their all great but sometimes I just don't feel like she's my mom we just haven't clicked yet."

Sage snaked her arm around his, "I know what it's like; my mom left me at the door step of an orphanage in Amsterdam when I was four and my dad committed suicide two months before. I live with Nadette and her uncle and even though I know he means well I don't feel like I play a part in their little family setting, kind of like an abandoned orphan on the side that everybody plays with but doesn't really want."

Sage swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I sound –uhm I mean I should just– but you were really nice," Sage stumbled over her words as she stood up. Stiles stood up with her. Sage looked around herself nervously, "Did I, uhm– did I leave something."  
Stiles stopped her; holding her face between both his hands and whispered "I don't mind a girl's got to talk to someone right?"

Sage shook her head smiling as he gently took away a stray tear that had spilled from her shining green blue eyes.

"You want to come watch Magic Mike with me?" Sage asked boldly.  
Stiles ran his hand through his short brown hair then pocketed his hands, "Well if you get to watch Magic Mike I should get to watch Girls Gone Wild,"  
Sage rolled her eyes and started walking towards the car, "Oh please in your dreams, how about the Vow then?"  
"If you going to get all girly and cry during it then no."  
"Oh come on then why don't we just watch actions then."

"Yes! I've got an awesome one we can watch it has men with muscle and I won't feel self-conscience being compared to them," he joked as the party flowed around them the smell of alcohol, pot and certain unmentionable fluids permeating the air.

"What is it?"  
"The Expendables," he answered shamelessly.  
"Oh no I think you forgot Liam Hemsworth is in that one." She smiled while Stiles kicked at a pebble angrily.  
"Damn! Then we're just going to have to pick something else then."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Sage stopped listening to out of tune harmonising; Stiles stopped straining to listen then relaxed, "Just a bunch of drunks singing. Come let's go find a movie you won't cry in for my peace of mind."  
"You are such a guy Stilinski," Sage said climbing into the car and rolling her eyes.  
"Am I supposed to be anything else?"

Sage just smiled as she started the engine.  
"You know now I get why you made us stop, it was some terrible singing in that group except for one or two," he said fiddling with the knobs of the radio.  
"Yeah, but there was a voice there that made me feel I was forgetting something…" Sage chewed on her bottom lip as that nagging feeling gnawed at her nerves. Something was missing but she could not for the life of her figure out what. Stiles shrugged finally picking a station and sat back; he reached over wrestled Sage's lip away from her teeth giving her small smile.

"Probably ear plugs,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Young, Wild and Free feat Bruno Mars - Snoop Dogg and Wiz Khalifa)__  
So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun and we don't care who sees  
so what we go out?  
That's how it's supposed to be; living  
young and wild and free_

Nadette, Ella and a team of jocks sang along to the end of the song. Nadette stumbled slightly giggles escaping her lips, "That was so not one drink!" she shout to Ella over the hypnotic sway of the next song.  
Ella laughed an ecstatic elation filling her body as well Nadette's as they began to sway and she replied, "I think they spiked our drinks." The music provided a soft tune and picked up quickly as a red headed jock gripped Elle by the hips and thrust his body against her while a sweet guitar melody played on, Elle flicked her blonde hair from her bright eyes dread filling her as a dopey smile spread upon her glossed lips.

_(Youth – Daughter)  
__Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
collecting pictures from the flood  
that wrecked our home;  
it was a flood that wrecked this_

Nadette swung her hips as warm muscular arms encircled her waist. She looked up at the 6 foot 5 jock that now placed a wet, alcohol scented kiss upon her lips. It was the southerner from before.  
Nadette pushed at his shoulders finally able to take a breath of fresh air, "I don't want to do this." She said softly as the jock's dark eyes racked her body.  
"Oh come on little darling, a body like yours shouldn't be dancing by itself out on this side of the dance floor," Nadette blinked realizing she had made it all the way to the other side of the party. The guy had danced her all the way to the edge of the encroaching forest, they were completely secluded now and Nadette's heart picked up.

_And you caused it, you caused it!  
And you caused it!  
Well I've lost it all I'm just a silhouette…_

His hot breath danced across Nadette's goose bumped flesh, his brown highlighted hair scraped across her cheek as he gazed at her breasts suddenly forcing his erected body against her lower belly.

_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget  
and my eyes are damp from the words you left.  
Ringing in my head  
when you broke my chest;  
ringing in my head when you broke my chest._

He shoved his tongue into Nadette's mouth. She couldn't breathe properly anymore; she couldn't think clearly her body pliant under his sweaty hands. _Alcohol doesn't make me feel like this something is wrong, wrong, wrong… _Nadette thought sluggishly as she tried to scream for help but all that came out was a cracked moan and a tear ran down her cheek as his hands flew under her top. "I put some of this new stronger stuff into your drink because the roofs didn't seem to be working on you little darling." His hand wiped away the tear that had fallen while he grinned manically his Southern accent even more pronounced with all the beer he had drunk. "Don't worry though the stuff only makes you _good-natured_ for me you can still feel excited for this I am quite a catch, but I'll sadly have to be brief with this my girlfriend might be looking for me. I'm Nate by the way; harmless Nate." He breathed against her mouth his tongue now licking a trail towards Nadette's exposed chest her bra florescent pink in the dark night.

_And if you're in love;  
then you are the lucky one  
'cause most of us are bitter over,  
someone._

An arm shot out, the jock suddenly lay sprawled out on the lumpy ground, and Nadette blinked her glassy eyes as her mind struggled to comprehend the people now rushing towards her, "Nadette, Nadette!"  
She looked up finally registering Arianna and Derek and her legs buckled from beneath her, "Hey Ari, you didn't come to the party, did you?" Nadette asked her voice slurred but quiet as she finally closed her white blouse.  
"Elle called her on your phone; said that you disappeared with some guy and she couldn't find you." Nadette stared at the speaker his curly hair sticking out oddly and she grinned while he looked bitterly at the jock spread eagle on the floor.  
"Isaac?" she finally said to him tilting her head until she nearly fell over, "You punched Nate?"

_Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
to distract our hearts from ever missing them  
but I'm forever missing him…_

"If you mean the sick bastard on the floor then yes," Isaac spat, Derek gave him a look and Nadette's thoughts chugged along faster and faster as an abnormal sense of paranoia set in. _Arianna is here with Derek and Isaac? Sage was wrong; Arianna is a little self-righteous whore!_ A voice hissed, whispering cruelly in her head. Thoughts spun wildly forcing Nadette's breath to wheeze painfully out of her as image after image of Arianna locking lips with Isaac and Derek. _Dirty little she is _the little voice laughed as wind blew Nadette's thick hair across her face.

_Isaac & Derek, Derek & Isaac together; together with, with, with… that little bitch; that little bitch named Arianna, Arianna that self-righteous, self-righteous, self-righteous… Arianna with Derek, ARIANNA WITH ISAAC._

A deep loathing gripped Nadette as wind passed in and out between her jean clad legs, Nadette stood up abruptly, _"Self-righteous little bitch! What you said to Sage was uncalled for and utterly disgusting. You deserve every damn word Sage said to you!" _Nadette hissed and the wind whipping around her dissipated leaving her too hot and highly alert as her wide brown eyes darted between the three of them.  
Arianna blinked tears out of her eyes while they stared back at Nadette's blood shot eyes, "What's wrong with her?" she whispered to Derek. "I don't know," he replied transfixed by Nadette's sudden jerky movements as she tried to move away.

_And you caused it  
and you caused it!  
And you caused it._

"She's most likely to have taken drugs," Isaac suggested calmly as he assessed a very distressed looking Nadette.  
Arianna shot him a disparaging glare, "Dette can't be harmed by drugs she–" Arianna stopped her-self; nearly admitting to Nadette being a werewolf, "doesn't take drugs." she finished. Nate groaned from his position on the floor as he clutched his face, Arianna looked down and spied a small blue vial next to his body. She brushed off the dirt around it whispering, "What the hell is this?"  
Isaac froze for a second as rage blazed through every pore, "Well, fuck." He swore pugnaciously just as Nadette bolted into the cesspool of gyrating teenagers grinding to Nicki Minaj.

Derek shot a strange look at Isaac as he scrutinized the vial with recognition, "Nadette was drugged," Derek stated. Arianna's head swivelled around to eye the two males, "What do you mean drugged? With this thing!" she asked shaking the empty blue vial.  
Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, "Yes with the thing that was in the vial; it's this fucking new street drug mostly popular with the male population of Beacon Hills."

Arianna's eyes slit menacingly dropping the vial, "Why?"  
Isaac clenched his jaw, "It has all the same effects as a date rape drug mixed with ecstasy and with the same addictive nature as cocaine."  
Arianna stared with raised eyebrows looking at Derek's strained face, "Why do I feel there is something you are not telling me?"

The two guys shared a look.

"Tell me what I'm missing here! What is wrong with Nadette," she screamed as Isaac ran his hand frustrated through his dark curls.  
"Sometimes along with negative side effects like hallucinations the drug can be rejected by the taker's system and if the dosage consumed is high enough can within a short period lead to, death."

Arianna stilled a lump forming in her already clogged throat as she looked into the crowd that Nadette had dashed off into. "How much does a person have to ingest for that to be a possibility?" she asked quietly her fists clenched tightly.  
Neither male answered.  
Arianna marched over to stand directly in front of Derek, "How much needs to be ingested Derek!"  
"About one third of the vial," he answered into the wild green gold eyes of Arianna.

Arianna instantly bent down to a wide eyed Nate and shook him by the shoulders violently, "How much of the vial did you give Nadette! How much of this shit did you give the girl you were with?" Derek pried Arianna away from the jock enough for him to finally speak.

"Just enough for us to have fun," he answered with a despicable grin as he stared oddly at Isaac. "Until you ruined my chance man I mean have you seen the body of that sweet little flower. Those heavenly curves and plump tits they could drive any man crazy."

Isaac shot him such a cold look that Nate shifted uncomfortably and moved his drunken gaze back to Arianna that wasn't any calmer by the near homicidal expression in her eyes, "How much?" she spat the golden flecks in her eyes ablaze with fury. The dark eyed jock coughed trying to sit up, "I gave her the whole vial damnit she was resilient to the shit at first let me tell you but I eventually got her pliant you know what I–" Nate's struggles to sit up ceased and the proud grin he wore slipped from his face as he slumped to the ground in a heap. Arianna stared up at Isaac who had delivered a boot to the jock's temple.

"Let's go find her." He growled aggressively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_An hour later…_  
"You're amazing sometimes you know that?" Jackson said smiling as he held her firmly against his body.  
"Sometimes?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. The drug was wearing off even more leaving Nadette extremely tired with a slight tingle to her lips from–  
_(His growls as I tugged on his curls feeling him flush against me, all of him…)_

He touched her cheek cupping it in his smooth palm so different to–  
_(His long rough fingers brushing under my shirt to fiddle with my bra…)  
_"You understand why I want to do this don't you, I mean you do know how it feels to want someone close to you but there is that one thing always causing you to split apart, right?" Nadette shuddered.

Jackson noticed the fatigue etching itself across Nadette's face and worry tinted the edge of his aqua eyes. Nadette swallowed a deep breath and looked back at the party. "Nadette," Jackson breathed his voice now laced with worry at the tortured look in her eyes. She looped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her, "Let's forget Jackson." She replied pressing her lips to his.

Their bodies pushed closer and his arms enveloped Nadette completely, Jackson's lips were soft and chapped as his body fixed with muscle moved against her own. Nadette deepened the kiss with Jackson nibbling at her full bottom lip, his hands crushing her onto him.

Jackson broke away first, "You're right we can't do this you are drugged and I'm sure when you think back to this you'll regret it and hate me." He smiled stepping away.  
She smiled back and drew him closer, "I could never hate you but if you're adamant take me home so I can sleep it off and come back to you with the same answer…"

_(And All Things Will End – Avenged Sevenfold)__  
Swallowed the lies,  
can't blame you for thinking with your heart_

The song drifted throughout Jackson's car from the radio and out the open doors as he helped Nadette into the car and turned to hop in front of the steering wheel. Nadette smiled at Jackson while he drove them further and away from the party but not before Isaac heard Nadette reply, "… same answer, I mean what lady wouldn't want to be Jackson Whittemore's girlfriend."

_Sometimes life is altered,  
break from the ropes your hands are tied.  
Uneasy with confrontation;  
won't turn out right  
can't turn out right_

Isaac walked towards two squabbling faces, his face controlled and steady.  
"No Derek, we will continue looking for her!"  
"Just go home damnit!" he argued trying to quell his rising anger.  
"No," Arianna repeated staring Derek defiantly in the eyes.  
Derek stared angrily at Arianna as his gaze slipped down to her full lips and Arianna's breath caught the air around them changing, becoming electric and drawing them further towards each other Arianna's arms prickled with intensity as Derek's eyes burned brightly, he moved closer his hands itching to hold her.

"Hate to distract you from looking for a drugged teen girl but she already left," Isaac spoke up indifferently interrupting Arianna and Derek. "Whittemore took her home while you guys were so passionately looking for her." Isaac turned away and walked into the woods the shadows engulfing him as he moved stealthy through the quiet night air.

_I see my world crumble and fall before my eyes  
I know, I know  
dark will turn to light, in time I'll be alright  
I know, I know  
(I never imagined my life could turn out this way)  
(so cold so black so alone)_

Jackson reached Uncle Blake's wooden house only a few lights still switched on. "Hey wake up little Addict," Jackson spoke softly to Nadette who opened her eyes drowsily. Jackson shook his head smiling and lifted her up in his arms, "Just tell me where to go."  
Nadette nodded.  
He passed the living room still a light with two people laughing in front of the TV and drifted up the stairs with Nadette in tow.

Nadette opened her eyes she felt a hand move her dark hair away from her eyes and full lips. "I'm still going to say yes when I wake up," Nadette whispered staring intently into his aqua blue gaze.  
"If you do then you keep up with your end of the bargain and I'll call you my lady friend with benefits."  
"Only if you promise to distract and supply me with the goods; 'till lacrosse season do us part."  
Jackson rolled his eyes, "Fine you cupcake addict."  
"I am not an–" Jackson stopped Nadette with a sweet kiss taking her breath away in the process. She pulled him towards her and the memories of earlier swept away with the doubt she held about the preposition she had agreed to with Jackson.

Out of all the things that had happened tonight she would not make herself regret this. It was for the best. It had to be. Jackson filled her body with comfort, joy and an easy feeling of friendship his control strained as he drew his body on top of hers and Nadette gave an involuntary sighed pulling her body up to meet his.

_Living goes by fast catch your breath  
and it will pass you by  
and it won't last to sulk  
with the memories you hold…_

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME!**

**A/N: do you think Nadette keeps making too many deals that she might not be able to keep?  
Share your thoughts and questions.**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	11. Chapter 11 - What Happened Last Night?

Chapter Eleven  
WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

"Where were you yesterday?" Sage asked quietly, sitting across from Arianna in the mid-afternoon sun, her tankini green and close fitting allowing the sun to tan as much visible skin as possible. Arianna shifted her Channel sunglass giving Sage the cold shoulder. Sage took a sip from her orange juice, all day she and Arianna had not said a word to each other and that was fine by Sage who was nursing a major hangover. The silence was seriously golden in moments like that in life. But now Arianna's insipid silence was working on every nerve Sage had.

Arianna got up –like she had been doing for the past two hours– to go check on Nadette. "Fine just leave, who wants your rude ass anyway." Sage grumbled after Arianna. Arianna walked steadily to Nadette's room determined not to turn and bash Sage's hot head onto any flat, breakable surface she could find.

Arianna softly knocked twice on Nadette's door before walking in to find Nadette, wide awake, lying next to Jackson on her bed. Arianna blinked at the two that had not noticed her enter, "Okay, okay, okay Snow Patrol?" Jackson asked grinning while Nadette shook her head. "Green Day is legendary almost nothing can top them!"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"But they are so mainstream," he groaned.  
"Oh and the almighty Snow Patrol isn't?" she asked.  
Jackson pushed Nadette further into the bed putting her arms over her head, "Don't diss one of my favourite bands of all time, woman."  
Nadette smiled up at him, "Or what?" she challenged.

Smiling a deliciously wicked smile Jackson brought his lips down to hers. Nadette's chest rose rapidly and she sighed into him his body pressing heavily on top of her own her hands moving up and down his back. Nadette kissed him more fiercely the feel of him hard and ready as he grind against her causing her lower belly to clench. He placed hot kisses against her neck before his hands raked down the side of her body slowing down as he reached the edge of her grey Star Wars top. Jackson tugged it up slowly the feel of Nadette's soft exposed mid-section against his hand exquisite; his breathing rapidly became more erratic as his hand neared her bra-less, exposed–  
Nadette moaned.

That's when Arianna snapped out of it, "Whoa! Guys, I do not plan on watching your sexual activities in the foreseeable future, any foreseeable future." Jackson licked his lips grinning down at Nadette as her face burned with embarrassment. He removed his hand and pulled her top down over her abdomen placing a chaste kiss upon her lips before turning to Arianna; her red tipped hair hanging curled over the oversized t-shirt she wore.

Arianna continued, "I thought you were still asleep, though clearly you are very much awake," eyeing Jackson up and down Arianna closed the door behind her and went to sit down on Nadette's cream bean bag chair.

"I think I better get back to my parents place," Jackson announced stretching his naked muscled chest; Arianna raised her eyebrows at Nadette with pursed lips as Jackson got his flannel shirt from the floor. Nadette threw Arianna a look for her to shut up, Jackson's soldier slowly lowering from attention.

"See you tomorrow," Nadette smiled warmly.  
Jackson turned at the door, "You better come cheer me on Addict," Nadette launched a grey fluffy pillow at his head which he caught laughing.

"I am not an addict!" she glared;  
Jackson walked back in and touched her nose. "Fine, but I better see you at the game tomorrow,"  
"Hey what kind of girl do you take me for, we pinkie swore didn't we," she mocked.

Jackson rolled his clear blue eyes at her, "See you Ace." Jackson directed at Arianna but kept eye contact with Nadette until he walked out the room. As soon as Jackson was out the room Nadette flopped back on the bed.

Arianna stared her golden green eyes shining with excitement. "Okay, I've waited long enough sex junkie spill all the juicy details. Since when has this little love flame been flickering?" Arianna hounded, Nadette's eyes widened slightly before she burst out laughing.

The door opened.

"Oh, I knew I heard your eccentric, adorable, laugh. So did you really fuck Whittemore? I just saw the man in question leaving without a shirt on and a goofy grin on his beautiful, athlete face."  
Nadette sailed another pillow through the air, "Sage, I will not discuss any of that stuff with you!"  
Sage laughed, "It's not like you're a virgin little Dragon remember I'm the one who introduced you to Tristyn– The Sexiest Wolf Ever –Sterling who sadly only wanted you to do a certain mating dance with."

Nadette shot her a shrewd look.  
Arianna snorted, "Slutty Betty is just jealous because he wouldn't take the outrageous waving around of her body."  
Nadette looked down suddenly fascinated by the small soft threads on the pillow she was holding.  
Sage's nostrils flared, "Miss Stuck Up's endeavours failed as well now didn't it?" Arianna flinched as well as stared back darkly at the comment.

Nadette chewed her lip and hummed as silence supervened.

"What are you humming now?" Sage sighed breaking the tension; Nadette looked up giving a small smile to Sage. Sage sat in front of Nadette on her white, shag, rug while Nadette sat tangled in her beige sheets with her grey, brown and creamy bed spread and pillows strew across the room and lay beside her where Jackson left it still warm.

Arianna rolled her eyes sitting on the half wicker half cream chair to the right of Nadette's bed alongside the window, "Am I going to have to squeeze the juicy Jackson details from you?" Nadette scoffed.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you bits of what I remember and what Jackson told me,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nadette ran into the crowd of gyrating teenagers and Nicki Minaj proclaiming to be our leader. She couldn't think, the drugs not only loosened her physical control but her metal physical shields had started cracking and all unwanted thoughts started spilling into her already frazzled mind.

_What the hell does that bitch think she's doing grinding all over Tommy… Is she insane? She shouldn't drink so damn much… God, he is good looking… Well hello sailor… damn look at that J-Lo ass… Oh, God I'm gonna be sick… I wish she would stop blubbering… it's not my fault I took his virginity, is it..._

She was suffocating; people looked at her strangely as she tried to push past them. All the perspiring bodies bumping and grinding beside her, next to her all around thinking one thing after another. _Sex… sex… sex…sex… sex… sex… sex… sex… sex… sex… sex… sex… sex…_

_**Nadette…**_ a new voice thought. Nadette shook grey dots collecting in her peripheral vision her breathing became shallow and she staggered as people bumped into her shouting obscenities. Nadette stood with a sea of people and she suddenly felt a compressing lurch of her heart as it began beating slower and slower. _**Nadette… **_the cool voice came again.

_**Something is wrong Isaac; **_Nadette whispered into his mind the power that coarse through him hit him like a truck. Nadette couldn't control her power anymore so when she threw the thought at him he felt a slow heave of his own heart and lost his breath clutching himself trying desperately to get his breath back. _**Sorry…**_ Nadette shuddered drawing back her power wrapping it tight around herself.

Nadette felt a strong hand clamp down on her wrist. She sucked in a breath to scream but let the breath out with a sigh as she realized who the blue eyed, curly haired guy was that drew her away from the heat inducing crowd. As they stood in the cool air under the canopy of trees Isaac assessed her seeing; the perspiration that dotted her forehead as she tried to swipe it away, her pallor causing a sick glint to her coffee brown skin and the dimness in her lively brown eyes.

_**I have something that will make you feel better; it's a counteractive drug that will flush the drug out your system faster. But you cannot tell**__**your sisters. **_He said sternly as he stood in front of her, back up straight and his hands in his front pockets.

Nadette hesitated.

_**Remember you hesitate I don't help **_he mocked oddly.  
Through it all; her poor physical state and crumbling mental capability Nadette still rolled her eyes. Isaac gave a small smile, _**then come get it I don't have all night you know; places to see people to do…**_

Nadette clenched her jaw at his light banter whispering through the tattered state of her mind, she closed the space between them with two small strides. Isaac touched her closed fist making Nadette look up. His blue eyes connected with hers and something passed between them.

She felt her mouth go dry as he continued to just stare into her almond shaped eyes, his body twitched. Every nerve she had was on end from being so close to him, his body and his smell. It filled her completely; utterly consuming every sense she had. His soft brown curls making Nadette itch to touch them.

His hand brushed hers again and she glanced down to see a red capsule between his fingers, _**the powder in it will help get the drug you ingested out your system. **_His voice flittered through her head and she flinched clearing her throat.

"I don't have any water," she said out aloud the close proximity of Isaac's body was overwhelming enough without having his gravelly voice inside her mind causing ripples of pleasure to scamper about her treacherous body.

Isaac smirked, "You won't need water. Open your mouth." He directed firmly lifting the capsule in front of her lips, poised. _**A girl like me sure doesn't hear that instruction everyday…**_Nadette hesitated slightly before parting her lips.

Isaac shook his head with a small frown between his brows, "What have I told you about hesitating, hesitating gets people killed Little Lily," he opened the capsule and poured the powder onto her tongue his rough long fingers brushing her lips closed. Nadette shivered and not from the breeze that had picked up the unzipped edges of Isaac's jacket and flapped them at her sides.

He continued, "This is the second time I've helped you, I should get rewarded shouldn't I?"

Without so much as a flutter of her eyelashes, Isaac gripped Nadette by the hips and placed a crushing kiss to her lips. Nadette closed her eyes and kissed him back without thinking, letting her-self get consumed by his cool lips moving against her feverish skin. She sighed, unwillingly, into his mouth Isaac's arms going around her waist pulling her flush against the sculpted planes of his body as Nadette rest her hands on his firm biceps. His long rough fingers brushed under her white blouse to the fluorescent pink of her bra, he stroked the hardening nipples as she struggled not to moan into his mouth.

Nadette's hands itched again to touch his brown curls to feel them between her fingers and as she relinquished control of her body to her emotions her hands slowly moved their way through his hair tugging softly. He growled over and over again as her hands moved zealously into his hair and down his shoulders gripping with a measure of enthusiasm. He kissed her deeply feeling her hands through his hair and as Nadette pushed her body against his, Isaac's hands flew from her breasts and moved lower to cup the firm plump of Nadette's ass.

"Hey buddy let me have some of that!"

Came a drunken shout breaking Nadette and Isaac apart, a buzz cut senior came barrelling through the forest from behind them he ran all the way around Isaac to his friend, standing a few feet away from a mute Nadette, the friend smiled drunkenly holding a six pack of beer.

"Three more days added to your tally Little Lily," Isaac said with an indifferent quirk of his lip. Nadette blinked, "What?"  
"For the antidote I get three more days of serving from you any way I want," He said with a dangerous glint to his steel blue eyes that made her want to shiver only deteriorating her state as things lower than her belly button clenched. He looked over at the buzz cut senior with a rueful smile playing along the edge of his lips and with a flourish turned walking into the crowd of partying teenagers leaving Nadette by her-self.

He stole a kiss, gave her another punishment, and then left without as much as a smile goodbye. _**Bastard much**_…

Nadette swiped at her lips, "No more, bad, bad I say, damn bastard–"  
"Sure hope you don't mean me," came a boyish blue eyed grin from her right.  
"No, not yet anyway." she sighed glumly at Jackson.  
He gave her a contrite smile sticking one hand in the pocket of his jeans, "Ah, one of those nights huh?"  
Nadette nodded.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was rejected tonight too; for being too mainstream mediocre for her taste." He admitted bitterly a wounded look in his eyes. Nadette swallowed but a small giggle burst from between her lips which she tried to cover with a cough.  
"I'm sorry, Jackson Whittemore; blonde hair, blue eyed, handsome jock, too mainstream mediocre? _No._"

"I know and that's not technically true you know some days I like to unwind and play a little tennis at the country club with papa," he sighed dejectedly with an aristocratic lilt to his voice.  
Nadette raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding," he confessed with a broad grin. Nadette slugged him on the shoulder playfully, "Let's go for a walk athlete."

They reached the east side of the cliff face at the same boulder Nadette had sat at earlier with Elle. Her head cleared even more as she breathed in thanks to the crisp air and Isaac's secret pill. Isaac…

Nadette shook her head blurting out the first thing that came to mind that wasn't about… "You know I love this smell," she said staring intently ahead of them at the boulder as Jackson's lip quirked up.

"What, the smell of the dirt?" he asked sniffing the air with suspicion. Nadette elbowed him softly, "Can't you be more poetic with it man, it's actually an amazing smell you know; that earthy smell of the leaves on the forest floor, the garden-fresh air sweeping scents of soil and pine needles all around."

"You mean the dirt," he offered.

"Fine if you want to be so damn fussy about it, yes the smell of the dirt." She grumbled as he helped her up onto the boulder.  
Jackson sat down with a huff, "You know what is not fussy; having a friends-with-benefits relationship, but obviously it isn't as simple as I thought like every fucking thing in life she couldn't be happy with."

Nadette looked up at the sky counting twenty stars before asking, "Want to talk about it?" in the silence that followed his sudden outburst.  
Jackson cast his blue eyes down at the boulder staring at its every indentation and imperfection that took years to perfect.  
"Can I ask you something?" he said after several minutes, finally looking up.

Nadette sucked on her bottom lip nibbling on it with the edge of her teeth. She nodded with a, "Sure."

"When did you finally know you were a cupcake addict?" with a straight face. Nadette blinked her face startled and he burst out laughing. "I am no Addict you irritating git!" she stated sticking her tongue out at him while his blue eyes twinkled.

"Three days," she continued mock indignantly crossing her arms with a smile tugging at her lips, "you have only seen me with cupcakes on three separate days."  
"Ah but," he exclaimed with humour, "First step to recovery my little Addict is admitting you have a problem."  
Nadette sighed with an incredulous look on her face, "I'm hardly going to be an addict any longer because of Arianna's mistake."  
"What happened?"

Nadette explained Arianna's ban from being allowed to make cupcakes –until further notice– on account of her not washing the dishes she baked with after; making an already irate Uncle Blake look on the brink of tears of frustration grumble about no respect for the house and its rules for around three hours straight.

Jackson laughed uncontrollably.

(Parachutes – Coldplay)  
_In a haze, a stormy haze  
I'll be 'round  
I'll be lovin' you always,  
always_

"Okay let me strike a deal with you little Addict," he offered contritely as he caught the slight narrowing of her eyes.  
"Keep talking Whittemore," Nadette spoke fixing him with a wide eyed invitation to speak.  
Jackson cleared his throat and stared intently at her big brown eyes, "You offer to be my distraction friend-with-benefits and I'll be your endless supplier of cupcakes."

_Here I am and I take my time  
here I am and I wait in line always,  
always…_

"Distraction, distraction friend-with-benefits, what does that even mean Jackson?" she asked shaking her head.  
"It means you distract me from all things Lydia and I will reward you in any way you want, including cupcakes."  
"Jackson, do you hear yourself that sounds crazy!" Nadette admitted.

_(High Speed – Coldplay)  
__Can anybody fly this thing?  
Before my head explodes  
or my head starts to ring_

"No what's crazy is that despite having an incredibly sexy Italian speaking woman in front of me with an amazing body, all I think about is Lydia rejecting me." He disclosed despondently. "I want to forget Nadette, I want to forget her just even for a little while and strangely enough we have become close friends, I would rather have sex with you than with some random."  
Nadette blinked, "Jackson this is a lot you're asking of me, I mean me making you forget a girl when I can't even stop thinking of–"

_We've been living life inside a bubble  
we've been living life inside a bubble…_

"You see, you want someone gone out of your head too come on Nadette; there are cupcakes at stake here," he pleaded.  
Nadette chewed at her bottom lip, _**why shouldn't I, I have nothing to lose? (Maybe a little dignity) I mean am I really considering this…Oh my God I'm considering it! Well here goes nothing he is really cute which helps, rebound Nadette, Nadette the Rebound, Nadette the Rebound sex kitten, Nadette the sex kitten–(Oh forget it)…**_

"Okay I will be your friend-with-benefits," she decided "I'll come to all your lacrosse games, hang out with you and distract you so long as you keep the cupcakes coming, deal?" She settled sticking out her pinkie.

Jackson rolled his eyes but returned the gesture.

"Well then you have a deal, me and my drugged tired self," she said with a yawn. Jackson's brow furrowed, "What do you mean drugged?"  
Nadette shrugged and skimmed through the details of what happened earlier, leaving out Isaac's involvement with his curing anti-drug. _(Isaac lips crushing mine…)_  
Jackson rubbed a hand over his face, "Then this means you might not even remember this tomorrow that it might not even matter, for all I know you don't even think of me as a friend."

_Confidence in you  
is confidence in me  
is confidence in a high speed_

"You know for such a good looking jock you sure have a lot of cute little insecurities," she said softly, "I mean why I wouldn't want a handsome jock as my best guy friend when I come to a new town is beyond me," Nadette smiled giving Jackson a small peck on the lips.

"But we probably shouldn't do anything tonight though because I still feel a little drugged up right now, I still agree to your preposition though." she said hugging him.

"You're amazing sometimes you know that?" Jackson said smiling as he held her firmly against his body.  
"Sometimes?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. The drug was wearing off even more leaving Nadette extremely tired with a slight tingle to her lips from–  
_(His growls as I tugged on his curls feeling him flush against me, all of him…)_

He touched her cheek cupping it in his smooth palm so different to–  
_(His long rough fingers brushing under my shirt to fiddle with my bra…)  
_"You understand why I want to do this don't you, I mean you do know how it feels to want someone close to you but there is that one thing always causing you to split apart, right?" Nadette shuddered.

Jackson noticed the fatigue etching itself across Nadette's face and worry tinted the edge of his aqua eyes. Nadette swallowed a deep breath and looked back at the party. "Nadette," Jackson breathed his voice now laced with worry at the tortured look in her eyes. She looped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her, "Let's forget Jackson." She replied pressing her lips to his.

Their bodies pushed closer and his arms enveloped Nadette completely, Jackson's lips were soft and chapped as his body fixed with muscle moved against her own. Nadette deepened the kiss with Jackson nibbling at her full bottom lip, his hands crushing her onto him.

Jackson broke away first, "You're right we can't do this you are drugged and I'm sure when you think back to this you'll regret it and hate me." He smiled stepping away.  
She smiled back and drew him closer, "I could never hate you but if you're adamant take me home so I can sleep it off and come back to you with the same answer…"

_**Isaac Lahey is a mystery best left undiscovered, **_she thought into the quiet of the dancing night.

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

_**Would love to hear what more of you guys think pm more me if you prefer it.**_

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	12. Chapter 12 -What Did You Do Last Night 2

Chapter Twelve  
WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT TOO?

**XXXXX**

"We came back to my room and we fell asleep in my bed," Nadette concluded.

Nadette had left out everything to do with Isaac. Fearing the anger, anger and more anger Sage and Arianna would unleash on her, as well as on Isaac for even looking at her let alone touching Nadette the way he had.

"I don't believe this. You could have had your way with Jackson Whittemore; had him in your bed! And all you do is sleep?" Sage questioned, "I don't know how you get loins as inactive as yours Little Dragon, even nuns wouldn't stay celibate for long with that body next to them. All. Night. Long."

Nadette ignored Sage turning to Arianna who sat grinning on the half wicker chair in the corner, "Hey Ari, where were you the whole of yesterday afternoon? I was waiting for you to come back so you could help me pick out an outfit. What happened at that meeting that was some damn time consuming?"

Sage laughed, "You definitely could have used some help with that ugly black knit jersey you were wearing."  
Nadette swallowed and looked down, thinking of the last minute decision she had, had to throw on Isaac's jersey. "I didn't think the jersey was that bad at the time," she whispered.

Sage snorted then her eyebrows scrunched together at Nadette's tone and body language, "It wasn't bad looking Little Dragon, but the sleeves were definitely too long. Actually I've never seen you wear it before, where did you get it? Nadette? Nadette, Earth to you over there…"

Nadette stayed quiet, suddenly feeling cold as she draped the blanket around her body. Light streamed through the open window spilling over Nadette's dark caramel skin. Turning the tips of Arianna's hair to scarlet and making them dance in patterns across Nadette's cream walls. Arianna stared hard at Nadette through lowered lashes.

"Don't tell me it was from one of Derek's pack members Dette you're going to return it right away if it is." Arianna said with a strange tone to her voice.  
Nadette turned to look at her friend with a tilt to her head; eyeing Arianna suspiciously, "Well you still haven't answered my question now have you and when you came 'rescuing' me why were you with _Derek and Isaac_?"

Arianna tried to keep a stony expression, but the sudden shifting in her eyes betrayed the guilt she held and she lowered her green eyes further. Arianna recalled another thing that struck her as odd as her eyes flickered slightly to Sage, she asked, "Why do you say his name like that Dette?" she turned her eyes back to the double bed Nadette lay on and watched; the way that Nadette straightened, strengthening the thoughts going through her head.

Arianna saw Nadette's hands tighten around the blanket, "Whose name?" she inquired not making eye contact.  
"You know who; you always say his name strangely I don't know what or why but it's like you're familiar with him, as if you know him. Dette what is going on?"

Sage laughed out loud, a brackish sound that bounced off the walls of the room harshly. "She tries to lecture us about not spending time with Derek's pack yet she frolics with the head wolf himself, a little hypocritical even for you don't you think, Ari." Sage spat. A gust of wind caused the satin lilac curtain in Nadette's room to bellow out wildly smashing the angry bird alarm clock to the floor with a deafening splat of metal, plastic and glass.

"I have had it with YOUR FUCKING BITCHING ASS!" Arianna yelled getting up from the chair, her power flaring around her, filling the room with her crisp scent. Sage chortled turning her back to the livid wolf. The hairs at the back of Sage's neck rose as she ignored Arianna boring down on her from behind her chair.

"Ari please," Arianna turned to Nadette with glowing amber eyes listening to the younger girl's soothing compulsion, Arianna's world tilted slightly. "Please just sit down. Sage will shut up from now on, just tell us –I mean me where you were yesterday." Every muscle in Arianna's body went rigid with the shock of compulsion then slowly Arianna walked languidly and calmly to the chair she had occupied. Sage sat absolutely still the same languorous feeling over Arianna kept Sage silent and locked in her seat with listless energy.

Arianna felt the calm settle over her every muscle and relaxing the tension she didn't know she held in her shoulders, dissipated. Words came spilling from her mouth without much thought. She was calm. Sage was kept motionless and quiet where she sat her eyes darting widely to Nadette. Nadette's eyes glowed softly amber and the strange wind eased up. Arianna sat talking; the only thought moving sluggishly around her head was that Nadette had calmed her. Nadette had compelled her, so easily.  
It wasn't possible; Nadette hadn't ever been able to do that before.

**XXXXX**

"For the fifteenth time Jesse and Paul, we are not basing our school social around Space ships or extra-terrestrial Female Nudists!" the fiery red head that was Lydia screamed. The two rail-thin, acne ridden tech-geniuses opened their mouths to argue. Their faces determined.

Lydia shot Arianna a look that was a beseeching cry for help.  
Arianna smiled, "Hey guys how about we put those ideas on the side. You know give everybody a chance to voice their own ideas."  
The two shared a look and nodded crossing their arms over their chests, in eerie synchrony.

Lydia looked around desperately, "Anyone have other ideas, anybody?" the six odd, other social committee members stared around silently as Jesse and Paul shared a smug look. "Come on guys _any other _ideas for the theme of the sophomore to senior Social?"  
Lydia asked after five minutes of awkward, strained silence.

"I think we should have an outdoor barbeque theme." came a half-broken voice, his name; Tevin yet another misfortunate acne-ridden sophomore, "And I think it should be compulsory for all sexy girls to wear bikini's." arose his suggestive leer in Arianna and Lydia's direction. His silver braces reflecting sunlight across the room.

"I think that's a great idea," a honey deep voice declared coming from behind Arianna.

The rest of the committee stared all of them, excluding Lydia and Arianna, slack-jawed at the sight of the newcomer. Arianna sat up stiffly knowing who the voice belonged to even before seeing Derek Hale take the empty seat next to her.

"Even better there should be a pool and wet t-shirt contest." Derek teased looking at Arianna as Paul, the ET female nudist, grinned manically. Jesse started excitedly whooping and cheering with Tevin, monumentally forgetting his space ship obsession.  
"This committee isn't for your amusement Derek. We are actually trying to get serious work done," Arianna stated coldly for the dark haired alpha.  
"Yeah I know spaceships are real serious business. Oh, don't forget the Martian nudists."

Jesse and Paul frowned as a chorus of shrill female laughs sounded, followed by the flipping of overly styled or frizzy hair with a few fluttering eyelashes. The few girls in the group aside from Lydia and Arianna swooned towards Derek's rumbling voice and chiselled features.  
"Hope you guys don't mind me joining late." He charmingly smiled at the group while Arianna seethed.

The oestrogen in the room at that moment was so strong it was a wonder the girls stayed in their seats as Derek spoke, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I guess there are no objections," Lydia spoke. "And the social committee is an open club so even if there were objections. Like Arianna's. They are null and void."  
Arianna shot daggers as Derek grinned her way with a slow smile that had her stomach doing flips.

"Now back to the issue at hand," Lydia lectured recapturing everybody's attention.

As the minutes speed by they decided on the time slot, the venue and getting the entire Beacon Hills student body to attend. "Now all we need addressed is how much of the Social's spending we can dip into and figure out where to find a sound system." Arianna finished.  
She looked at her watch, 10:37am.

"I could get Boyd to lend us his system. Very High-Tech, State of The Art stuff, the things that Dj's use." Derek supposed.  
To Arianna's surprise Derek had behaved himself in the past two hours, cracking a joke here and there even giving a few essential ideas that benefited the group immensely. _**Something's up,**_ Arianna thought suspiciously.

His arm rested on the back of Arianna's chair with his legs outstretched in front of him as he continued, "But he'll want to MC himself if you don't mind; with no cost of course."  
Lydia smiled, "Well that's a relief. Okay then people I think we're about done here." They all stood up. "Next meeting will be Wednesday during lunch, goodbye." A few people stretched with girls shuffling towards Derek.

Arianna stood giving Derek a small parting smile as he flirted his way around the group of girls. "You were really amazing. You had really good ideas as well, I mean really impressive seriously, really, really good." A mousey looking girl fawned. "Like really I was impressed and you're really good at sport too! Wow that's really…" Arianna heard as she head outside.

Warm sun beat down on Arianna's olive skin and she scowled rolling her eyes, "Oh Derek you're really funny!" she mocked in a high pitched voice heading towards the green mass that was Beacon Hills Woods. "Like really Derek, yeah and so really good looking like really good looking." She let out a high pitched giggle. "I should really look in a dictionary and find more really big words instead of like really. Like really, really? Yeah positively I mean really!"

"Really?" a deep voice asked beside her.

Arianna yelped. "Oh, it's just you." She sighed looking at the man himself but her heart kept on racing. Derek gave a smile, "You sound disappointed."  
Arianna rolled her eyes.

They walked on with the green shrub holding small creatures in their bristly clasps. The light was shining brightly overhead making everything shine with a green hue streaming between the gaps available in the tree tops. They carried on walked on.  
"If you're looking for people who would lovingly enjoy your company with misguided fascination. They are that way." She point behind them at the dwindling school building.

"It's quite fascinating watching you openly hate me for making your heart flutter."

There it went again that flip in her stomach making her feel uneasy betraying her common sense. _**Damn hormones…**_  
"Please, don't flatter your-self Wolfie," Came her slightly hostile riposte.  
Derek grinned looking down at the fiery Hispanic rolling her eyes at him. "On a more serious note, I'd like to give you a preposition, Red."  
Arianna's eyes slit at that, her shoulders tensing and becoming guarded. "What do you want?"

"I propose you girls get some training in you, it wouldn't hurt for you guys to showcase some of that otherworldly power either. You know give my pack and I a grasp of what you can do." He declared boldly.  
Arianna gave a very un-lady like snort as she looked towards the shimmering trees, light dancing across her features making her look ethereal and untouchable.

"What's in it for us?" Arianna asked turning back to stare defiantly back at him.  
Derek grunted, "Couldn't you do it just to be helpful. One of those I teach you, you teach me things? Would it kill you?"  
Arianna smiled coldly, "Where I came from it could, humanity is a game best played with the weak Viktor always said, _so hide and go eat._

Derek's teeth clenched as white hot anger rolled its way over him. His hands and fingers ached to elongate, sharpen become dangerous weapons and rip into something. Anything. Anyone.

"Okay then would you guys mind training with us so we could understand you better. Strengthen ourselves as a pack." He asked softly. "Please."  
Arianna grinned; the expression startled Derek causing the breath to leave his lungs as her face lit up and her green eyes shone with humour.  
"Wow, the notorious Derek Hale begging a sophomore. This is for sure going in my diary,"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

They walked on. "Are we going to train anytime soon? It's already 11:02 you know some of us have lives to live and parties to prep for!" Arianna complained, stopping in her tracks. Derek looked at her perplexed. "Well I'm not going to let my best friends train with a bunch of wolves we barely know. I want to see what you have to teach before we all join in." she explained patiently.

He stared incredulously, "Don't make it as if we're doing you a favour there Red. This is more for your security benefit than my packs"  
"We'll see about that Wolfie."  
…

"Ah shit!" Arianna grunted as Derek swept her legs from under her, again. Derek straightened stiffly. Dabbing at his bleeding lower lip, he watched her get back up and she scrutinized him with guarded eyes.  
"This is way harder than I thought it would be–" he groaned as she delivered a quick blow to his rib cage. "You're actually– Jesus Christ Arianna!" he cried out, her well placed round house kick to his temple causing him to see a burst of clear and multi-coloured bubbles.

She stayed silent not letting up from her guarded stance. Legs apart, knees bent slightly and arms defending her sides; loosely available at a moment's notice to block a blow.  
"No rest for the wicked, huh?" he retorted shaking his head clear.  
He stared until his eyes focused correctly on the scene before him. His white, damaged house sat quietly as a silent observer to his beating at the hands of Arianna. Trees rustled around them, the air kept changing from calm to bone splittingly cold in a matter of seconds. There were no animals around and the clearing they practiced in behind his house held just the two of them as well as the crisp scent of jasmine that was being pushed, lengthened and carried by the indecisive winds.

Arianna took a quick step back raising her arms in front of her faces as Derek's right fist swung wildly into the air in front of her. She blinked. The scent of jasmine faintly stronger began enveloping them both.  
"You and that vision seeker thing… Yeah, started to really get on my nerves round about an hour ago, now it's just plain rude," He said jabbing his elbow into her left side.

Arianna grunted, "You don't hear me complaining about your speed now do you Wolfie?"  
He feinted to the right, _left arm will hook around my waist._ The jasmine scent hit again as she interpreted the vision; but he was fast, really fast. His left arm hooked around her waist and in all of three seconds, had her pinned to the ground underneath him. Arianna squirmed, feeling his warm body against hers, her stomach flipped once more.

"No more energy Ace?" he smiled above her as his hazel eyes laughed with humour and great mirth.  
Arianna pout.  
"Aren't you going to try Ace?" he mocked "I thought you never missed a target?"  
"That's usually when knives are involved." She stated trying to wriggle free again; Derek's arm's bound her tighter. _**Fail attempt**__, _she sighed inwardly.

Derek's intrigue was piqued as he gazed at her intently, "Can you guys do anything else?"  
"Well, Sage seems to be extremely skilled with archery and Nadette has an affinity for hand to hand combat and she loves climbing."  
He quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched into a broad grin, "Gymnastic martial artist all-in-one."

"You sure do talk a lot when you're supposed to be showing me what we're getting ourselves into." She commented.

"I like to know my students' strengths and I am teaching you. I'm teaching you how to escape," he stated mildly.  
Arianna smiled, "I know how to get away."  
Derek's grip tightened mockingly, "Try me." He breathed his face close to hers.  
Arianna smirk and claimed his lips.

She moved her lips against his and he stilled, her arms slipping from his grip to rest on his thick biceps that were coiled with muscle. A growl escaped Derek and he moved his lips to receive her heated kiss fully. His hand trailed down to her hips and the air ignited around them with electricity. Arianna shuddered against his body as his other hand cupped her face while his lips moving to send electric fire down her neck along her sensitive skin.

Arianna couldn't think all her senses narrowed to focus solely on Derek and his body on top of hers, Derek's hands roamed her body as their legs intertwined his lips met hers and it seemed to only bring a new spark of fire to their burning bodies, he groaned in between their joined lips grinding his hips between her legs.

She gasped and her hands flew to find the hem of his shirt, her mind dulled, nerve endings sparked where Derek touched her. She pulled up his shirt so she could touch the rigid plains of his bare skin feeling every muscle contract under her touch. Derek shuddered as her hands travelled their way down to the button on his jeans.  
Arianna opened her eyes.  
Her hands wondered back up to his chiselled jaw and she drew back her right hand.

Delivering a punch to his jaw.

Rolling him over Arianna straddled him with a knife held taut across his throat. Derek stared wide eyed at the wild haired Arianna wielding a knife that trailed a bead of blood down his throat  
"Told you I could escape," she whispered devilishly.

Arianna's phone began ringing from the porch step of Derek's house. She jumped up and strolled to it, a triumphant sway to her hips.  
"Hello?" she answered sweetly not one bit as out of breath as Derek felt. He begrudgingly got up his movements stiff.  
"I'm sorry what?" Arianna's voice asked perplexed.

Derek rubbed at his face and ran a hand through his ebony hair.  
"I'll be right over," Arianna replied with false concern and immediately hung up. Tension so strong thrummed through her veins as she tried not to scream in frustration.

Derek's eyes slit.  
"Don't speak Hale, I just need a ride." Arianna said anger colouring the skin across her cheeks. Rage radiated in waves off of her and her eyes glowed brightly, a deep forest green the gold flecks ablaze with emotion.  
He complied, quietly ushering her with his car out the clearing. "What is it, where are we going?" he eventually asked quietly.  
Arianna let out a deep breath trying to quell her anger.

"We're going to the Police Department, to pick up Sage."

XXXXXXX

"When Elle called saying she couldn't see you anymore and Sage was at home with Stiles I called Derek to help me look for you and Lahey just showed up with him." Arianna ended her voice spitting out Isaac's name like a bad taste left on her tongue.

Nadette looked down rubbing her hands.

"Point is; it would be good for us to train with their pack and lend our help whenever we can. Only temporarily though." She assured them.  
Sage who had been quiet through the entire play by play finally spoke up, "Am I the only one that is going to detail out loud that you kissed Derek Hale!"

Nadette bit her bottom lip as she watched Arianna's cheeks darken, "We were training." Arianna defended.  
Sage snorted as Nadette tried to hold her laughter.  
Sage nod, "I think we can all agree you are well trained in the sport of tongue wrestling now."  
Nadette burst out laughing.

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	13. Chapter 13 - Where Have You Been

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

"In local news, school teens go missing." A busty black haired news anchor announced. Nadette looked up from her bowl of Cheerios to see the now blown up picture of a flouncy scarlet haired girl. "This girl was last seen leaving Starbucks with her friend Saturday evening. The two reportedly left the shop together and have been confirmed as Linda Donahughes and Ashley Gonsalves."

Another picture filled the screen, a petite brunette with a dazzling smile and too much bronzer.  
"They kind of look like," Arianna comment settling down at the kitchen counter as the two girls were shown side by side on the screen, "Scarlett Johansson and Snooki."

"If you have any information of the where-a-bouts of these two Beacon Hills High students," The anchor-woman continued as a number slid across the bottom of the screen. "Please contact this number below or phone the local police. Then in other news…"  
"Kind of unfair that they only advertise missing people cases for five minutes on the news, but the birth of a celebrity's baby runs a whole week." Arianna retorted irritably while the screen produced image after image of obscured photos with a baby wrapped up in its mother's arms. Nadette shrugged depositing her empty bowl into the sink. Sage scurried down the stairs wearing a pair of strappy heels and a black cut off denim skirt. "Little Dragon if you want a ride to school now, you better come." Sage grabbed a green apple off the counter.

Nadette cringed, "Green apples." She sneered eyeing the fruit suspiciously, Nadette shrugged her bag onto her shoulder and waved goodbye to Arianna. "See you later babes," she winked as Arianna gave a small smile watching her disappear through the door.

Nadette walked dubiously towards an old jeep that spluttered in front of Uncle Blake's newly pampered flower bush. With the re-emergence of spring and Uncle Blake being single, the man had a lot of time.  
"Nice car Stilinski," Nadette said as she hopped in the back seat her hands reaching towards her bleeping phone.  
"Don't start with me Blake; I'm still saving up to fix this beauty up. Not all of us are as rich as Bruce Wayne driving Bat Mobiles all willy-nilly." He retorted pulling out of the dirt drive-way.

Sage laughed as Nadette's phone bleeped continuously. Nadette looked at the screen in frustration typing back:  
_No Elle!  
_The phone bleeped less than thirty seconds later:  
_Come on Dette please, PLEASE.  
_Nadette sighed looking up to find Stiles completely absorbed in a conversation with Sage.

"Hey Stilinski you mind picking up another passenger?" she asked tentatively. Stiles, his eyes still fixed on Sage nodded. "Okay well, you better make a left right about, now!"  
Stiles looked at the road taking a sudden left turn.  
"Sorry," he muttered as Nadette hurdled abuse at him from the back seat, her head throbbing from connecting with the window.

"That's what you get for not wearing your seatbelt," Sage mocked from the front seat her seatbelt strapped securely across her chest.  
Nadette glared belligerently.

A blonde head bounced from the front door of a one story 1800 styled house. "Bye Trissy!" Elle hollered to an unseen voice inside the house, who apparently grumbled churlishly in a deep bass to Elle's farewell. Nadette looked at the cute little house with its white trim and cream shingles as Elle hopped into Stiles' 'well used vehicle' as he put it. The pure liquid blue of the house looked even more beautiful compared to the other washed out yellows, pinks and browns of the neighbouring homes. Nadette stared at the house again and caught sight of a face framed with a wave of golden brown hair at one of the windows.

"So," Elle whispered next to Nadette drawing her attention away from the mysteriously familiar face. "What I was thinking was while that slime ball Lahey teaches you all you need to know. I can be in the room with you as an observer."  
Nadette groaned. "Oh come on Elle it is actually quite ridiculous how hung up all of you guys are with Isaac."

Stiles car drove them dangerously to school. Sage and Stiles had to be at school early either way to join the other talkative criminals in detention with Mr Harris. Stiles had offered to lift Nadette after she had received a text from Isaac to meet him an hour before school started. Elle got a call from Nadette that she couldn't make their usual Starbucks run –finding out it was because of Isaac Elle chirped bubbly from the receiver in Nadette's hand that she could come too. Nadette declined and Elle proceeded to barrage her with text messages asking to come along. Nadette sighed.

"That guy is not good news; I'm just looking out for my best friend." Elle justified with a cross of her arms. Nadette resisted a strong urge to roll her eyes, "Fine be my guest, but you better be a silent observer. No insulting or irritating my tutor." Nadette said as the Jeep parked in front of the school and with a flourish the car coughed and seemed to die as they parked.

Elle looked at Stiles with a raised golden eyebrow, Stiles held up his hands, "That's just the sound a beauty like this makes when you cut her off." Elle now seemed to be the one resisting the urge to roll her blue eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah Stilinski," Nadette muttered sliding out of the rusted sport. "What a beaut,"

Nadette and Elle waved at the two detentioners as they made their way to Room 118.

Nadette looked up from Elle's bubbly banter when she heard a loud sniffle from a head of them. Nate, the Southern Bell Charmer that attended the tail gate party limped around the corner holding his right arm. "Helloo…" Elle said from beside her. "Hello, Nadette, is you even paying attention Nadette?"  
Nate's head snapped up at the mention of Nadette's name, his eyes filled with an unreadable expression as he walked up to the two. Nadette had stopped at this point finding it near impossible to breath. She watched his hitched walk and a sudden concern filled her.

"Hello Ladies," he greeted in a slightly breathless voice. "Nadette right?" he asked looking the taller of the two in the eye.  
She looked up at his face and the concern grew as she took in his clumped brown hair, the growing bruise on his left cheek and turning his healthy pink pallor into a dark imperfection.

"Yeah, Nadette Blake." She replied softly. The country boy swallowed, and then winced as it caused him pain.  
"I just wanted to apologise dearly Miss Blake the way I treated you was un- unforgivable," he rasped his voice changing into a pained whisper he sucked in a deep breath to continue.  
Nadette saw that his neck was stretch of red welts that looked noticeably like fingers.

He continued. "If there is anything, anything I can do to make up for my sin ma'am I would be more than happy to oblige."  
Nadette stared hard at him but his eyes conspicuously avoided her gaze. "What happened to you?" she asked after several attempts to meet his eyes.  
"I don't know what you mean." Was his curtly answer,  
Nadette raised her eyebrow incredulously as she registered him clutch his right arm again. "You're sure in a lot of pain to not know what I mean,"

Even as revulsion filled her remembering him pushing his erect body against her, Nadette still felt an overwhelming sense of pity cloud her emotions as she looked at his injured body.  
"Nothing happened!" he snapped followed by a sharp hissing intake of breath as pain radiated through his body.  
Nadette stepped toward him at the desperate anger pouring out of his voice, "But you're–"she tried.

A familiar voice came from right behind her sending chills up her spine and not just because of his icy statement, "Nadette, you decide to waste my time for simple chatter with this Rodeo screw up." Isaac said.  
Instead of Nate getting furious like any other person would the Southerner's eyes lowered even further and he limped away not sparing a glance behind him as he walked out the school. Nadette stood utterly bemused. She turned around, Elle still by her side but quiet for once.

"Being more than eight minutes late when exactly did you expect the tutoring to begin?" he asked with his arms crossed in front of his muscled chest, his leather jacket fisted in one hand.  
Nadette swallowed and whispered a barely coherent, "Sorry."  
Isaac's storm blue eyes took her in and he sighed in irritation, "Just come." He barked.

Nadette walked behind Isaac's long strides with her own quick shorter steps.

They walked into the class and Nadette blinked a few times as she took in the chaos of the classroom. Chairs lay broken, scattered across the classroom space. There was a cracked window with a smear of red liquid slipping down the clear glass to pool on top of the varnished windowsill, papers spilled from an upturned desk and potted plants regurgitated dirt upon the floor scuffed with shoe prints.  
"A cleaner should be in her soon," he said absently. "Have a seat," he pointed to a seat right next to him. Elle shot her a pointed look and Nadette tried to ignore the sudden flush creeping up her neck as Isaac's leg brushed hers. She blinked as she saw red scraps across his knuckles, and looked up to see him raise an eyebrow at her expression. She looked hastily away, thinking of the beat up Nate.

XXXXX

The cupcake sat iced in creamy goodness. Three, small, speckled eggs lay nestled within the coffee icing and the vanilla base lay perfectly unwrapped on Nadette's lunch tray staring her in the face.

"It's beautiful," She whispered in surprise and reverence.

Jackson sat next to her his arm resting casually next to hers, "You're one mad hatter."  
Nadette grinned at him, "Only because you keep giving me the goods, Supplier."  
Sage's lunch tray clattered on the table. "Finally becoming a bad girl, Little Dragon?" she derided.  
"Not drugs you vigilante, cupcakes." Nadette smiled biting into the moist goodness.

"So. Damn. Delicious." She announced. "Tell the store you brought this from they did a great job."

Sage rolled her eyes at the ecstatic look on Nadette's face, Nadette gave Jackson a quick peck on the cheek thanking him.  
"Ugh, you know we should really ban couples' PDA from the lunch table, please." Elle complained from Nadette's left side looking over at Allison and Scott, "Even the goofy love eyes are getting a bit much."

"I mean us single people feel utterly ashamed to be still alone on Friday nights watching Chick Flicks instead of going on dates." She added in a miserable tone.  
Erica eating a chocolate raspberry filled sundae scowled, "Speak for yourself; Mopey. I like having my Friday afternoons free for some much deserved Reyes pampering time."

"Well," Arianna announced to the whole table. "That's not going to be happening next Friday, because you are all going to attend the school social." Everybody's face fell and looked away or scowled in Arianna's direction silence falling all around the table.  
"Come on guys," Arianna encouraged as the bell rang. "It'll be a shocker."  
Nadette hugged Jackson goodbye hopping up to get to Chemistry quickly with Stiles and Arianna in tow.

"Oh damnit, guys I'll meet you guys in Chemistry I forgot my textbook," Nadette said changing direction, Arianna nod.  
Stiles gave her a stern look, "Don't be late young lady." He said in a perfect Mr Harris impersonation.  
Nadette smiled and rolled her eyes.

The halls began to thin as more and more students trooped into their classrooms. _Turn left, one, two, three doors. Down the stairs, locker on the left,_ she chant her feet slapping against the floor with a hollow echoes through the hallways. She worked quickly to get out her book as only a few people still entered classrooms.

Nadette quickened her pace when she heard the final bell screech. _Upstairs, one, two – _  
She squealed and felt a hand clamp over her mouth as she was dragged into an empty classroom. Her body flush against a muscled chest.  
Nadette tensed as the other hand went from her wrist to her waist, "Don't tense Little Lily." His term of endearment came to her rumbling against her back.  
Nadette scowled as he turned her around his hand still on her waist and her body relaxed as she looked into Isaac's steel blue eyes.

She removed his hand from her mouth, "Something you should know is that I really hate surprises and even worse are people who jump at me from dark corners."  
Isaac's lips quirked up at the corners as he looked around at the room alit with sunlight streaming through every open window.  
Nadette scowled, "That is beside the point." Her heart lurched at the sight of his eyes twinkling with humour.

He placed his free hand in her hair playing with the a few dark strands as he asked, "Then what is the point Little Lily?"

Nadette's inside felt turned over and she blinked as she felt his hand placed on her side even more pronounced. Isaac's hand in her hair was playfully sifting through each dark section. He ran his hand from the middle to the tips of her ebony hair that ended at her chest over her erratically pounding heart.  
"You have long hair. I usually don't do long hair," he remarked to himself letting go of Nadette's dark strands and locking eyes with her.

Nadette found her voice barely above a whisper, "Then why are you doing this?"  
His storm blue eyes assessed her roaming every inch of her face. Her almond shaped dark eyes, her coffee coloured skin, the dark long hair, the oval shaped face that ended in a pointed chin with full lips.  
"Because you let me," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
His mouth descended on hers and the next question died on her lips as she struggled to think. Nadette's mind clouded over as his arms encircled her waist depositing her on the teacher's desk. Her hands tentatively rest on his shoulders, feeling the firm muscle move as Isaac's hands slid under her top sending a shudder up her spine as he came into contact with her bare skin.

Nadette blinked rapidly at the contact, his hands cool and immobile just resting on her hips. She took in big gulps of air as his mouth left hers to leave a trail of cool kisses upon her cheek, earlobe and down her arched neck. Each time Isaac Lahey touched her she ran hot, her body blazing with lust and stirring things in her body she couldn't identify.

Every second she was with him she ran hot, a scorching feeling that he quenched leaving her breathless and drained.

His voice all mocking, serious, angry and impervious to anyone always calmed something in her. His storm blue eyes seduced her, his locked square jaw tilting whenever he assessed her; enticed her. Isaac Lahey drugged her senses and dulled her mind. Her chest tightened when his mouth came back to her own awaiting lips. Nadette felt him lift the bottom of her top, her suede jacket already discarded on the floor, "No." she breathed more firmly than she thought herself capable of. "I said no sex."

Isaac pulled back staring into her eyes, "Your six days haven't started yet." His lips quirking a little at the corners, which Nadette guessed was his equivalent of a smile.  
"What do you mean, then what was all this?" she questioned her hands clenching on top of his shoulders into fists.  
Isaac shrugged straightening in front of her, "Like I said; you let me." He smirked to some extent. Nadette glared at him hopping off the desk she was placed on picking up her jacket she stormed off.

Outside the door Nadette was met with the hostile eyes of her best friend, Elle.

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	14. Chapter 14 - It's All About The Game

**Chapter Fourteen  
****IT'S ALL ABOUT THE GAME**

Something was wrong, she could just feel it.  
The bell rang for the last period before end of day and Arianna still had not seen Nadette –or Sage for that matter– since lunch. The brown eyed girl had gone to get her Chemistry textbook but never showed up to Chemistry.

"Hello Red," came Derek Hale's husky voice from beside her.  
Arianna looked at him with a raised brow, "So we're back to this again; you being all frustrating, obnoxious jock. I think you need to seek help with all that hot pressure in your head, all that many egos can't be good."  
"So says the woman who kisses a man one moment and then turns to sock him in the face!"

Arianna stood in front of her class, girls in her register class paused catching sight of Derek Hale, the lacrosse junior, talking to a seemingly random sophomore girl.  
"You told me to get away and I did." She sighed clutching her books to her chest. "Now, I've got to get into class."

Derek caught hold of Arianna's arm as she walked to the doorway, "Wait." He said softly. Arianna turned to tell him off but was suddenly caught off guard by the intense look in his hazel eyes, "Will you come to the game today, after school? You know to talk about training times and stuff…"

Arianna's eyebrows scrunched together then she gave him a curt nod of her head, her arm tingling in his grasp, his body close to hers. So close she saw his Adam's apple bob before he gave her a relieved smirk of his lips.  
"See you at the game then."  
"Go Beacon Hills!" she cheered quietly in a mock perky voice.  
He smiled widely his eyes twinkling and Arianna fought the rapid urge to see what else those lips could do, "Bye Red."  
Derek casually brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Arianna watched him walk, nonchalantly, down the halls to a class he was going to be late for. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk into her last class of the day. The only sign that she had felt something change between them was the lurch of her heart as he walked away.

Arianna opened the book that she had clutched to her chest possessively as she walked to class. She slid her fingers between the pages to touch the folded piece of paper that had float out of her locker as she opened it. It read:

_Through smoke drenched cries,  
an abandoned mademoiselle  
and hapless rivalry_

_Three will rise._

_With omitted souls  
doomed extorted vessels,  
fools and disguises_

_Evil comes to play._

The page was torn at the bottom, the rest of the poem missing. Arianna had read and re-read it countless times but nothing had come to mind as to what it was about and what it meant if it meant anything. She had passed Sage on her way to class and decided against telling her and Nadette.  
She had poured over every detail and nothing gave a clue as who put it in her locker. The page was an obvious photocopy of some page and the only other thing was a stamp on the right hand corner saying: F, Del280.  
Not very helpful.

Student's poured out of classrooms and chants over the upcoming game filled the hallways. Nadette and Jackson found Arianna by her locker, Arianna smiled guilty at Nadette, the poem stuffed into the pocket of her jacket.  
"Ari guess what!" Nadette cried with a mischievous grin. "We're going to a lacrosse game!" she shook Arianna in excitement, explaining: "Taylor Moore has tick fever and Jackson got asked to play with the juniors, isn't that great!"

Nadette had pushed all feelings towards Isaac away –including the guilt of kissing him willingly– burying anything she ever felt in a box and throwing away the key. "It'll be my first ever lacrosse game being an actual lacrosse player's lady friend." Nadette winked at the blue eyed heartthrob.

"Well I better get going now. See you ladies on the bleachers," Jackson declared throwing Nadette an eat-your-heart-out sexy grin. Nadette lightly punched his shoulder and she kissed his cheek.  
Arianna rolled her eyes at the two and saw Nadette watch him walk away.

Nadette grabbed her arm, "Come on let's go find Trouble."

Sage sat in between an ocean of roaring Beacon Hills High fans. The opposing team's supporters sat on the right hand side of the bleachers screaming just as loudly. The crowd pulsed with excitement and the supporters thundered with music blaring from behind the stands. Nadette politely excused and smiled her way through the crowd as Arianna trailed behind giving icy stares to anyone that tried to shove her out the way.

"Really what is the big deal; it is just a lacrosse game!" Arianna growled plonking herself down between Stiles and Nadette.  
Stiles' eyes went round.  
"Here we go again," Sage muttered turning to see Allison and Scott making their way, hand in hand, through the crowd.  
"Just, a lacrosse game?" Stiles bellowed. "This game is historic in every high school experience, the best sport of the season played against our enemies."  
"Yes, a team with a worm as their mascot, so evil how could they!" Sage chimed laying the sarcasm thickly.

He continued utterly ignoring Sage's jab, "Our grandchildren will come to this school, sit on these bleachers we have sat on and enjoy the legacy of great lacrosse playing rivalry!"  
"Oh no, is he on again about the grand history and future relevance of lacrosse history; who the hell started him on this?" Scott sighed occupying the seats in front of them.

Nadette coughed noticeably whispering, "Arianna!"

Stiles grumbled, put off that no one shared his passion for tradition. Sage took Stiles' hand in hers and without thought pecked his cheek, "Its okay we all have to have a crazy man in our lives on time or another."  
Stiles neck flushed a slight pink as Sage turned towards the field to watch the lacrosse boys jog out.

Arianna blinked looking towards Nadette to ask about the quickly escalating affection with which Sage displayed when with Stiles. Nadette, Scott and Allison had noticed nothing all their eyes trained on the field where the referee had made his way to the middle of the field. The bleachers were alive and began to shake us people roared out their seats.

Arianna looked out to the field her eyes instantly finding Derek.  
As if feeling her gaze Derek looked through the conglomerate of faces and bodies to spot her. He lift his hand with a croaked grin on his face, Arianna felt something flutter maddeningly within her chest and she smiled back at him genuinely. Derek looked towards the now glaring referee and shrugged gallantly putting his helmet on.

_(Don't Wake Me Up: Lianne La Havvas)  
__Don't wake me up  
I am  
Trying to find you  
Oh, as I walk through  
you're hiding in the corners of my mind_

_Never fear, I'll be close behind  
my only love, I'll follow behind you.  
Won't go without you_

The whistle blew with Arianna and the other supporters finding their seats, everybody's eyes glued to the game. Arianna watched, fascinated, as the game commenced with the fluidity, focus and fire of the two teams; electrifying the senses and nerves of all the onlookers. Each player's strength tested. The wit, skill and strategic ability of the team shown on the field even though all of them were individuals; Derek, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and the rest of the team were one as they played the game.

Arianna watched Derek's movements, feeling flushed as she thought of his skilled body –streaking like lightning across the field, thundering past opponents and diving to score was the same body that was– pinning her to the ground just with his scent, skin and fervent lips.  
Arianna shuddered.

_I know your love weighs  
heavy on my heart;  
but you are my only counterpart._

_Will, I know  
why I lost control  
of my heart and soul.  
Because I know you;  
I can reach through._

"Hey, are you doing alright over there?" Nadette asked beside her.  
Arianna blinked, her cheeks flushing at the thought of what Derek made her feel being so blatantly obvious to Nadette. "I'm perfectly fine," Arianna replied in a clear voice. The whistle shrieked.  
"LAHEY!" the ref bellowed.  
Arianna watched as a player from the opposing team lay spread-eagle on the grass, clearly unconscious. Derek moved beside Isaac, putting some distance between the young wolf and the livid official.

"Last warning, number fourteen; one more brutal attack on a player and I will have you benched for the rest of the season!" he hissed venomously, spittle spewing from his puckered bottom lip. The crowd watched on, in a disquieting silence, everyone watching the referee hurtle further abuse at the lacrosse player who was, evidently, a repeat offender. The wind blew a few strands of dark hair across his forehead and Isaac's knuckles whitened as he gripped his lacrosse stick and helmet tightly.

_I made mistakes  
but they're safely behind me.  
Now I can run free  
the only true l have ever known_

_Into yours, my life has been thrown.  
Still, I only think so  
it's just the beginning.  
Sing when you're willing._

Derek murmured a torrent of words that even Arianna couldn't follow. Isaac looked up suddenly looking to the bleachers, he stared and Arianna grew agitated as she thought him staring at her; but from the corner of her eye she saw Nadette pointedly not looking at the field. Nadette simply looked at her nails, fidgeting with her cuticles.

Arianna frown deepened as she knew rather than heard Nadette's heart rate pick up at having Isaac look at her with such intensity and his thoughts telling her that they needed to talk. Arianna turned back to the game, which had resumed, coming to the decision that if Nadette didn't stay away from him –she would make damn sure that Derek kept his pack in check.

_They say some things  
are better left unsaid  
but I'd take my life  
to stay in your bed_

_Will, I know why I lost control  
of my heart and soul  
because I know you  
I can reach through_

The game ended and the group of friends stood up; excluding Sage, Arianna and Nadette. Arianna watched the team get celebratory hugs and cheers for their victory of 9-6. Jackson bounced up the bleachers to where Nadette sat. She rolled her eyes and laughed as he talked about the game as if she hadn't been there at all. Arianna watched the playful banter that exchanged between them; they laughed, cheered and tried to swat at each other but there was a strange part missing.

Jackson kissed Nadette's cheek and they walked down the bleachers together, but not touching. Arianna saw Isaac's eyes dart over Nadette's giggling face as Jackson re-enacted something humorously. Arianna's eyes narrowed and she rose from her seat.

_Don't wake me up  
trying to find you.  
Oh, as I walk through_

_Will I know  
why I lost control  
of my heart and soul;  
because I know you,  
I can reach through._

"Don't do anything stupid Arianna. Nadette's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Sage sighed her green blue eyes boring into Arianna. "Leave it be." Sage spoke calmly.  
"Sage, she is going to get hurt. You can see it and yet it's almost like you want that to happen." Arianna turned to glare at the older girl.  
"Of course I don't," Sage gripped Arianna's arm tightly. "I love Dette as much as you, she's even stopped having those nightmares but I just don't want her to think I'm an easy entryway or something."  
"It's too late for that don't you think," Arianna sneered a little too cruelly. "I almost hope she would hate you…" Arianna wretched her left arm out of Sage's hold.

Arianna turned, blindly heading in the direction she had seen Isaac. Arianna paused as she checked again, Isaac wasn't there any more he had already disappeared not one whisper of him on the field. Arianna walked into the empty corridor, the door way situated between the bleachers that lead to the boys wash room. Arianna's footsteps echoed quietly as she walked down on her hunt for Isaac Lahey. She turned the corner and ran smack into Derek.

_Don't wake me up  
trying to find you._

Derek's strong arms encircled Arianna's waist, steadying her as her hands splayed on his very bare chest.  
He smiled, "We have to stop bumping into each other Red I mean I know I'm attractive but..."  
Arianna went mute, her eyes blinking as she took in his naked torso his body only clad in only low rise, dark wash jeans perched snug against his hips. A small thrill of pleasure passed her body as her hands shifted slightly and she felt the move of his muscular chest beneath her fingers.

A small frown formed between Derek's eyebrows in confusion, "What no witty come back?"  
Arianna tore her eyes from his chest her lips parting, "I had something to say about… I mean I was looking for…"  
Derek's arms seemed to burn against her skin as she felt them move. Even with the jacket and material of her dress she was wearing his skin seemed too hot, too close. She felt as if the air around them was heating up caused by them being so close together, Arianna let out a shaky breath.  
"Derek please let go of me." She tried for firm but her voice was a breathy whisper.

He looked down at her. Their eyes connect. Suddenly any will power Arianna had tried to pick up vanished into vapour as Derek pinned her against the wall with his body. The cement was cold pressed along her back but she didn't mind as the air surrounding them crackled with electricity. Arianna's breathing sped up as Derek tilted her face upward, arching her neck the lips meeting with extreme hunger.

Their lips moved together passionately, Derek's arms tightened around her body; his lips electrifying her body and his touch making her nerves pulse with heated energy. Their bodies pressed into each other, every curve of her body shaped to his chiselled bare chest and jean clad physique. Arianna sagged against him letting his hands roam every inch of her, her arms strapped around his neck and Derek's shoulders stooped over covering her body with his. Derek's lips started off soft and hot, his body craving to get closer to Arianna's, he needed more of her, had to have more of her. A grumble shook her body as his lips grew fiercer against hers, breaking away suddenly Derek's lips pressed simmering kisses against her neck; he growled louder gripping her tightly.

The kiss became urgent, deepened as his lips found hers again. Derek's hands hiked up Arianna's summer dress and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The air between them sparked with their two energies –they didn't see it but the air around them pulsed golden and dimly shinning to anyone who happened to pass by but to wolves it throbbed and shined– causing bright spots of light to dance behind Arianna's closed lids.  
His lips caressed her jawline, neck and lips bringing fire to her every pore.

Neither of them felt it as an abrupt band surrounded them, a golden light that shrunk and connected them, binding the two together.

They broke apart breathing hard. Arianna had detached her legs from around Derek's body feeling giddy and quenched by Derek for hunger she didn't even know was there. They stood facing each other not breathing a word; Derek's hands still resting on her body. Arianna's mind gradually cleared and she remembered why she had gone down into the corridor in the first place.  
"Derek, I need to talk to you about Isaac," she began softly as his fingers rubbing circles on the small of her back.  
Derek clucked shaking his head, "Not the words a guy would want to hear after giving you the kiss of your life."

"You should know that I will do anything for those two; even Sage." Arianna continued ignoring Derek's comment.  
"I know." He finally said quietly.  
"And I don't like seeing Lahey with Nadette, he is leading her on and Nadette could get hurt emotionally or worse. I know Isaac's reputation and I don't want a person like that around someone that I consider family."  
"What makes you think he doesn't–" he stopped shaking his head and repeated. "I know."  
"Then could you please get your wolf to stay away from her?"

Derek sighed stepping away from Arianna his arms at his sides. Hurt flashed across her face but she recovered quickly before his eyes found hers again, "I can't control everything that Isaac does Arianna." He admitted.  
Arianna stepped further away from him her hurt turning into frustration. "What do you mean you can't control– Derek you need to get your pack, especially Isaac in line or–"  
"Or what?" Derek asked with a tired sigh, running his hand through his hair –a nervous tick that he shared Isaac.  
Arianna stared at him, frustration quickly changing back into hurt. One minute they were kissing the next they were at it each other's throat, again.

"You are pathetic." She whispered and rushed out of the corridor with tears streaming slowly down her cheeks.

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	15. Chapter 15 - Found Out

**Chapter Fifteen  
****FOUND OUT****  
**

The cool air soothed Arianna's hot, tear-streaked face.  
She sat on the bleachers, alone. People moved around her bursting with post game energy ready to jet home or to the grocery store though most of them were off to the game's after party-slash-celebration. Their lives full or at the very least being fulfilled.  
_**What do I have to show for my life? **_Arianna inquired rhetorically in her head.

An awful set of memories from Viktor that could last her an eternity, Sage hating her for the careless words that had tumbled out of her mouth and even her attempts at protecting Nadette from Lahey were futile. No past relationships to be proud of: only a deep aching for a man she had known for several days.  
"He'll make you feel like that quite often," a sultry voice stated kindly.

Arianna turned to see Erica taking a seat beside her, "Who will?" Arianna asked dumbly.  
Erica grinned, "Come on now, Ace. We both know I'm talking about a certain alpha male in my pack."  
Arianna turned her face away and they landed on Derek moving towards his black sports car. Her heart lurched at the sight of him and colour dusted her cheeks even after their spat. Arianna still felt that strange need to be close to him once more.  
"You see!" Erica exclaimed seeing her flush. ""Now come to training tonight and make up with him. He actually isn't too bad a guy, you know for a male." She smirked, standing.

Erica held her arm out, "Come along now, Red. Gotta tell the others, don't want to miss your meeting with Big Bad Wolfie." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Arianna let out a laugh, looping her arm with the manically grinning blonde.

**XXXXX**

The phone rang with an abrupt techno beat. Sage's arm shot out struggling to find the stupid piece of technology.  
"Shut it off!" a voice grumbled from beside her, beneath her duvet covers. Sage glared at the sun kissed surfer in her bed; his bleached hair tousled upon her pillow.  
"Get out my house you prick." She shot back.  
His jaw locked, "You're a real bitch you know that. I had a great time, not that you care, we should do this again –when you get proper manners– you can call me."

He stood up, completely nude. Sage looked at his lean swimmers body; the golden curve of his sculpted ass, the smooth, muscle-rippled abdomen, broad shoulders and the long shaft of his cock as the glowing sunset bathed her room with soft orange warmth. He was beautiful. _**I probably won't even remember him tomorrow,**_ she thought sitting up to grab the phone off her bed side table.

She pressed the green answer button on the smart phone, held it to her ear and answered with: "Hello?"  
"Sage, we have training tonight with Derek and the rest of his pack." Arianna's voice sounded on the other side of the receiver.  
"So we're really doing this? Trusting Derek's pack?" she probed.  
Arianna sighed into the phone. Sage could almost imagine her clutching the bridge of her nose, "Sage, to be honest I'm not sure. I mean one of the reasons we came to Beacon Hills was to get away from people we couldn't trust anymore. But as long as the Triscallet followers and Viktor are still alive we won't be able to live normally and I think it's time we do something about it. We need to make allies."

Sage tossed the duvet cover off and got up, the smooth naked plains and arches of her caramel body warming up in the golden light that filtered through her window. Sage breathed in deeply thinking of everything they had been through; everything Viktor had put them through that forced them to flee to Beacon Hills. Viktor had put her through so much already; trading her to every available pack master as soon as she reached puberty, the leering smiles she often got from the middle aged men and Viktor praising her when her 'services' enabled another pack to be swayed into his control. The only people who knew what Viktor put her through and came to Sage's defence when he tried sending her to be used at the will of an entire pack in Nevada the day they ran away, were Arianna and Nadette, always Arianna and Nadette. Viktor was powerful and he didn't like being disobey; say like running away. The man would stop at nothing to make sure they learned their lesson.

"Okay, I'll tell Nadette about the training." Sage finally replied into the receiver and heard Arianna's exhale of relief.  
"Thank you; see you guys later and Sage…" Arianna said a bit hesitantly, "I'm sorry." Then line abruptly died.  
Sage stared at the phone a wave of tension she'd been feeling, ever since their fight vanished. She quickly dressed and spied a piece of paper with the scrawled writing of the boy's name and his number with: _Call me, _written at the bottom.

Sage snatched the note and tore it into smaller pieces that fluttered down to the floor. She sat on her bed, her head in her hands, elbows resting on top of her knees. "God, why do I keep doing this!" she cried in despair her heart thudding painfully within the confines of her chest.  
Viktor had raised her for as long as she could remember, only a hand full of memories she held told her she had been born in Amsterdam and placed on the steps of an orphanage all alone. Viktor taught her how to get power the easiest way possible, with her body.  
Week in and week out she would sleep with whoever Viktor told her to or he would give her to the men that would exchange their pack loyalty for Sage; every male wanted something from her. Always.

_**Except Stiles**__, _a voice whispered in her head and the door opened to reveal a short, dark haired girl with wide, gentle, brown eyes. "Sorry for listening in, I only heard the last sentence if it makes you feel any better." Nadette apologised.  
Sage gave her a reassuring smile, "Never mind that, Little Dragon. We have training to go to tonight; Arianna just called."  
Nadette nod her head and sat next to Sage cross legged on the rumpled bed, "Okay, now what else is bothering you."

Sage's eyes flashed.

"Nothing," she whispered.  
Nadette's eyebrows knit together, "Sage you can tell me anything, you know that right. I mean I know you've known Ari longer but I love you just as much."  
Sage's eyes filled, "I think Stiles loves me…" her voice croaked.  
"I know." Nadette whispered rubbing circles on Sage's back, comforting her as best as she could.  
"But, Nadette, I –I think I– I love him too." Sage admitted her face distraught.  
"Just tell him how you feel then sweetie pie,"

Sage stood up, tears spilling from her wild blue green eyes. "I don't deserve him!" she moaned desolately. "He makes me laugh, all the time and he's sweet and gentle and smart and good-looking and an amazing person and, and…"  
"Exactly what you need," Nadette stated holding up a hand to stop Sage's protests.  
Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to calm her tears, her face pinched, "Old habits die hard Nadette. What if I explain to him and he loves me less because of it or he stops loving me all together."

"You'll never know unless you try."  
**XXXXX**

The cold wind bit into Arianna's skin as she stood in the clearing waiting for Nadette and Sage. Erica stood beside her, chatting with Boyd while they all waited for Nadette, Sage and Isaac to arrive. The moon peeked out from the tops of the trees and shone luminously at the four in the clearing.

"Do you know when Sage and Nadette will be here?" Derek's husky voice asked from Arianna's other side.  
Arianna opened her senses, her vision dimmed and then a sudden burst of light and sound came from all around her.

…_Nadette ran back into the house, fumbling with the key. She unlocked the door and rushed inside. Minutes ticked by while Nadette continued prancing about somewhere in the house.  
Sage stood at the front door glaring as Nadette finally came out with a shrug and a clear container; filled with strawberries clutched to her side. Sage fumed as she saw the newly sliced strawberries in the container, "Nadette, are you kidding me you waste our time cutting strawberries!" Sage shouts.  
"But I might get hungry!" she defended as Sage tried to tackle the younger girl to the floor.  
Nadette squeaked and sprint away…_

Arianna blinked. She shook her head and laughed lightly before she looked back up at Derek with a wide smile, "They'll be here." She announced.

Derek gave a brief nod and they lapsed back into silence then taking a deep breath in, "Arianna…" he began.

She never let him finish. Arianna lift her lips to his mouth silencing any coherent thought he had for a few second before he kissed back. His lips were warm, soft and inviting. Even with the stinging chill Arianna felt the wind begin to charge around them again, creating a separate dome of warmth around the two of them. Derek's mouth was smooth and playfully light with their kiss unless they were willing to show certain parts of themselves in front of their friends he didn't want to indulge himself that freely. Derek's arms held them close together when they broke apart, and their hearts beat against their chests.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Wolfie?" she teased her face nestled into the hollow of his neck.

Derek grinned kissing her again and Arianna's head swam as his heady scent filled her senses. Derek laughed throatily when Arianna let out an involuntary moan of pleasure against his lips when his hands travelled her body with only feathery touches of his fingertips.

His hands slipped underneath her camisole to tease the exposed skin just before her jeans, hanging low from her curvy hips. Arianna smiled experimentally sucking his bottom lips, tugging and nipping the soft flesh with her teeth and pushing her hands into his dark, soft bristled hair.

He unexpectedly broke away, his eyes glancing to someone behind her and his eyes flickered, a touch angry. "What?" Arianna asked nervously. "Derek, you know I'm sorry about earlier I overreacted a little, I mean I know the whole Isaac thing might have seemed silly to you–"

His eyes turned down to her in all seriousness, "I don't think it was silly. I _know_ Isaac is dangerous –especially to others." Arianna could almost see him thinking of the earlier lacrosse game and the player that was escorted away, most likely to intensive care. "And I apologise but I am of no help. In certain things I can, mostly, control him; but when it comes to him keeping his new toy– I mean relationships. I can't sway him."  
Arianna's brow furrowed, "Toy relationships? Nadette is hardly a toy and she definitely isn't, even remotely, involved with Isaac."  
Derek gave her a strange look, then his eyes wondered to someone behind her again.

"I'm serious! The only thing that she has possibly going on with Lahey, is that he gives her free tutoring lessons." Conviction ringing strong in her voice.  
He gave her a smile devoid of all warmth that was previously there. "Isaac Lahey isn't the kind of guy to give anything for free," Derek whispered softly watching as the man, himself walked towards them.  
Arianna frowned even harder and opened her mouth to ask him what he meant.

When Isaac's taunting voice questioned, "What's wrong Hale, trouble in paradise?"

Derek's jaw clenched and he abruptly released Arianna turning a cold look to the other werewolf. Arianna stumbled and felt a reassuring hand at her elbow looking to see Nadette smiling up at her. Sage glared at the two males, "Why you pushing my sister, pups?" she asked acidly.  
Derek glared at Isaac and then turned to look Arianna over with a neutral expression. Isaac shot a smirk at Nadette and was rewarded with a faint blush flow across her cheeks; Nadette swallowed and averted her eyes as butterflies rolled around her stomach.

Erica and Boyd joined the tense group and Erica spoke up frivolously between the frigid faces, "When are we going to start coach?" she asked, eventually.  
"As soon as the last member gets here," Derek informed tearing his gaze away from Arianna's hurt expression at him pushing her aside.  
"Last member?" Sage repeated curiously.  
"Yeah me," said a dark haired guy with broad shoulders, coming from the shadows. Scott.  
"Is it rude if I say I keep forgetting you're a wolf?" Nadette admitted nearly jumping out of her skin as Scott materialised from behind her with his best friend in tow.

The familiar face smiled from beside him, absent-mindedly fidgeting with the zip on his jacket. Sage's face softened as she greeted him, "Hey Stiles."  
She walked over to him slowly and he gave her a mumbled greeting, while her blue green eyes sparkled with humour in the moonlight.

Stiles and Sage wondered a little ways away from the group of supernatural beings. "What are you doing here; do you know about why we're all here?" Sage inquired and he gave an answering nod.  
"Yeah, I know about you guys and Scott's bad, hairy half-man qualities and you know, him being a werewolf."  
She gave a short laugh, "Is that why you came all the way here, oh great ninja, to chaperone?"  
Stiles' light brown eyes blazed as he looked at Sage for a short moment without answering.  
He shrugged, "That was one of the reasons. The other was this…" Stiles stepped towards Sage and she was instantly greeted by his scent of soap and apples.

He smiled at Sage nervously and cupped her face between his hands laying a sweet, blistering kiss to her lips.

Sage's hands gripped at the fabric of his jacket and her toes curled deliciously at his gentle mouth and his warm hands caressing her face. _**If only his hands were caressing me elsewhere…**_ Sage suddenly thought fervently. All too soon Stiles broke off the kiss leaving Sage stunned as he walked back to where the others stood; completely oblivious to what happened. Sage stood two people away from Stiles with giddy light in her stomach and gnawing fear in the back of her mind. The silly goof, Stiles Stilinski, was quickly creeping into her heart and she didn't know how the fuck to cope.

The trees rustled in anticipation as they all looked, the group standing in a loose line, towards Derek and Isaac as they made their way to the middle of the clearing. Isaac peeled off his navy, corduroy jacket and stood in tight cap-sleeved grey shirt. The moon gleamed manically bringing a large amount of light into the open space as they faced each other. Derek in a white vest shook his muscle ridden body, as Isaac's tall frame and strapping upper body stood relaxed in front of the angry alpha.

"What we are going to learn tonight are some basic parrying and obstructive blows that you will most likely receive from an attacker," Derek began in a casual serene voice carried by the cool night air. "We will be focusing solely on offensive attacking; touching with no advancing movement on your part."

His arm struck out with a move so fast it was hard for any of them to follow, even the wolves. Isaac growled as the blow on the right side of his face, with precise accuracy and Derek stood where he had before looking as if he had not moved at all –if it weren't for the brimming anger lining Isaac's body– Stiles would have believed as much _and_ if it weren't for the resonating crack that sounded when Derek's hand connected with Isaac's face.

Isaac lunged and lashed out in anger, "If you should have to attack to create distance," Derek continued easily avoiding the fist that went flying for his face. "Never attack in anger or any needlessly passion. Overwhelming emotions can often cloud one's judgment."  
"Very Obi-Wan Kenobi I feel like I should be bowing and repeating: _Yes Master, Sir_." Sage commented. Nadette's widened and she pressed her lips together to smother her giggles as some of the others coughed, as inconspicuous as an elephant's trumpet.

Isaac paused and exacted revenge as he hit Derek upside the head, with a smile. Derek turned and glared. "How's my judgment?" Isaac asked innocently. The coughs started again and Nadette's face heated as Isaac threw her a mischievous wink.

Derek and Isaac turned into blurs as they lunged, parried and pretended to hit each other missing by a large margin. They rolled up off the floor and Isaac smirked at Derek who rolled his eyes. "Boys are so strange…" Erica finally summed up; Arianna, Sage and Nadette all nod in agreement. "Bunch of weirdoes they all are."  
Derek stepped away, "Now find a partner and try."

Isaac, Derek and Stiles watched on, the latter beside a tree a few paces away from the group. Sage and Arianna paired up both trying to stay focused on their half-hearted blows, the two already more advanced than half the group gathered. Erica and Boyd stood together fooling around until Derek eyed them disdainfully. Which left Scott partnered with Nadette, she watched as he continuously left areas open for easy blows.  
"Okay," Nadette said raising her arms helplessly her patience depleted after 'hitting' his rib cage for the fourth time. "Are you doing this on purpose?" she questioned sternly her hands now resting on her hips.

"Because if you are I would like you to stop, we _are_ supposed to be _fighting_…" she finished with a small scowl.  
Scott looked abashed, an unclear rosiness dusting his neck. "I actually don't know how to fight, as in I usually resemble the zombie in Night of the Living Dead that always shambles to get killed first." He ran a nervous hand through his chocolate locks and the blushing continued.

Nadette gave him a sweet smile walking over to stand in front of him, "Why did you not just say so silly. Here, stand like this then swing your body like this." She placed her hands on his torso and felt his taut muscles move powerfully, "Now twist this leg and keep your arms low and your hands higher."  
She giggled as he stumbled into her. "Okay, just follow my hips." She grinned.  
"Move right, left, now right, right, left, right…"  
Scott moved his arms and shoulders to the sway of Nadette's hips as she demonstrated the twist of his torso as he punched.

"Well I think you guys can call it a night,"

Nadette and Scott turned to see Derek raising a suspicious eyebrow at them, "I mean," he continued. "I know I wanted to see a hands-on approach but I think this is a little too…" he looked at Nadette's hands on Scott's lower torso and their proximity. He smirked.  
Scott's eyes widened, instantly thinking of Allison, as he stepped back from Nadette. Nadette looked up at the two of them; Derek with his outright grin as if he'd caught them doing something suspect then at Scott's almost ashamed facial expression and she frowned harder.  
"I don't get it." She admitted quietly, her head tilting to one side.

Scott stared at her, completely perplexed. Derek let out a deep laugh and nearby; Sage rolled her eyes upward muttering, "Heaven help her…"  
Derek grinned patting Nadette on the shoulders, "It's okay." His grin changed as he continued, "But I already know you're a good fighter; so how about you come take me on." Derek shrugged casually, baiting her. "Well, you know if you're up to it."  
She raised an eyebrow a smile tugging at her lips, "You're on Hale."

Derek walked to the centre of the clearing nonchalantly moving about as Nadette stood still observing him carefully.  
"Oh and Nadette…"  
Rapidly an object of silver and black blurred out of Derek's hand darting towards her. There was silence as everyone stared at Nadette who caught the double sided blade within an inch of her face. Sage glared and Arianna rolled her eyes.  
"We know you're wolves." He finished as a bead of blood slithered down her fingers.

**Hiya!  
Thanks for reading, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded but not to worry I have already written about five more chapters and will upload soon, soon**

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	16. Chapter 16 - Tellings o the Night

**Chapter Sixteen  
****TELLINGS OF THE NIGHT**

Derek and Nadette sparred for two hours straight as everyone else alternated and eventually gave up pretending to practise to watch the two go at it.

"Do you think they'll ever get tired?" Stiles whispered over to Sage. Sage reached in to grab another one of Nadette's sliced strawberries shrugging, "Nadette can get pretty overzealous with the whole training thing. Once you get her off the bloody couch first or take her nose away from her books." She shook her head, "The little nerd."

Stiles chuckled, "Oh, you've got a little something…" he trailed off.  
Sage's eyes grew wide, "Where? What!" she panicked thinking she had a bug in her perfectly tousled, shoulder-length hair.  
Stiles leaned in and ran a thumb across her bottom lip removing the small drop of strawberry juice.

Sage stared and couldn't help herself but pressed her lips against his. She slid her arms around his neck struggling to control the urge to get closer to him, press her body flush against his and make senseless, passion-induced love to him right there on the grass between the trees and her friends in the clearing. A cough sounded besides them and Stiles sighed into her mouth as he pulled away. He laughed lightly at the disappointed frown on her face at being interrupted, "I'll see you around Sage." He said getting up.

Scott waited patiently beside them; he smiled at Sage still sitting on the ground. They turned around and left but not before she heard Scott clap Stiles on the back and appraise him with: "Well done son!"

Sage blushed, turning to watch Nadette land a strong punch to Derek's shoulder. Nadette giggled at Derek's grunt and the deep scowl he sent her way. Sage looked on at her playful best friend realising she wasn't the only one. Arianna and Sage shared a weary look as they watched Isaac, a distant look on his face, with his eyes following the fight –Nadette especially.

"He's up to no good." Sage whispered to Arianna who had moved up to stand next to her.  
"I know." Arianna replied harshly.  
"But what are we going to do about it?"  
Nadette and Derek finished their parrying and fooled around until Isaac caught her eye and Nadette's body deflated. Isaac inclined his head towards the woods behind him.  
"We tell her how Isaac Lahey really is," Arianna stated watching as Nadette walked over to Isaac while he slid away, deeper into the forest.

Nadette entered the woods, darkness instantly loomed ahead of her and she paused.

"What Little Lily, don't trust the bad wolf?" Isaac taunted.  
She walked up to stand in front of him, "You're not bad. You just like pretending you're bad to push people away."  
His jaw clenched, "You don't know that."  
"Well that's what I think,"  
"Well, you think wrong." He seemed to look down and then his blue eyes flickered back up.

(Innocent: Taylor Swift)  
_Guess you really did it this time  
left yourself in your war path  
lost your balance on a tightrope  
lost your mind trying to get it back_

"Give me your hand," he commanded gruffly.  
Nadette frowned, puzzled.  
Isaac rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to propose, believe me. I want to see the cut."  
She crossed her arms under her chest defiantly, thinking of the dagger that sliced her fingers when Derek threw it at her. "You already know it's healed. You're the one who told Derek we were wolves anyway, so why do you want to see it?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead leaned against the tree behind him.  
"I didn't tell Hale. I had a hunch and he must have had one too." He replied quickly. "You ladies were not going to tell us any time soon, anyhow."  
He looked out to the clearing avoiding Nadette's intent gaze, "How do you hide it?" Isaac inquired as he watched Arianna and Sage whisper to themselves with grim faces.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days  
always a bigger bed to crawl into  
wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
and everybody believed in you._

Nadette sighed, "We are all born with the ability to hide, as you call it, from others of or kind and different species. Most wolves don't know they have it, but Viktor knew about all of it so he, he uhm made us realise it."  
Isaac looked back down at her seeing Nadette's small shoulders hunch up and her hands shoved into the pocket of his jacket.  
"Does Whittemore know you wear my jacket so often?" he asked.

She blinked at the sudden change of topic, "Jackson and I have an understanding." Nadette said with a thoughtful smile.  
He turned to her fully and frowned, "What do you mean understanding. Are you and Jackson –aren't you– he is your boyfriend right?"  
Nadette's face burned and she looked up to see his face very close to hers. His breath tickled her face and something inside her twisted at having Isaac say the word boyfriend.  
"We aren't –Jackson and I–"

_It's alright just wait and see,  
your string of lights are still bright to me  
oh, who you are, is not where you've been  
you're still an innocent,  
Still an innocent. _

"Nadette, we're leaving!" Arianna called out from the clearing interrupting what Nadette was about to say.  
Nadette's eyes dart to Sage and Arianna saying their goodbyes to Derek, Boyd and Erica. She turned back to see that Isaac had moved far away from her, his back up stiff against the tree.  
She forced a smile, trying to hide her hurt feelings at him moving away from her. "Looks like I'm leaving." She shrugged out of his jacket. "This is long overdue I guess, sorry it might smell like my perfume." Nadette hand it over to Isaac's stony face.  
She brusquely walked away, Sage and Arianna waiting for her and the two stood throwing petulant glares at Isaac.

Nadette reached the two taller girls, "Ready." She said. They walked forward and just before they left the clearing Nadette looked back to see Isaac had already disappeared.  
**XXXXX**

"You girls cannot just come back at one o'clock in the morning on a school night!" Uncle Blake ranted passionately.  
"We know, we are so–"  
"You know what? You _know_ how worried you girls make me; I think not!" he shout aberrantly interrupting Nadette. "I am leaving for two weeks right now for my florist convention and already you're abusing it."  
"But Uncle Blake we–" Arianna started but again was cut off by a distraught Blake.

"How am I to trust you when this is how you behave while I'm still here!"  
"Hey!" Sage finally cut in with a bored expression. "Cool it old man, we know how to take care of ourselves and each other so quit your worrying."  
"Yes and we will take good care of your house as well, Uncle Blake. You can trust us." Arianna smiled reassuringly.  
Nadette stepped forward wrapping her arms around her uncle, "We'll miss you but quit stressing. Remember a plant's growth depends on…"  
"…how stable the gardener is." He finished with a sigh.

They all turned as they heard three, short squawks of a car horn.

"The taxi is here," Uncle Blake announced with a small smile on his gentle face.  
The girls helped him move his plants and suitcase, safely, into the white cab. The driver's eyes followed Sage's body as she moved in a leering gaze. Uncle Blake looked out the window at the three girls waving at him.

Sage with her motherly care for the other two girls yet a broken quality in her deep, blue green eyes and also the tallest of the three, Nadette smiling blindly at him, tears rolling gently down her vulnerable eyes and with her lovable nature Nadette was undoubtedly the youngest and most loyal.  
Uncle Blake finally looked towards Arianna with her sassy attitude, Arianna Courtez was the second tallest and the most level headed of them all.

Each one of them with their own strengths and all bound together by their weaknesses.

Uncle Blake waved back at the three standing in front of his wooden home as the cab eased out of the driveway.

The girl's turned back into the house to make a late supper and Nadette swiped at the tears staining her cheeks.  
Sage clamped a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be such a worry wart Little Dragon."  
Arianna nodded as they made their way upstairs to Sage's room with their food. "Yeah Dette, he will be fine and so will we, I mean aren't we always."

They crowded around Sage who plonked herself on top of her bed.  
"You and Stilinski seem to be getting serious," Arianna comment after a few minutes, music playing softly throughout the room.  
Sage smiled shifting her lasagne around the plate with her fork, "I never kiss and tell Ace."  
Nadette met her eyes with a grin; Nadette's plate dusted clean of any semblance of food.

"What about you Mrs Whittemore?" Sage taunted with a smirk of her own, "What's going on in the world of blue eyed lacrosse hotties?"

Nadette stilled… _His storm blue eyes assessed her roaming every inch of her face. Her almond shaped dark eyes, her coffee coloured skin, the dark long hair, the oval shaped face that ended in a pointed chin with full lips…  
_Arianna and Sage shared a puzzled look, "Dette?" Sage called to her. "What is going on? Come on Nadette, talk to us."  
_…She took in big gulps of air as his mouth left hers to leave a trail of cool kisses upon her cheek, earlobe and down her arched neck. Each time Isaac Lahey touched her she ran hot, her body blazing with lust and stirring things in her body she couldn't identify._

Nadette sighed despairingly, "I kissed Isaac today. When I was supposed to go to Chemistry we went to an empty classroom and I just learn a different kind of chemical reaction." She half joked trying to ease the tension in the pungent room. Nadette looked out the window and could see the trees now being jerked around their spots on the ground, a sharp wind tossing around fallen leaves and small, coppice debris. She turned back to see Arianna's eyes split into two, angry, slithers of green and Sage sitting up to glare at her with a stony expression.  
"Nadette stop playing with fire," Sage said deadpan, her eyes a cold wash of blue and green.

Nadette shrank in her spot on the floor suddenly remembering the time she deliberately went against Viktor, back in Rhode Island. The disapproving glares of Arianna and Sage as it took a whole day to heal her twelve year old broken arm. After he broke it teaching her the 'values' of pack life.

"Nadette why in the hell would you let him do that?" Arianna asked angrily.  
"I –I don't know okay! It just happened –I just–" she tried explaining to no avail.  
"You just what?" Sage butt in, "Just wanted to try out the local devil; see how hell is this time of year? Maybe throw in a little tongue for the heck of it, I mean hey you only live once right!"

"Why the fuck not!" Nadette snapped. "You did, didn't you? Or, are you just jealous that he isn't falling all over you like the rest!"  
Sage's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"  
"Everybody knows you've slept with most of the lacrosse players in this town!" Nadette screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Nadette cool it down a notch," Arianna warned.

"So is that why you're going after Lahey; because of some childish jealousy that–"  
"No, Sage." Nadette stated. She sighed crossing her legs and looked at her two best friends earnestly. "I'm not doing anything with Isaac, what happened in that class today was a once off thing, okay. I'm not tied to Isaac Lahey in anyway." she lied. "I love you Sage; I wouldn't do anything to endanger you of never having my amazing self in your life."

Sage laughed throwing a pillow in her direction, "Vain much?" she asked retiringly.  
"Jealous much?" Nadette shot back sticking out her tongue.  
Arianna rolled her eyes at the two and eventually asked, "How did you find out that Sage made out with Lahey?"  
"Made out?" Nadette looked up perplexed.

"Yeah,"  
"Wait, I thought you guys, you know, did the deed out there in the woods." Nadette admitted.  
"No. Little Dragon I told you he is seriously dangerous, not even I would _do_ that. I was trying to get information about any local wolf sightings or strange disappearances with bite marks involved and such. But he got a phone call before I could get a word in edgewise and then left."

"But Elle said you were practically naked and that you and Isaac–"  
"Elle?" Arianna interrupted. "Elle, was watching them?"  
Nadette shrugged uncomfortably, "She didn't say she was watching just that she saw you guys together and she only told me by accident –at the party– when she was drunk, I don't even think she remembers telling me."

Arianna and Sage shared a look.  
"What now!" Nadette exclaimed.  
Sage spoke raising an eyebrow, "Don't you think it's a little creepy that she watched me, Little Dragon, yeah I know that she's your friend and everything but there are stories about Elle being a little psycho–"

"Elle is sick," Nadette specified coldly. "She takes medication for her condition. But those people that call her Schizo-Elle are really the sick ones here. Elle tries so hard to be normal guys she really does, true she can be a little on the eccentric side, and all those name callers don't make it any easier on her so please can you refrain from saying that every again. Elle does have a good heart."

"I was just saying, I thought you hadn't noticed." Sage whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Arianna stood up with their empty dishes. "You guys go get some sleep, we still have school tomorrow. I'll do the dishes." She announced walking out the door. "Goodnight sweeties," she said and the door clicked shut.  
Nadette got up slowly, looking towards the bed to see Sage already tucking herself in comfortably.

"Sage," she called softly.  
Sage's head popped up from her pillow, "Yeah Little Dragon?"  
Nadette's doe eyes stared intently at her, "So you didn't have sex with Isaac, ever?"  
Her voice was barely above a whisper but Sage heard the hope in her voice loud and clear. "No. I never did, but Nadette please don't do anything reckless, I wasn't kidding when I said he gives me a bad vibe."

She sat up in her bed as Nadette slid the door open, "Nadette. Promise me you won't get involved with Lahey, Nadette!"

"Goodnight Trouble." She replied and the door clicked shut.

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW and TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME**

**Xox**

**NixxBeats**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


End file.
